Eternal
by Nardhwentheelf
Summary: Hey ppl! This is my first fanfic, so be nice! Do you know what will happen if two girls, who know almost nothing about LOTR somehow end up in Middle Earth? What will happen if Elizabeth (aka.Lizzy) nearly dies several times because of her bluntness? What will happen if Catherine (aka.Cat) finds out Legolas' big secret? And what will happen to said elf? Find out all this right here!
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic, so please review to tell me if you like it, or don't, or if you have any advice! BTW, if the speech is in italics, then the person is speaking Elvish. Oh, and Morgoth/Melkor is the first dark lord (if you didn't already know). Thanks for reading!**

_**Prologue**_

**2878 years ago...**

I was in court with my family, like they always were once a month. There were many rulers there, but I didn't know many of them, being only 53 years old, very young in an elf, but apparently old enough to come to court. I was sitting in a seat next to my mother, who in turn was next to my father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood. I glanced at my mother. She gave me a reassuring nod, because even though I didn't show my emotions like I had been taught, my mother knew me so well that she could tell I was nervous. I was nervous not because this was my first time in court, but because I had a bad feeling that this was the last time I would communicate with my mother. I turned back to the rulers, who were arguing with my father over the produce that Mirkwood should get, not being able to get their own (it was so dark in Mirkwood that nothing would grow except evil). I sat back in my chair, looking like I wasn't listening, but truly I was. I was actually quite interested in all of this -

My train of thought was interrupted by a cry from my mother. Everyone immediately turned to looked at her with worried eyes, completely forgetting the argument they were having a few seconds ago. My _Naneth_ had her hands clasped around her throat as though someone was strangling her. My _Ada_ and I both ran to her side and supported her, she looked as if she was about to topple over.

"_Mother, what's wrong?_" I said it in Elvish so that almost no one in the room could understand me.

"_Someone... something is choking me._" She replied in a hoarse voice.

"_What is it?_" Father asked.

"_You know who it is... you must tell him the truth._" Her eyes flickered to me. "_Know that I love you._" She was running out of time; I knew that she was dying.

"_I love you too, mother. Remember that._" She smiled weakly, as her eyes glazed over and she passed on to the other world. I looked up sideways at my father, who was crying silent tears. I put an arm around him, not letting myself break down in public. Together, we watched elves carry off my dearest mother. I was very sad that she was gone, but little did I know that my troubles were only just beginning...

Later that same day, my father had recovered enough to speak to me, I assumed about whatever my mother had wanted him to tell me. I walked through the lit corridors until I reached my _Ada_'s study. I knocked on the door, and a voice sounded from inside, filled with pain.

"You can come in, Legolas." He knew it was me because he wouldn't have let anyone else see him like this. I gently pushed open the door and entered. My father was sitting at his desk, like he always was, but his eyes were red from crying.

"You called?" I asked softly. Father nodded.

"I need to tell you something..." He replied in a broken voice. He cleared his throat and carried on. "Your mother wanted you to know... that Sauron, the dark lord... is your uncle. My younger brother." I could only stand there in shock, not comprehending the words I had just heard. _Ada_ nodded, completely understanding why I was finding this hard to take in. "It's hard to believe, but my brother was once good. When he was born, 4 years after me, he was good and pure, but when he was 30, Morgoth stole him from under our very noses. I doubt very much that Sauron remembers any of his youth, being molded into a perfect dark lord. I have tried to reason with him, but without success. He has gone over to the dark side."

**_(AN: I thought a Star Wars reference would be a good idea here.)_**

The only thing I could say to that was: "So I'm the dark lord's nephew? And does he know this?" _Ada_ replied

"Yes, and I don't know. He might know that I'm his brother, and therefore you're his nephew, but he may not." I nodded, still trying to understand this abrupt comment. "You can go now." Father dismissed me, seeing that I needed some time alone. I did, and so fled from his room to mine, and just sat on my bed.

**Present day**

After all these years I still don't know why _Ada _made me write all of that down, I think maybe it was to see if it could help me move on over my mother, but it didn't work. Not one day goes by where I don't think of her, and of my time with Sauron. I'm sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. I will tell you about that part now.

**38 years after the death of my mother**

I was now 91 years old. My father had given me more responsibilities, and more freedom (sometimes). So one day I stupidly took a walk alone. That turned out to be a grave mistake. I was walking through my dark woods, when suddenly I was grabbed from behind and a hand was put over my mouth. I hadn't really been taught at that age about self-defense, so I didn't know what to do. I just kind of reacted instinctively. But it was no use. I was knocked out and then I saw black.

When I came too, I was chained eagle-spread to a wall. I looked around, terribly afraid. I felt rather than heard someone enter, and as hard as I strained, I could not see through the darkness to identify the footsteps.

"Ah, my little nephew... what a pleasant surprise..." I growled through the darkness.

"Sauron. I should have guessed." There was a low chuckle and the sound of a torch being lit. I blinked, my eyes easily adjusting to the bright light. Then Sauron stepped through the darkness towards me.

"So lively... I would hate to change that... but I'm afraid that if you don't co-operate I will have to. But if you do help me I will let you go immediately. I do hate to see you chained like that." I spat at his feet in answer. "Well, I see your desicion. And I am very sorry about what I have to do... but you've forced my hand. I will come back tomorrow and see if you've changed your mind." The dark lord turned and walked away.

"I will never surrender to you." I yelled after him.

"Oh, my dar nephew, I think you will..." Sauron laughed and continued walking. I sagged in relief that he was gone, but immediately tensed again when nine dark figures appeared around me, all holding swords. I recognized them as the nine kings of men who went corrupt when Sauron gave them the rings. They tortured me well into the night, then took a break when Sauron came back in. He asked me again if I would surrender, but I gave him the same reply. This went on for years, until one day I finally broke free of my chains (which I had been working at for years) and escaped through the dark tunnels underneath the ground. I hated being underground, but it was the only way to escape. Only the Mirkwood elves knew about the tunnels in case we needed a quick escape. I was broken, and I knew it. But somehow I managed to find my way back to my beloved Mirkwood. No one recognized me, the broken prince, but I managed to find my father. Hopefully he would know it was me.

"Legolas?" I nodded, and was about to reply, but then my knees buckled and then I saw black.

**Present day**

I still have the scars from that encounter, and it turns out I was kept prisoner for over 50 years. I am not broken any more, but times come when I freeze and relive those moments. I cannot control when they come and go, and the longest I was like that was a month. It's getting better now, but it always happens whenever someone mentions the black riders, the nine corrupt kings, or if I see or hear them. Everyone hopes that it will get better, but I doubt it. Maybe one day I will meet someone who will be able to stop it, but it hasn't happened yet. I haven't told anyone about my experiences, apart from my best friend, Aragorn son of Arathorn. I will be seeing him at the Council of Elrond tomorrow. What will happen I wonder...

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, Legolas, Mirkwood, King Thranduil or the nine Riders.**


	2. Of a weird sleepover

**Hey again! Some of you may be thinking how Sauron and Thranduil can be related, but nothing is impossible in a fantasy story! If you don't like the idea, don't read the story! But if you do, please review! When I get a review I will reply on the next chapter, answering any questions that you have, or thanking you for the nice review. This chapter has just a small Legolas POV, and him and Cat are the main characters. Sorry if you like Lizzy, maybe when I finish this story I might do another one with Lizzy as the main character. Happy reading!  
**

**Wingtip:** Look. I appreciate you're trying to be helpful and all, but it's not really working. This is _my_ story, not yours. If you don't like it, and if you're just going to criticize everything I write, then don't read it! I do have a disclaimer, it's at the very end of each chapter. I know that Sauron's a Maia, and that Thranduil and Sauron aren't the same species. But I'm going to pretend that it's possible for them to be brothers, otherwise my story won't work. Sauron captured Legolas because he wanted to turn Legolas dark (and bug Thranduil). Can you imagine a dark Legolas? Pretty scary. Legolas' mother didn't just 'die like that'; she was strangled to death. I know I write casual; that's just how I write! I'll put in how Legolas escaped from Sauron, but I won't change anything else. This is a fantasy story; anything can happen. Sauron and Thranduil can be brothers, Sauron can control Legolas' family, and Cat can be an elf! Deal with it.

**BlackestSlytherin:** Aww thank you mellon-nin! Have you actually read the prologue yet? It's really annoying that school blocks it so tell me what you think of this chapter and the prologue either on a review/PM or on Monday!

_Of a weird sleepover_

**Cat's POV:**

Depressing. That was the one word that summed up my life. But there was one time that I could forget that my mother was an alcoholic, my dad was gone, and that I was pretty sure that my swimming coach hated me. That time was when I was with my best friend, Elizabeth Jacobs.

"Lizzy! Come on, we're going to watch F.R.I.E.N.D.S!" Lizzy groaned and wound her way down the stairs of my house.

"Do we have to? You know I hate F.R.I.E.N.D.S!" I grinned.

"I know! That's exactly why we're watching it!" Lizzy poked her head through the doorway, in the process of making herself a sandwich. She raised an eyebrow and went back to making her sandwich.

"Cat! Where's the ham? You've moved it!"

"In the third cupboard along from the door!" I yelled at her.

"Thank you!" She yelled back, and came in, her sandwich between her teeth. She sat down in the beanbag next to me, and I switched on the TV. Immediately, the opening scene for Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl came on. Lizzy gasped. "Yay! POTC! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She shouted in my ear, crushing me in a hug. I laughed and told her to shut up so we could watch the movie.

Later on, when the movie had finished, Lizzy and I stayed up, chatting about EVERYTHING. Boys, hairstyles, cute boys, fav movies, cute boys, you get the picture. We were also watching Capital TV, so I was singing along happily. We were both dancing around to 'Troublemaker' by Olly Murs when my phone beeped. It was my band mate, Charlie. Yes, I had a band. There was me, lead singer and guitar, Lizzy, co-lead guitar and sometimes she sang with me, Charlie, lead guy singer and keyboardist and Will, drummer. Anyway, back on subject. Lizzy peeked over my shoulder.

"Who is it?" She asked? I grinned and turned my phone away from her.

"Oh, just Charlie." Lizzy whistled. I shoved her and read my text. It said: 'Hey Cat! How are u doing? I was wondering when our next rehearsal is coz Will and I have a footy match on Tuesday' We have rehearsals on Tuesday. 'Love ya! Charlie xxx.' Lizzy and Will were both trying to get us together, but we just wanted to be friends. "He wants to know when we can have our next rehearsal because Will and Charlie have a footy match on Tues."

"Oh, we can do it on Monday then." I quickly texted him back to say that we could play on Monday.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Lizzy and I (I was wearing black pjs that said 'I'm not getting drunk, I'm getting awesome' and Lizzy wearing her pink 'Hello Kitty' pjs) were sitting under a tree, while a man and four small kids (with hairy feet...) were staring at us. Lizzy and I stared. They stared. Lizzy and I stared. They stared some more. Finally Lizzy spoke.

"Who the heck are you, where are we and how soon can we get out of here?" I winced inwardly. They all looked startled. The man replied

"I am Strider. This is Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. We're on our way to Rivendell."

"Where?" I asked.

"Middle Earth." Lizzy and I exchanged a glance. Either this was some stupid joke, or we had magically been transported to Middle Earth, a mythical land from the imagination of J.R.R Tolkien.

"How did we get here?" I asked Lizzy. She shrugged and turned to the man, Strider.

"Do you know how we can get back to Earth?"

"Where? And no, I don't." Lizzy and I got to our feet, looking at the five beings standing in front of us. On of the little guys turned to Strider and asked

"Hey, maybe they can come with us to Rivendell to meet the elves! Maybe Lord Elrond can tell us where they came from and how they can get back there."

"Good idea Sam." Strider turned to us. "Would you like to come with us to Rivendell?" I nodded and was about to speak but Lizzy butted in.

"Well, we're not staying here, that's for sure!" I mentally slapped her. They seemed friendly enough, but they might be hostile later on. We couldn't know.

**Lizzy's POV:**

OMG, today was so weird. It started off with Cat and I having an epic sleepover. It ended up with me sleeping on top of a rock with four kids. Kinda weird, right? Anyway, what happened was Cat and I were dancing around to music (and reading her text from her soon-to-be boyfriend Charlie) and suddenly there was a flash of white and boom! We were sitting on the ground, being stared at by five people, four kids and one man, leading a horse. We stared at them. They stared at us. It was like a staring competition. Finally, I decided to break the silence.

"Who the heck are you, where are we and how soon can we get out of here?" I asked. I could feel Cat shifting beside me. She had always been the cautious one, but I didn't care if they were hostile or not. They didn't look it. The man replied.

"I'm Strider. This is Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. We're on our way to Rivendell."

"Where?" Cat asked.

"Where are we?" I asked, and stood up.

"Middle Earth." Cat looked at me, and I looked at her. I thought this was some stupid joke the people were playing on us.

"How did we get here?" Cat asked me. I shrugged and turned to face the guy.

"Do you know how we can get back to Earth?" I asked him, but he obviously didn't know where Earth was.

"Where? And no, I don't." Cat and I clambered to our feet, and we looked at the five people standing in front of us. One of the kids turned to Strider.

"Hey, maybe they can come with us to Rivendell to meet the elves! Maybe Lord Elrond can tell us where they came from and how they can get back there." Strider grinned.

"Good idea Sam." He turned to us. "Would you like to come with us to Rivendell?" Cat nodded and I knew she was about to say something nice and fluffy but I beat her to it.

"Well, we're not staying here, that's for sure!" I could actually feel Cat's mental slap. We all started following Strider, but I dropped back to talk to the hobbits.. We started chatting, and when they finally relaxed I asked them about Middle Earth. They explained to me about the history, the creatures, and finally about Sauron.

"He's the evil lord, and we don't know much about him really. You can ask Elrond when we get to Rivendell." I smiled and ruffled Frodo's hair affectionately. They were really small and cute.

"So, the races of Middle Earth are hobbits, dwarves, elves, men and orcs." I summed up what they had been telling me so far. Pippin nodded.

"There might be some more, but us Shire folk don't go out in the big world." I raised an eyebrow. Pippin and his best friend Merry seemed like troublemakers to me. I started humming 'Troublemaker' (only because we were listening to that earlier) "Well, most don't. Frodo's uncle went on a _big_ adventure to kill a dragon!" I smiled and let them tell me the story.

**Cat's POV**

While Lizzy chatted to the hobbits, I walked with Strider. We chatted about, well, everything! He told me about the history of Middle Earth, and I told him about my life on Earth. I suspected (and kinda hoped) that we wouldn't be on Middle Earth for long, but I knew Lizzy felt differently. She loved an adventure.

Strider was finished telling me about Middle Earth by the time we stopped for the night. It was an old ruin stood on top of a hill.

"What is this place?" I breathed. Strider answered

"Weathertop. We won't be staying here long, just the night. Now get some rest, all of you. If we keep up this pace, we should reach Rivendell by morning... in six days." We all collapsed onto the floor. Strider opened a bundle, revealing four short swords. He handed them to the hobbits. "These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here." I whispered to Lizzy

"What, so we don't get anything?"

"Maybe he thinks we can't fight because we're _girls_." We grinned and then realized that Sam, Merry and Pippin had started cooking food. "Ooh, food!" Lizzy squealed. We were both starving from a hard day's walk.

Eventually, the smell of bacon woke Frodo up. The rest of us (Strider was still out doing rangery stuff) were gathered around the fire.

"My tomato's burst." Merry grinned.

"Can I have some bacon?" Pippin whined.

"Ok. Want some tomatoes Sam?" I asked, always the peace maker.

"What are you doing?!" Frodo yelled at us.

"Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon." Lizzy told him.

"We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo." Sam said, still looking at his frying pan.

"Put it out, you fools! Put it out!" Frodo stamped on the fire, trying to put out the flames.

"Oh, that's nice! Ash on my tomatoes!" I grinned, laughing silently at Pippin. But I stopped as I heard a high pitched squeal coming from the distance, getting closer.

"What's that?" I asked, now getting scared.

"The Black Riders..." Frodo breathed.

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, Lizzy, Pirates of the Caribbean, F.R.I.E.N.D.S, Capital, 'Troublemaker', Olly Murs, or Lizzy's sandwich.**


	3. The Black Riders, Arwen and Rivendell

**Well here goes nothing! Next chapter already! Wow, I'm really enjoying myself. I can't think of anything else to say, so here are the replies to the reviews, and then the story.**

**Violet:** Yeah I realise that... but thanks for liking it!

* * *

_The Black Riders and Arwen_

**Cat's POV**

I looked at Lizzy as Frodo whispered who they were. I looked out over the hills, and saw five shadowy figures approaching Weathertop. I muffled my scream and dragged Lizzy through the gap in the wall, ran up the stairs and came to an open place. The hobbits had followed us, and they made a circle around us, trying to protect us. Despite the horror of the situation I grinned. They were so _cute_! I saw dark forms approaching us, and they raised their swords. I gripped Lizzy's arm in terror. The Black Riders drew closer and soon I could see them clearly. I tried to scream, but couldn't. Lizzy could though. That girl can scream, let me tell you that. The hobbits charged at the riders, but they swept the hobbits away as if they were specks of dust. One of them pushed me aside as well, hard, and I flew back into the wall. I fell with a sickening crack and into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

I screamed as _they_ approached us. The hobbits ran towards _them_, but _they_ swept the poor little hobbits to one side as if they weighed nothing. One shoved Cat brutally to one side, and I looked on in shock as she slammed into the wall and fell to the ground with a terrible snap. I looked back to _them_ and saw that they had Frodo on the ground, cornered. I saw him trembling, and my heart went out to him. I could somehow feel his fear, and I knew exactly what he was going to do. I saw him take out a small golden ring. He inched it onto his finger, and when it was completely on, he disappeared. I stared, unable to do anything. _They_ could obviously see him, because one of _them_ raised his sword, and stabbed down, hard. I screamed again. Suddenly Strider ran in, leapt over Frodo, swinging a sword and a flaming torch. I sagged in relief and watched him. He was an amazing fighter. Soon he had disposed of all _them_, and ran over to Frodo, who had reappeared, who was evidently in horrific pain.

"Help him Strider!" Sam yelled.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." The blade suddenly melted, vanishing into the air like smoke. Strider threw the hilt down on the ground as it burnt his hand.

"Do something." I demanded.

"This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine." Strider lifted Frodo up onto his shoulders and we ran towards the forest.

"We're six days from Rivendell. He'll never make it!" Sam cried. I suddenly stopped.

"Cat!" I yelled, and ran back to Cat's broken body. I stared down at her. With her curly, medium brown hair the colour of acorn shells that brushed the tips of her shoulders, hazel eyes, average height and a slim figure that was slightly muscled from sport, she always looked great. I had wavy, medium chestnut brown hair that grew to just below my collar bone, green eyes and a tall willowy figure, too tall in my opinion. Now seeing Cat lying there, broken and crumpled, I wondered how we had got into this situation. Strider finished his assessment of her and straightened up.

"She has several broken ribs, and she's broken her leg. I cannot do anything here, and we need to get Frodo to Rivendell." He turned to me. "Can you carry her?" I smirked.

"Course."

A minute later, I was panting with the weight of Cat. I looked down at her, and felt her stir. She groaned loudly.

"What are you doing?" She asked me, glaring up at me. I smiled at her, still panting slightly.

"You got shoved by one of _them_, and you flew into a wall and broke several ribs, and your leg." Ahead of me Strider stopped and put Frodo down. I copied him and placed Cat gently on the floor. She rolled over, moaning, to look at Frodo.

"What happened to him?" She asked, wide eyed. I grimaced, but didn't let anyone see it. I had always been the laid-back one.

"He got stabbed by one of the riders." I told her, blanching at the thought of _them_.

"Is he going to die?" Sam asked. Frodo's breathing was getting shallower. Strider looked out into the distance.

"No. He is passing into the shadow world, he will soon become a wraith like them." There was a distant cry of a rider in the distance.

"They're close." Pippin said. Strider looked like he was deep in thought.

"Sam, do you know the athelas plant?" Strider asked suddenly.

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil."

"Kingsfoil? Aye, it's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!"

Sam and Strider ran off to find the plant. I looked back at Cat. She was wincing in pain. Frodo's eyes flickered and he moaned. I turned from his face to see a woman riding towards us. She was beautiful with her long dark hair and gorgeous face. She lent down to Frodo and spoke in a language that I had never heard before but it seemed to help Frodo relax somewhat. I heard Cat whisper something, but I couldn't pick out any words.

"Who is she?" Merry asked.

"An elf..." Sam replied. She turned to Strider with a worried expression.

"He's fading... he's not going to last. We must get him to my father." The elf said. "I have been looking for you for two days. But I did not expect you to have new companions." She looked over at Cat and I with a curious expression.

"There are 5 wraiths behind us now. We barely escaped them before." Cat said. Strider picked up Frodo and swung him over the horse's back and onto the saddle. Strider and the elf started talking in that same language. I assumed that it was Elvish since she was an elf.

"Dartho guin Berian... rych le ad tolthathon. Hon mabathon. Rochoh ellint im." _(Stay with the hobbits... I'll sent horses for you. I will take him. I am the faster rider.)_ Strider clamped his hand over hers. There was clearly something between them.

"Andelu I ven." _(The road is too dangerous.)_ Strider replied.

"Frodo Fir. Ae anthradon I hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon." _(If I can cross the river, the power of my people can protect him.)_

"What are they saying?" Someone asked. The elf reached for Strider's hand and looked deep into his eyes.

"I do not fear them." She said with warmth. She climbed onto the horse and rode off into the distance with Frodo in front of her. I could feel his pain. Strider looked after the elf with longing in his eyes. Yep, definitely something between them.

"Stay strong Frodo." I whispered. Cat groaned _again_.

"I don't know if you've forgotten about me, but I'm still here, and in a lot of pain!" She ended on a healthy yell. Strider rolled his eyes.

"This is going to be a long six days..." He muttered.

"Yes Cat dear, we know you're there. Now stop groaning! We've still got ages to go and moaning and groaning will not get us there faster." Cat shut up. "Thank you."

_*several days later*_

"Can I get out of bed now?" Cat demanded of the elf. He finally relented and nodded. I felt kinda sorry for the elf. Cat had been pestering him ever since we got to Rivendell, and now finally she was allowed to run around and explore Rivendell. I had been waiting by her side, only leaving to get food and drink. See what a good best friend I am? Cat swung her legs over the side of the bed, and stood up. I was amazed at how fast she had recovered. We wandered together around Rivendell, making up for lost time. Finally, we reached our rooms. I stepped inside mine.

"Wow!" I was speechless. The room was richly furnished, so much that I was overwhelmed. I heard nothing from the room next door, so I assumed that Cat was in the same state as me. She walked into my room.

"Hey you know what Lizzy," Cat strode up to me. "I could really use a change of clothes right now. You know, my Pineapple crop top, and some matching jeans." We both sighed simultaneously, remembering our beloved clothes. I turned around to examine my en-suite (these elves knew how to live! Well, at least the bath looked like a bath) when on my bed I saw the exact clothes Cat had been describing.

"Cat, look! It's your clothes!"

"Yay!" She picked them up, ran into my bathroom and got changed. While she was in there, I voiced my need for a change of clothes as well, and just like Cat's clothes had done for her, my clothes appeared on my bed.

"Cool!" I pulled them on and admired myself in the mirror. I was 15, but now I looked about 19. "Wow, big difference." Cat came back in.

"Have you noticed we look like 18 years old?"

"19, and yes. Also, I think we might be able to summon things from Earth to here."

"You think!?" Cat said sarcastically. "You've only just realised? I knew the moment my clothes appeared on your bed!" I was startled. "Kidding! Jeez, so we're really stuck here?"

"I wouldn't stay stuck. I quite like it here."

"Well so do I, but -" I would never know why Cat didn't like it here because there was a knock at the door. A petite elf stood outside as I opened it.

"Master Elrond requests your presence at his council tomorrow morning."

"Ok thanks!" I smiled evilly at the elf and shut the door.

"Lizzy that wasn't nice."

"Yeah it was! We've been invited to a council tomorrow." Cat groaned.

"But I'm so tired!"

"Shut up." I told her. "To wear shorts, or to not wear shorts, that is the question." Cat couldn't help grinning, and we both started to giggle.

"Oh, and can we experiment on what we can summon from Earth?" Cat asked hesitantly.

"See who can summon the most?" I replied with my usual cheery enamour.

"Bring it on!" Cat challenged.

A few hours later, my bed was covered in stuff. Clothes, food, my laptop, etc. Cat and I were both pale and tired, but happy. It turned out we could definitely summon things from Earth, but only if they were in a specific place. For instance, we could summon clothes and food/drink from anywhere from Earth, but we could only summon objects if they were in our houses. But it also turned out that whatever we summoned used up a certain amount of energy, and the bigger the object, the more energy it used up. I turned towards my bed, and flopped down on it.

"Phew! I'm pooped." I stated loudly.

"Same." Cat said, lying down next to me. "Nice discovery, by the way." She told me.

"Thanks. Now, if you don't mind sending all this stuff back, I'm going to sleep." I closed my eyes and fell asleep, but not before hearing Cat's shout of protest.

* * *

**Cat's POV**

I yelled at Lizzy as she fell asleep, but sent the stuff back anyway. I felt faint, and I too fell asleep.

* * *

_*next day*_

**Legolas' POV**

Something felt subtly different in Rivendell, not just because I had never been there before. I swung myself off my horse, looking around in amazement. I spent some of the morning looking around, but then it was time for Elrond's Council. If something was wrong (or right) now, it was time to find out.

* * *

**Hey guys! I just wanted to apologise to **Wingtip**, because in replying to her review I was mean and spiteful. Sorry!**

**So please review, no flames, and have a good day!**


	4. The Council of Elrond

**So here's the next chapter! Enjoy (or else!)...**

**Call Brandybuck:** Thanks for liking it! You'll find out why (and how) Cat recovered so fast later in the story, so keep reading!

**Arag:** Hey! Oh, and if you think your English is bad, you should see my french! Thanks for liking my story and the plot. Keep reading!

* * *

**Cat's POV**

"What to wear, what to wear..." I pondered in my room. I decided to wear a strappy top, an over-the-shoulder jumper, some long shorts and some cute pumps. I had just wriggled into my shorts when Lizzy peered into my room. She was wearing some black tights with short shorts, a white strappy top with pearls and some white ballet pumps. So nearly the same as me, really.

"You done?" She asked impatiently. "We need to go."

"Well let's go then!" We jogged, laughing, to the council. I linked arms with Lizzy. We had been given directions earlier, but Rivendell was a new place, so naturally we arrived late. Lizzy looked at me.

"Can you hear that?" I frowned, concentrating, and then heard murmurs. I grinned.

"Woops! We're late, and actually likely to be the only girls there!" We both giggled, and rounded the corner. Everyone looked at us, and we looked back. Lizzy groaned.

"God, not a staring match again!" I elbowed her.

"Lizzy, be nice." I spotted Strider, and smiled at him. There were two seats next to him, so I sat in one and Lizzy the other. There was a guy at the head of the circle (I assumed he was Elrond) who looked at us, slightly annoyed, and began to speak.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom." He gestured to the pedestal. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Frodo stood up and and put a small gold ring on a pedestal which was in the middle of the circle. One of the men near me spoke softly.

"So it is true..." Frodo returned to his seat beside a guy wearing a pointy hat. Let's call him pointy-hat guy. Frodo seemed relieved to have let go of his little ring. The members of the Council stared at the Ring, mesmerised by it. Lizzy and I exchanged a glance. I didn't get what was the big deal with it. I mean, it was just a ring!

"The Doom of Men..." Someone whispered. The man who spoke before spoke again.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand." He approached the pedestal slowly. "Isildur's Bane is found." I had no idea what he was talking about, but it seemed as though everyone else did. The man reached out towards the Ring. I knew something was wrong here, but I didn't know what. Aragorn had told me enough about Middle Earth that I could follow the story line (oh, and I'd seen the film), so I wasn't completely lost. The man's fingers hovered above the ring. "Isildur's Bane." Elrond leaped up.

Boromir!" He shouted. I heard a harsh chant, and looked at the ring. The voice seemed to be coming from it. Pointy-hat guy suddenly stood up and started yelling something in a language I couldn't understand. Thunder crackled overhead and the sky darkened. Everyone looked around in fear and confusion. I saw a blonde guy staring at me from across the circle. I raised an eyebrow at him, and went back to watching pointy-hat guy. I leant over to Lizzy.

"What are they talking about?" Lizzy shrugged and was about to answer when everyone shut up, so Lizzy did to.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond rebuked pointy-hat guy.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether Evil!" Pointy-hat guy said. He gave Boromir a scathing glance and resumed his seat.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" Boromir started to pace. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" I heard Lizzy take an intake of breath to yell at him, but Strider beat her to it.

! You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Boromir turned to look at Strider.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" The blonde guy who was staring at me earlier suddenly stood up. He looked incredibly angry.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Lizzy nudged me, and I looked over at her.

"Damn, fit guy on the loose!" I giggled, despite the situation.

"He was staring at me earlier."

"Ooh, we should hook you up." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"I don't even know the guy!" My voice was raising, and Lizzy shushed me.

"Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked incredulously.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." _Where's Gondor?_ I wondered to myself.

"Havo dad, Legolas" _(Sit down, Legolas.)_The language Aragorn spoke was different to the one the ring had emitted, and it sounded strangely familiar to me...

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir sneered and returned to his seat.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Pointy-hat guy said.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond stated.

"Then what are we waiting for?" A mini guy yelled. He wasn't as small as the hobbits, but he was still (a lot) smaller than me, but had a massive beard, so I assumed he was a dwarf. The dwarf grabbed an axe and approached the pedestal. "ARGH!" He hit the Ring with full force but was thrown back onto the ground.

"That's an impressive ring..." Lizzy whispered to me. The ring was still intact after that, but shards of the dwarf's axe lay all around it.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." There was dead silence from the council.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Lizzy and I snickered quietly. We hadn't seen LOTR more than once, but even we knew that phrase. "It's black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" The blonde guy, who I thought was called Legolas, stood up again.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" The dwarf, Gimli, leapt to his feet (once again).

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Boromir also stood. I put my head in my hands. Men!

"And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Boromir yelled.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli yelled. Commotion, chaos, pandemonium (whatever) started to erupt as arguments began to take place amongst the council members.

"Never trust an elf!" Gimli.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Pointy-hat guy.

"I will take it! I will take it!" That was Frodo, actually. The arguments died down. The members of the council slowly turned to Frodo, astonished. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though - I do not know the way." Pointy-hat guy walked towards Frodo.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He placed his hand reassuringly on Frodo's shoulders. Strider rose.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He knelt before Frodo. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said, walking over to join them.

"And my axe!" Gimli glared at Legolas as he joined the group. Legolas returned the favour. Lizzy jumped up.

"And my vuvuzela!" Everyone stared at her. "What, I watched it on YouTube once!" I shook my head.

"Lizzy..." I sighed and went over to join her. She was so unpredictable, I couldn't just let her go galumphing off on an adventure. Well, on her own, anyway. "I don't actually have anything mushy to say, so I'm just gonna join everyone else..." I trailed off and stood next to Lizzy.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said. Oh dear, bad move mate. That was what everyone was thinking, anyway. But then a shout came from behind the bushes.

"Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" Sam yelled, running over to join us.

No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said, amused.

"Wait! We're coming too!" Merry and Pippin said, emerging from behind pillars and running over to them.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said.

"Anyway you need people on intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing."

"Well, that rules you out Pip!" Merry grinned.

"Eleven companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond mused.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked innocently.

* * *

_*2 days later*_

In a glade beneath an old stone arch, the Fellowship gathered to bid farewell to Rivendell. Elrond spoke to us, basically telling us what was going to happen and what we had to do. Lizzy and I stood together, slightly apart from the rest of the Fellowship. Frodo stood just in front of us.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." Elrond spread his arms, and Legolas and Strider bowed their heads, hands on hearts.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Pointy-hat guy said. God, I still didn't know his name! I was going to find out when I could. It would be a bit embarrassing to just keep calling him pointy-hat guy (especially to his face). Frodo turned and walked forward uncertainly.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" He asked quietly.

"Left."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOTR, any quotes from LOTR, the Ring or the Council of Elrond.

* * *

**So here you go! Please review (no flames) and tell me what you think! :)**


	5. Crebain from Dunland and Caradhras

**I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who is following my story! You lot are great!**

**Lizzy:** Awww thanks! OMG the Mordor phrase is so funny. Yes I'm gonna add in the 'taking the hobbits to Isengard' song when Cat, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli are running across the plains... you know the story (Lizzy is with Merry and Pippin)

* * *

_Crebain from Dunland and Caradhras_

**Cat's POV**

Lizzy stalked over next to me, and sat down in a huff. Aragorn and Boromir were refusing to teach her how to fight, and she wanted to learn. I grinned. After one day, she had the Fellowship wrapped around my little finger, apart from Legolas. He wasn't a very talkative person, but he _was_ very fit. I blushed, embarrassed. Anyway, even though Lizzy had the Fellowship under her command, Aragorn and Boromir still wouldn't teach her.

"Two, one, five. Good. Very good." Boromir encouraged. He was teaching Merry and Pippin to fight, so that made Lizzy even madder. I was starting to suspect Lizzy had a slight crush on Boromir, but I couldn't be certain. Yet.

"Move your feet!" Aragorn yelled at the hobbits. I grinned, moving down the rocks to get a better view.

"You look good, Pippin." Merry said.

"Thanks." Pippin answered.

"Faster!" Boromir told them. "Come on. Good." I saw Boromir nick Pippin's hand by accident.

"Aaaaah!" Pippin yelled.

"Sorry!" Boromir apologised. Pippin kicked Boromir on the shin.

"Ahh!" He yelled in turn.

"Get him!" Merry jumped on Boromir. He went down in a mock battle. Boromir and Aragorn laughed along with the hobbits, and I joined them.

"For the Shire! Hold him! Hold him down! Merry!" I walked over, still grinning, to restrain them.

"Gentlemen, that's enough." I said half-joking, half-serious. I put a hand on either Hobbit's shoulder. Merry and Pippin grabbed my legs, pulling me down onto my back. I grunted as I hit the ground. Hard.

"What is that?" Lizzy asked. I climbed back up onto my feet and saw Legolas standing at the edge of the rocks, and I spotted a black cloud coming towards us.

"Nothing. It's just a whiff of cloud." Gimli dismissed. Boromir got up from off the ground as well.

"It's moving fast... against the wind." I observed.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas yelled.

"Hide!"

"Hurry!"

"Frodo! Hurry! Take cover!" Aragorn rushed around, hiding the Fellowship. We scrambled to gather our things, and Sam put out the fire. Legolas ran down to me and yanked me underneath an outcropping of rock. I heard a tremendous screeching overhead, and resisted the temptation to have a look. I felt a trembling next to me, and I looked over at Legolas to see his eyes were shut tightly and he was shaking violently. I touched his arm, and he flinched away from me. The Crebain passed, and the Fellowship began to emerge.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf yelled at us. Yes, I know what you're thinking. But now I knew his name! Yippee! I scrambled out from underneath the rock, and pulled Legolas with me. He very slowly moved out, and stood stock still. He stopped trembling, and his eyes glazed over. I looked round at the Fellowship, then back at Legolas. Aragorn came up behind me.

"Oh dear, not now..." Aragorn gently pushed me out of the way, put his hands on Legolas' shoulders, and stared him in the eyes.

"What's he doing?" I heard Lizzy ask Gandalf.

"Aragorn's going to try and communicate with Legolas telepathically. I've never done it, but Aragorn tells me it's very hard."

"What's wrong with Legolas?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Aragorn stepped back, looking at Gandalf.

"He won't let me in." I took a step forward to stand at Aragorn's side.

"Do you want me to have a go?"

"It couldn't hurt." He moved out of the way, and I took his place. "You need to... how do I phrase this... transport yourself over to his mind. It's harder than it sounds." I nodded.

"Well it sounds pretty hard so let's go!" Lizzy butted in.

"We're not going anywhere until Legolas is ok!" I almost yelled at her. She backed away, holding her hands up in mock surrender. I turned back to Legolas and did what Aragorn asked of me. I faintly heard his voice, but I couldn't make out individual words. There was an impenetrable wall around Legolas' mind. I knocked on it and waited. After what seemed like an eternity, a door appeared and I walked through it into a large room. In the corner I saw a huddled figure, and I walked over to see Legolas crouched in said corner. I knelt next to him. "What's wrong? If you tell me, I can help you." I barely heard his whispered reply.

"No one can help me." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Please tell me?" Legolas looked up at me, and I was immediately sucked into a vision. Well, two visions actually.

In the first one I saw how Legolas' mother died. I also felt his pain at not being able to save her. In the second vision I saw how Sauron tortured Legolas. As I came out of the vision I saw Legolas had shifted to face me properly.

"Now you know what only myself, Aragorn and my father knows." I could tell Legolas was expecting me to jilt him for being weak, but I didn't.

"I feel honoured that you feel close enough to me to show me that. Do you think you could join us again for the climb up Caradhras?" Legolas shook his head.

"I don't think so. The memory is still too near." His voice cracked at the end of his sentence. I nodded.

"Join us when you feel ready." I exited his mind. The Fellowship were looking at me expectantly. I turned to Aragorn.

"Is he coming?"

"Not yet. The Crebain scared him." Aragorn tilted his head to the side, confused. "They reminded him of the Riders."

"Ah..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?" Lizzy yelled. I grinned at her.

"Never mind. Now, do we have a mountain to climb or what?"

* * *

I changed into a warm, fluffy fleece to go up the snowy mountain. Everyone else (apart from the elf of course, but he was still in a trance, and anyway, Aragorn said that elves don't feel the cold) had changed into clothes for maximum body warmth, but I didn't feel the need. Ever since I had come to Middle Earth I had felt... different. I felt lighter, more graceful. Legolas walked next to me, holding on to my fleece as if it was the only thing tying him to Middle Earth. As we walked up the mountain, I heard Aragorn call out.

"Frodo!" Aragorn helped Frodo to his feet. Frodo regained his footing and put a hand to his neck. Frodo looked back up the slope. The Ring lay in the snow, glistening. Boromir saw the Ring in the snow and picked it up by its chain. "Boromir." Aragorn warned. Boromir was oblivious, captivated by the Ring. His face seemed sad.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing. Such a little thing." He reached out a gloved hand to touch it.

"Boromir!" Aragorn's voice was more insistent. Boromir looked up, pulled from his trance. "Give the Ring to Frodo." Boromir walked slowly down the slope to the Ranger and the Hobbit. Aragorn's hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

"As you wish..." Boromir held out the Ring to Frodo. Frodo didn't wait, and grabbed the Ring sharply, a tormented expression on his face. "...I care not." Boromir jokingly tousled Frodo's hair, and turned to resume climbing. Frodo looked on suspiciously and Aragorn released his grip on his sword. I turned back to wading through the snow.

But then, I felt snow shoved down the back of my shirt. I spun around, trying to dislodge the snow.

"Lizzy, what was that for?" I yelled.

"For fun, duh!" I glared at her, bending down to make a snowball. Lizzy shrieked and ran away from me. I chucked my snowball and it hit her right in the back. She chucked a snowball back at me, but I dodged it.

"What are you doing?" Pippin asked innocently.

"Having a snowball fight."

"What's a snowball?" Lizzy grinned.

"Oh, you shouldn't have asked that!" Lizzy made a snowball and threw it at Pippin, who looked down at his snow-covered chest in surprise. Lizzy and I threw snowballs at the Fellowship (avoiding Legolas, though I could tell Lizzy was itching to throw one at him), who slowly reacted. Eventually, Gandalf stopped us.

"We must carry on if we want to reach the other side of Caradhras by nightfall." That stopped us. We carried on walking.

Legolas had finally come back, but continued to walk next to me.

"Thank you. For earlier." He said. I smiled at him.

"No problem." Then, being the klutz I was, I tripped and landed face down in the snow. I pushed myself up and spotted a hand reaching out to help me up. I grabbed it and pulled myself up. I let go of Legolas' hand and carried on walking. Suddenly, I stopped. I looked down at my feet, then back at Legolas and my footprints. Then at Legolas. My footprints were exactly like his; almost indistinguishable.

"It seems as though you have some Elvish tendencies."

"It seems so..." Lizzy caught up with us.

"How are you walking on top of the snow?"

"I have no idea..." Just then, the wind started blowing, and the Fellowship started struggling. Legolas ran ahead. His step was light and he moved with ease across the top of the snow, staring into the blinding storm.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" _(Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be blood-stained!)_

"There is a fell voice on the air!" I said to the Fellowship.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled. With a rending echo, a horde of rock slabs and boulders fall from the mountain's arms. The Fellowship shoved themselves flat against the sheer cliff wall to avoid the onslaught of stone. I yanked Legolas back.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled.

"No!" Gandalf yelled in response. With determination against all odds, Gandalf stepped out onto the ledge, rising on the snow, chanting out a counter command to Caradhras. The old wizard's voice bellowed into the air, attempting to calm the rage of the mountain. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" _(Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!) _The wizard's voice was drowned out by a more terrible cry in the maelstrom.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!" _(Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!)_ I could hear Saruman chanting louder and fiercer than Gandalf. I gripped the side of the mountain for fear of falling off. I heard lightning strike the tip of Caradhras, sending a second avalanche of sheer white ice down onto us. As the storm of snow fells, Gandalf continued to command the mountain, to no avail. I snatched Gandalf from the edge and pulled him against the cliff just before the ice-fall hit. The avalanche cascaded over us, and snow buried us completely. Legolas and I were the first ones out of the snow. I didn't feel the cold, but it was obvious that everyone else did.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir yelled.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn replied.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gimli said. In Gandalf's eyes there was a shadow of doubt, of fear that lies unsaid.

"Let the Ring bearer decide." Gandalf stated. Boromir shouted through the snowstorm, holding Merry and Pippin to him. Both were cold and extremely pale.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" That was Boromir.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

"We will go through the mines." Frodo said.

"So be it."

* * *

**Legolas' POV**

Cat was confusing me. She was so much like... But no. She died 2000 years ago. But they were so similar...

I forbid myself from thinking about her when she died. But I still remember her name...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... Ivana Eledhwen. Daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. My one true love.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOTR, Crebain from Dunland or Caradhras.


	6. The Mines of Moria: Part 1

**This chapter is kinda in two parts: this chapter, and the next. This chapter ends at the end of the battle, and the next one ends just as they enter Lothlorien. Oh, if you've forgotten, if the speech is in italics, then the person is speaking Elvish. Enjoy!**

**Call Brandybuck:** Thanks! No, Boromir is not the pair for Lizzy. You'll out about that pairing after Lothlorien. But Boromir (and Faramir for that matter) is closer to Lizzy than you may think... it's all going to be explained in Lothlorien (for Cat and Lizzy).

**AddisonMalfoy:** Thanks!

**BlackestSlytherin:** I'm sorry mellon-nin! I'm trying, I promise! Merry Christmas to you too.

* * *

_The Mines of Moria: Part 1_

**Lizzy's POV**

After Frodo had decided that we should go through the mines of Moria, we all turned around and started climbing back down the mountain. I was walking behind Cat and Legolas, and I was very bored. And when I'm bored... things get nasty. For other people, obviously. Not me.

So to cheer myself up, I decided to push a certain blonde elf down the mountain. Hey, he's an elf! I probably wouldn't hurt him. Probably.

Talking of being blonde... hmm, what about some nicknaming? 'His Blondliness'? 'Leggy-bear'? 'Lego-my-ego'? Oh, I have it! 'He-who-prances-about-in-stockings'! Yes, that works.

So back to pushing he-who-prances-about-in-stockings down the mountain. I quickly and quietly jogged down to behind the happy couple and then shoved Legolas down the mountain. He tumbled down for a bit, then put his hands out to go into a final forward roll, then came up, brushed himself off, and carried on walking. Cat looked at me.

"What was that for?" She asked. I shrugged innocently.

"I don't know. He annoyed me."

"How?"

"By being there." Cat looked offended.

"You don't have to hate him, you know."

"Yes I do. He's an elf, and he's not as perfect as he thinks." Cat raised an eyebrow. "Ok maybe he is. But it's funny to bug him, and maybe I'll get him to go off in a girly huff."

"God Lizzy, he's not a girl."

"Are you sure?" We both looked at Leggy-bear, who was still ridding himself of snow (in a girly way). Cat glared at me. "Well, he is quite girly." Cat sped up to get away from me, but I wouldn't let that happen. I ran back down to her, and since she was ignoring me, I shoved _her_ down the mountain.

She was obviously expecting it, and didn't fall. Instead she just skidded down the side of Caradhras, and came to a stop next to Legolas. She turned and gave me the thumbs up, so I glared at her and carried on walking.

"The Walls…of Moria!" Gimli said. We had _finally _got to where everyone was saying the door to Moria was. We stood and looked at a vast cliff face, sheer and brooding, which rose above us and before us, away into the mist. Phew. I can only take a small amount of glamorous description at one time. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli knocked his axe against a rock.

"Yes, Gimli, their masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas asked. Gimli ignored him. There seems to be a lot of ignoring going on at the moment. I heard a foot splash into shallow water. Frodo gasped, pulling his leg back. Gandalf approached the rock between two twisted, gnarled trees. He ran his hand over the cliff face.

"Now... let's see. Ithildin." Beneath his hand were spidery silver lines, faint beneath the dirt of ages. "It mirrors only starlight…and moonlight."

"Ok, so how do we get in?" I asked impatiently, but no one replied. I saw the silvery lines on the rock grow bright, shining with sheer white light. They formed the outline a door formed of two columns beneath an arch with a star in the centre. Gandalf explained to everyone, pointing with his gnarled staff. "It reads 'The Door of Durin - Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'"

"What do you suppose that means?" Pippin asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." Gandalf put his staff's end upon the glimmering star. "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" _(Gate of the Elves, open now for me!)_ The Doors remained closed. Gandalf raised his hands. "Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen." _(Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.)_

"Nothing's happening." Pippin spoke again, stating the obvious. Gandalf glanced at him, looking slightly annoyed. He pushed on the doors, but they remained fast.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves... Men... and Orcs."

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf said angrily. Cat and I grinned and sat down together.

"You doing alright?" Cat asked.

"Fine, I guess. Well I suppose it's kinda scary, being here." I nodded. "Cat, do you wish that you were back home? Doing maths homework and all that stuff. Instead of being here, fighting mythical creatures?" Cat didn't hesitate.

"No. I mean, it's terribly frightening, fighting mythical creatures, but would you rather do _maths homework_?" She asked, her eyebrows rising. I laughed.

"Course not. I wonder how long we've been gone in Earth days."

"Could be the same." Cat said.

"Could be different." I countered. Cat sighed in defeat.

"How about we get a watch?" I nodded and then Cat's watch was in her hand. We both leaned over it, looking at the time. After a few seconds, Cat spoke again. "Is it just me, or does it seem to be the same time as we left?"

"Sadly, it's not just you." The second hand time was ticking, but staying in place. Cat strapped the watch to her wrist for safe keeping. "Suppose we'll find out later." Cat nodded. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aragorn unhitching Bill's bridle (Bill was our horse).

"The Mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill." Aragorn was saying.

"Bye-bye Bill." Sam said sadly.

"Go on, Bill, go on. Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home." They watched Bill clip-clop down the shore through the night.

"It's a riddle." Frodo said. Cat and I both turned to look at him. "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" He asked.

"Mellon..." Gandalf replied. The stone doors slowly swung open, rumbling deeply. Gandalf put a rough-hewn crystal into the gnarled roots topping his staff.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin." Gimli said. I wondered when Legolas and Gimli had become friends. Gandalf brought his hand to his staff, blowing upon the crystal. It started to glow. Gandalf leant the staff towards the dark halls that were ahead of us. "And they call it a mine. A mine!"

"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir told him. Gandalf's light revealed rotted, broken and battered forms strewn about, casting long shadows across the room.

"Oh! No! Noooo!" Gimli cried. The forms were clearly corpses. Legolas pulled out an arrow from the body of a fallen Dwarf, examined it and cast it away in disgust.

"Goblins!" Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords. Legolas fit an arrow to his bow.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir stated. The four Hobbits were backing toward the door. Something stirred in the water behind them. "Now get out of here, get out!" We all started for the door, when Frodo was grabbed from behind and pulled off his feet.

"Frodo!" Sam, Merry, Pippin and Lizzy cried.

"Strider!" Sam called.

"Help!" Frodo was getting closer to the door.

"Get off him! Strider!" Sam called again, hacking at the tentacle with his little sword.

"Aragorn!" Merry shouted. The hobbits clutched at Frodo, attempting to keep him away from the water as the tentacles wrapped around him. The creature at the gate released Frodo for a split-second, and feigned disappearance under the waters. I wasn't fooled. Suddenly, many tentacles came boiling out of the water, slapping the other hobbits aside and grabbing Frodo around the leg. He was pulled out over the water and into the air. "Frodo!" Merry screamed. Legolas ran out onto the shore and shot. His arrow pierced a three-pronged tentacle wrapping itself over Frodo's face.

"Strider!" Frodo shrieked. Boromir and Aragorn rushed to the water with their swords, and they attacked the beast. I could tell Cat wanted to help, and so did I, but we couldn't. We huddled together in the doorway. The beast flung Frodo wildly in the air. Despite the Fellowship's efforts, the hobbit was lowered towards a gaping maw in the water, ringed with fangs. Aragorn sliced through the tentacle holding Frodo, who fell into Boromir's arms.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf bellowed.

"Legolas!" Cat yelled. Aragorn and Boromir retreated. Boromir ran for the gates with Frodo as a huge tentacle uncoils a hand-like limb, snaking after them. Legolas took aim.

"Into the cave!" Aragorn yelled. Legolas shot and his arrow ran deep into the beast's right eye, and it recoiled for a moment with a roar. "Run!" As we ran into Moria, the sea creature reached out and slammed the gates shut. Slabs of rock dropped and the roof of the passageway collapsed, crumbling. We stared in fear as the last rays of moonlight were obliterated. There was total darkness. I was trembling as this happened.

"We now have but one choice." Light appeared from Gandalf's staff. He knocked it on the floor and the light brightened, showing the startled and frightened faces of the Fellowship. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world."

* * *

**Cat's POV**

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Gandalf told us. Somehow I doubted that would happen. After a while, we entered a great cavern with a serpentine walkway running down through the middle. The path was rough and narrow, and rocky arches and boulder-like lumps appear in the half-light of the caverns. Gandalf rested his hand upon a rock with dark, silvery veins running through it. "The wealth of Moria was not in gold... or jewels..." The wizard tilts his staff down towards the pit. "...but in Mithril." I leant over to Legolas and whispered

"What's Mithril?" He chuckled quietly.

"A precious silvery metal, very lightweight but capable of providing extreme strength." Legolas told me.

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf said.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift." Gimli said in awe.

"Yes! I never told him, but it's worth was greater than the value of the Shire!" I noted Frodo looked quite astonished. We climbed up steep steps on the side of a cavern with many rows of tombs, all silent, all quiet now. A vast graveyard. I scrambled up the steps with no trouble at all. We then climbed another flight of stairs to a crossroads in the mine; three roads loomed before us. Gandalf held out his staff. He glanced from one to the other and back again. He whispered

"I have no memory of this place." I sat down heavily on a rock next to Lizzy.

"Well that's just great." She huffed. I grinned and nudged her gently with my shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll get out. Hopefully." Lizzy grinned back at me.

"Course we will." I felt a faint pressure on my back. I looked behind me to see Legolas standing there awkwardly.

"Could I talk to you?" I nodded and gently pushed Lizzy off the rock.

"Go and talk to Boromir or something." Lizzy blushed, glared at me, and went over to sit next to Boromir. I shifted up so Legolas could sit next to me. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Legolas opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. I had never seen an elf this uncomfortable before. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like being underground, that's all." I raised an eyebrow, but didn't press the matter. I knew there was something else. After an awkward pause, Legolas spoke again. "_Can you understand me?_" I knew he was speaking Elvish, and I also knew that I _could_ understand him. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that." I smiled.

"It's ok. And yes, I did understand you." Legolas, and the rest of the Fellowship for that matter, looked shocked.

"_So, you can speak Elvish?_" I frowned, trying to figure out how to.

"_Yes..._" I said haltingly. "_Though I don't know how._"

"Oh! It's that way." Gandalf said suddenly. I was slightly annoyed now. But hey! I had spoken Elvish... somehow.

"He's remembered!" Merry said joyfully. We all started down a dark stairway. Gandalf put on his hat.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." Gandalf rested a hand on Merry's shoulder. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." The old wizard lent on his walking stick, breathing heavily. Legolas and I continued conversing in Elvish. I found that the more I did it, the easier it became.

Before long, we came to a more open space. Broken ornate columns lay tumbled across the floor. Gandalf lifted his staff.

"Let me risk a little more light." His staff illuminated a grand hall of stone lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings as far as the eye could see. Gimli gasped at the halls of his sires. "Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." The halls were edged with silver light from the wizard's staff, shivering in a light not seen for years to grace their stones.

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam said in awe. We all walked forward through the hall, and peered around a column. There was a ray on sunlight shining through a chamber where corpses lay scattered about.

"Haugh!" Gimli said, and ran into the chamber.

"Gimli!" Gandalf warned. But Gimli paid no heed to Gandalf. The dwarf stopped and knelt by a crypt in the centre of the room. Gandalf walked forward and peered at the tomb's surface.

"No! No! No!" Gimli sobbed. Boromir moved and placed his hand on Gimli's shoulder.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It is as I feared." Gandalf said sorrowfully. I bent my head in respect. Gimli wailed. Gandalf gave his hat and staff to Pippin, bent down and took from the grasp of a corpse a large and battered book. The rest of the Fellowship crept into the room. Gandalf opened the book and cleared the dirt from its pages.

"Kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ra narag. Kheled-zâram ... Balin tazlifi." Gimli chanted softly.

"We must move on, we cannot linger!" Legolas spoke urgently to Aragorn.

"They have taken the bridge... and the second hall." Gandalf read aloud from the book. Gimli stopped sobbing, and looked up blankly. "We have barred the gates... but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes." Pippin backed away, still holding the hat and staff. "Drums... drums... in the deep." Gandalf slowly turned the smudged, bloodstained page. "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark." I watched Pippin stumble back slightly and he spotted a corpse sitting by a stone well with an arrow in its chest. He turned towards it. "We cannot get out..." Gandalf glanced at the last, single line, a scrawl fading out at the bottom of the page. "They are coming!" The silence was broken by Pippin. Curious, he reached out and lightly twisted the arrow in the corpse. The skull fell off, falling into the well with a resounding crash. Gandalf whipped around, spooked. Pippin turned to face him, looking guilty. As he did, the corpse slid into the well, dragging with it a chain and bucket, its noise echoing from hall to hall far below. Where once was only silence, a ricocheting noise then filled every cranny. Pippin winced at each new wave of noise. Then, silence. The Fellowship began to relax. Boromir exhaled. Gandalf slammed the book shut. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf pulled his hat and staff from the hobbit's hands. I grinned.

**Boom**…**boom**. Gandalf slowly turned back, and Pippin turned as well, staring down into the well.

**Boom**.

**Boom-boom**.

**Boom-boom-boom**. The beat paused. Like a heartbeat, it began again.

**Boom-boom-boom-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM**… I saw that everyone was very afraid.

"Frodo!" Sam cried.

"Orcs!" Legolas exclaimed. Boromir rushed to the doors to have a look. Arrows hissed into the door near his face. Aragorn dropped his torch and ran to Boromir.

"Get back! You stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn told the hobbits. Legolas turned to Lizzy and I.

"Try not to get hurt. It may be too much to ask, but try and stay out of sight." He sighed, and turned back to the door. Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn worked the doors shut. Lizzy and I looked at each other. Lizzy rolled her eyes but we both ran and hid behind a pillar. We heard a bellow just outside.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir stated. I peered around the pillar, but immediately wished I hadn't. There was a pounding outside and many creatures beyond began breaking the doors down. Weapons crashed through splintering spaces. Legolas and Aragorn stood poised, ready to shoot; the Hobbits were also ready, though fear clouded their eyes. The first clear gap was gashed in the door and Legolas shot — a shrill cry rings out. The Elf notched an arrow to his bow as Aragorn shot another. Suddenly, the beasts broke through and the battle began. A wave of armour-clad Orcs charged towards the Fellowship, who engage the Orcs. Aragorn and Legolas pierced Orcs with their arrows while Boromir smashed another with his sword; Gimli caught one in the stomach. With a roar, Gandalf launched himself into the fray, and the Hobbits follow. I ducked back behind the pillar. I heard heavy footsteps and knew that the cave troll had entered the fight. I looked back, and saw that the troll was swinging his chain in circles above his head. He swung at Legolas, but thankfully Legolas dodged it. Again the troll swung, and his chain whipped around a pillar; my pillar; and caught. Legolas darted towards it and put his foot on the chain to hold it tight. I got out of his way. He grinned at me and ran along it onto the trolls shoulders. He shot it in the back of the head and jumped off.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." Sam said, hitting Orcs with a skillet.

"Frodo!" Someone yelled. I saw it was Aragorn, trying to fight his way over to the Ring-bearer. After a while, I heard another shout.

"Aragorn? Aragorn!" Frodo shouted.

"Frodo!" I saw Frodo slash the troll's hand with his sword. I couldn't just stand there, I had to do something. The troll dropped Frodo to the ground, twisting his injured hand and staring at it. Frodo lay on the floor. The cave troll raised its mace and began to swing, but Aragorn leapt down into the recess. "Yaaahh!" Aragorn shouted. He grabbed a spear from the floor and stabbed the troll with it. It didn't penetrate its flesh, but held the beast at bay. Pippin and Merry began throwing stones at the troll's head. The troll, infuriated, swung his arm down and hit Aragorn, sending him flying across the room. He collapsed onto the floor. Frodo raced after him and tried to rouse him, but Aragorn was too stunned to move. Lizzy and I looked at each other once again.

"Shall we?"

"What?" I asked, confused. Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"I mean go and help! We did take martial arts lessons, right?" I grinned.

"Come on then!" I grabbed Lizzy's hand and together we ran out. I saw Frodo begin to run away, but the troll blocked his path with its spear, throwing Frodo back. The troll stabbed Frodo in the chest. Lizzy gasped and ran to Frodo. I let her and ran to help the rest of the hobbits. But they didn't need my help. There were fine.

"Yaaahh!" Merry and Pippin yelled, running up onto the troll and stabbing him.

"Frodo?" Sam asked from across the room. "Frodo!" Sam ran towards Frodo. Aragorn, Boromir and Gandalf started to fight madly to reach the little hobbit. Lizzy was nearly to him. Frodo slumped to the floor, the spear sticking out of his chest. I stopped watching the events and began punching some orcs.

Finally, there were no more orcs to kill. Everyone was huddled around Frodo as I went around making sure all the remaining orcs were dead. All the rest had fled. I walked over to Frodo just as he lifted up his shirt to reveal a kind of chain mail.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Gimli said in awe. I smiled but then more orcs were heard from down the hall.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOTR, the Mines of Moria, Mithril or Orcs (thank goodness!)

**This chapter is really long so be grateful! The next one might be a little shorter, but the Lothlorien chapter will be _really_ long, don't worry. So please review, no flames. Oh, and I've made another story. It's about the Rise of the Guardians, so if you haven't seen it, then it will make no sense whatsoever. Merry Christmas!**


	7. The Mines of Moria: Part 2

**I just read all your reviews and can I just say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, read or favourited my story! Oh, and if you like Lizzy then she's going to have a say in the next chapter. Stay tuned to find out how Cat knows Elvish, about Cat and Lizzy's past and also about Sauron.**

**Call Brandybuck: **Ooh, you will find out about all that lot next chapter.

**Erik'sAngelOfMusic17:** Thank you so much! Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_The Mines of Moria: Part 2_

**Cat's POV**

Once Frodo was able to run (the spear had knocked the breath out of him) we ran into a high, ornate hall of pillars with a ray of light breaking through from some high shaft. Orcs scrambled out from the floor or crawl from the ceiling and down the pillars, like spiders. They were disgusting. They surrounded us, and drew our weapons (if we had any *cough* everyone except Lizzy and I *cough*) and stood in a circle. The Orcs snarled and leered at our frightened faces. Just then, a fiery light appeared at the end of a hall followed by a thunderous rumble. The orcs fled, panicking, in all directions.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf. Gandalf did not respond for a moment. He closed his eyes, concentrating. The rumble was heard again. Gandalf opened his eyes, and they looked grim and solemn.

"A Balrog - a demon of the ancient world." The thing growled, still hidden around a corner of the vast hall, throwing fiery light on the pillars. I looked up at Legolas; he looked frightened. He clearly knew what the beast was. "This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" We ran between the rows of pillars and come to a small doorway in the wall. "Quickly!" Gandalf glanced behind himself, and follows us through the door. We enter a passageway and go down a flight of steps. I had no idea what was going on, but I kept up all the same. The stairs ended in a missing segment. Boromir nearly fell into fires below but I pulled him back. Boromir's torch whirled away into the vast underworld beneath; the hobbits too stop short of falling in. Gandalf joined us wearily, and leant on a wall.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn cried.

"Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!" Aragorn moved towards Gandalf, but Gandalf pushed him roughly away. "Do as I say!" I saw hurt and confusion register on Aragorn's face. "Swords are no more use here!" The Balrog roared again. We descended a flight of stairs twisting into the fiery depths, rising from the ground far below. But we encountered a gap in the stairs. Legolas leapt forward and landed on the other side. I joined him easily.

"Gandalf." Legolas beckoned, and Gandalf jumped over. Arrows whistled into the air from a far ledge, striking the stone steps at our feet, where Gandalf had stood but a moment ago. Legolas shot back.

"Merry! Pippin! Hoo-ahh!" Boromir shouted, and leapt across the gap with Merry and Pippin safely with him.

"Jump Lizzy!" I yelled, and so Lizzy jumped, and I caught her.

"Sam." Aragorn said, and pitched Sam to the other side. Aragorn reached out to pick up Gimli but he held up his hand.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf." He stated and leapt forward but nearly fell back into the chasm. Legolas grabbed his beard and pulled him up. I giggled, despite the moment. "Not the beard!" Some of the stone steps crumbled and fell into the abyss. Aragorn pushed Frodo back up the steps and clambered after him. Frodo climbed to his feet and looked at the widened gap that separated him from the rest of the Fellowship.

"Steady. Hold on!" Aragorn yelled, laying a hand on Frodo's shoulder. I heard the Balrog approaching from the other hall, it's fiery light getting closer. A huge rock fell from the ceiling and smashed through the steps behind Aragorn and Frodo, creating another gap and weakening the stair's foundation. The stairs began to wobble. "Hang on! Lean forward!"

"Come on!" I shouted. Aragorn and Frodo shifted their weight forward, tipping the stairs across the divide and slamming them onto the steps where we were waiting. We pulled them to safety. Turning, we turned to run down the stairs as the stone structures collapsed behind us, crumbling and falling into the abyss. Lizzy looked at me and I waggled my eyebrows at her.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf told us. We ran, but Gandalf didn't follow. He turned, looking into the wall of fire. A great form of black shadow leapt through the flames, its eyes of white fire, great ash-black horns curling around a bull-like head. It opened its maw, rippling heat pouring out with a rumble. Gandalf turned, running after us. I saw a narrow bridge of stone appear, and we ran across it. Gandalf turned to face the Balrog. "You cannot pass!"

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted. Great shadows like wings of ash whirled around the demon, which spread its arms and burst into cracking, bursting, thundering flame. Gandalf stood beneath it, staff and sword raised. I clutched Legolas' arm in fear. But Lizzy, well, being Lizzy, wasn't scared.

"Hey!" She yelled, waving at the Balrog. I turned to her angrily. "What's your name? I think I'll call you... Bob. Hey Bob, want to come to dinner?" Gandalf, thankfully, ignored her.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor..." Gandalf began to lift his staff. A blazing light radiated from it, illuminating the entire bridge, encircling the wizard in a globe of endless light. "The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!" The Balrog heaved its arm upward, a sword of fire formed in its hand. It struck down on Gandalf, who parried the blow with his blade, shattering the Balrog's sword. Glowing embers ran off the circle of light around the wizard. The enraged monster bellowed at the wizard. Aragorn ran forward. "Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf clenched his teeth. A thread of flames issued forth from the Balrog's maw, and it stepped forward onto the bridge. The beast brandished a flaming whip, lashing it about menacingly. Gandalf summoned the last of his energy, and raised his sword and staff together into the air. "YOU... SHALL NOT... PASS!" Gandalf drove his staff into the bridge. The bridge collapsed from under it as the Balrog moved towards Gandalf, and broke before the wizard's staff. I watched the demon plunge backwards into the chasm, still wielding its glowing whip. I remembered this bit from the film, but I was unable to say anything. Gandalf, exhausted, leant of his staff and watched the Balrog fall; and turned away to follow us. At the last second, the flaming whip lashed up from the depths of the abyss and wind around Gandalf's ankle, dragging him over the edge.

"Bob, that wasn't very nice!" Lizzy yelled down to the Balrog. Gandalf clung onto the bridge but strains to keep his grip. Frodo rushed forward but Boromir restrained him.

"No, no!" Boromir yelled.

"Gandaaaaalf!" Frodo shouted. The old wizard grasped vainly at the stone, looking into Frodo's eyes. He stopped struggling.

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf let go of the stone and fell into the chasm, spreading his arms, the light of the Balrog glimmering far below. I was stunned; I couldn't move.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Frodo was desperate. Boromir grabbed hold of Frodo and starts to leave up a flight of stairs.

"Aragorn!"

"Nooooooooooooo!" Aragorn was also stunned. Legolas pulled my arm gently, but I still couldn't move. I didn't know Gandalf that well, but he was a fatherly figure to everyone, not just me.

"Cat, come on." Legolas pulled my arm again. I didn't resist. I didn't have it in me. I allowed him to pull me along. Orc arrows started whistling once again, shooting at us. We ran out of Moria, everyone distraught. I sat, in shock. Sam sat on the ground, bowed his head onto his hands, and began to weep. Merry consoled Pippin, who was lying crying. Boromir tried to restrain Gimli as the dwarf vented out his rage and sorrow. I looked up at Legolas, who wore a look of shock and disbelief. He stood next to me. I stood and put an arm around him, attempting to comfort him. He looked down at me. His eyes seemed puzzled and unsure.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn commanded.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir said, pleading.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up. On your feet Sam." He lifted Sam up. "Frodo? Frodo!" Legolas gently took my arm down, and helped get them up. Frodo, grieving, stood alone upon the stark hillside. Weeping silently, he turned towards us, a single tear running down his chin. Lizzy went over and hugged him.

"It's going to be ok." I told myself over and over again. We started walking to Lothlorien.

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

We stopped briefly for it was quite a way to Lothlorien. Aragorn asked me to make a fire, but you know, I wasn't really paying attention when Cat and I went to Girl Scouts. But I did know you had to have dry wood to make a fire. I couldn't see any dry wood, but I did spot Legolas' bow. So when Legolas wasn't looking, I nicked his bow and snapped it into little pieces. I made a lovely little fire, and everyone congratulated me. Even Legolas.

But when we got up to go, Legolas couldn't find his bow.

"Does anyone know where my bow is?" No one could answer. Legolas turned slowly to look at me. "Do you know where it is?" I grinned wryly and started to move away. Legolas' eye strayed to the now put-out fire, and he saw the markings on the wood. "You burnt my bow!?" He yelled at me. I ran away like any sensible person. You do _not_ want an angry Elf on your trail.

Well, finally we got to Lothlorien. Nice place, but too many trees for my liking. Yes, I realise it was in a forest, but... yeah. Oh well. I could see Cat and Legolas admiring the trees, but I couldn't be bothered. Really.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell…" I heard Cat snort. "...and are never seen again."

"Mr. Frodo?" I heard Sam asked softly.

"Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" This time I snorted. But then arrows appeared around us. "Oh…" Legolas had his own bow out, pointing it at the other elves, for surely that was the only things they could be. A tall, golden-haired Elf appeared. He wasn't bad looking either.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOTR, Lothlorien, the Mines of Moria, Legolas (sadly) or Lizzy.

**Be grateful people, this took me _ages_! Even though it's not very long. And I did it one day after the previous chapter! The next one will take longer, since everything, and I mean _everything_, will be explained. So please review, no flames. Merry Christmas (again)!**


	8. Lothlorien

**Hey guys. Enjoy this chapter, it has all the answers in it. The bit with Cat is kinda weird, but it's just showing what a bond Legolas and Cat have.**

**Erik'sAngelOfMusic17: **I will, don't worry.

**Call Brandybuck: **Thanks. Lizzy's just odd like that. She did cry, I just didn't put it in. Hey, at least you know Gandalf's coming back. The Fellowship don't! Enjoy your answers.

* * *

_Lothlórien_

**Lizzy's POV**

I glared at the very attractive elf. I liked Gimli, and he just insulted him majorly. I spotted him wink at Cat, who blushed.

"Grrr..." Gimli growled. Night was falling among the Lothlorien trees. We stood on a platform which was, of course, up a tree. The golden-haired Elf greeted Legolas.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion."_ (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.)_ I inched my way over to Cat.

"What are they saying?" I asked her, expecting her to shrug.

"The Elf said 'Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.'" I stared at her.

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know. Do you not want to know what they're saying?"

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien." _(Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.)_ Legolas said formally.

"What did Legolas say?"

"He said 'Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.'" Haldir glanced at Aragorn.

"A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen." _(Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.)_

"Haldir said 'Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.'"

"Haldir." Aragorn said.

"That doesn't need translating." Cat said. I snickered quietly.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!" Gimli said.

"We have not had dealing with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir said, disgusted.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" Cat winced.

"Harsh."

"That was not so courteous." Aragorn chided. Haldir glanced at Frodo.

"You bring great evil with you." He looked at Aragorn. "You can go no further." Haldir walked away, but Aragorn argued with him, angrily. Cat continued translating.

"Boe ammen veriad lîn. Andelu i ven!" _(We need your protection. The road is fell!)_ Aragorn said.

"We need your protection. The road is fell!" Cat whispered to me. "I can't hear what Haldir said."

"Merin le telim." _(I wish we may come with you.)_

"Aragorn is saying 'I wish we may come with you.' I still can't hear Haldir."

"Henio, aníron boe ammen i dulu lîn!" _(Please, understand, we need your support!)_

"Please, understand, we need your support." I saw Legolas turn to look at Frodo, who looked away uncomfortably. Aragorn continued to argue loudly. Suddenly, it seemed he changed tactic and was pleading. Aragorn was now pleading.

"Andelu i ven." _(The road is very dangerous.)_ Aragorn said.

"The road is very dangerous." Cat whispered in my ear. Haldir appeared, looking less than happy.

"You will follow me." He said, slightly sulkily. I tried not to grin. Ha, grumpy elf. He offered his hand to Cat, who blushed again and took it. A caravan of Elves led us along a ridge, through the golden woods. Our group came to the end of the high ridge and looked out.

Below us, behind the mists, under sunset, a great glade of trees rose above the world, green and gold, rays of light drifting from the branches of the trees. "Caras Galadhon... the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

"Who?" I whispered to Cat, but she didn't reply. We arrived at Caras Galadhon, climbed a winding way among the great trees as the last rays of evening sun streamed through their trunks. We walked up the path until night fell (properly). In the blue glow of a moonlit night, we climbed a twisting stair about the trunk of a tree, past glimmering lights of silver and blue. Far above, the silhouetted shapes of the shadowy tree-branches loom. Passing numerous platforms, we came to a great palace in the trees, lit with silvery lights.

A curving walkway lay before us, leading up a low stair to an archway. Three-pronged, golden leaves were scattered about. Slowly, we gathered before the arch as Haldir stepped to one side, and looked up. With a glow issuing forth from them, a Lord and Lady, descending to meet us, hand in hand. I stared in awe. Aragorn touched his head reverently in greeting. The light dimmed, and before us the Lord and Lady, Galadriel and Celeborn, halted. I spotted the Lady's eyes focus on Frodo, but Celeborn spoke.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight there are here, yet nine there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" As Celeborn spoke, Lady Galadriel's eyes flickered to Aragorn's who looked up. "For I much desire to speak with him... I can no longer see him from afar." I grinned at Cat, who smiled back. We may not have liked LOTR, but we had seen 'They're taking the hobbits to Isengard'.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel said, reading the answer in Aragorn's eyes. Aragorn nodded slightly. Celeborn turned to Galadriel.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth." Legolas said quietly. Celeborn's sorrow and surprise was evident to me. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Cat put her hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin." Galadriel said. The dwarf looked up at her words. "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." Boromir turned his handsome face to the Lady, blinking and swallowing hard. Galadriel stared back, starlight glimmering in her eyes. I watched as Boromir looked away, weeping.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." A moment passed.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fall the the ruin of us all." Galadriel told us. Boromir looked back up at her, unsure. "Yet hope remains while the company is true." Galadriel looked at Sam and smiled. Sam continued to gaze at her, unlike Boromir. "Do not let your hearts be troubled." She looked at Cat for a moment, then looked at me. She continued talking, but I heard her voice in my head. '_Welcome to Lothlorien, Elizabeth Jacobs. I must speak with you and Catherine._' I tuned in again to what she was actually saying. "Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

* * *

**Cat's POV**

I don't know what to think of Lady Galadriel. She can speak in heads, I know that much. She spoke in mine; '_Catherine Joyner, I must talk with you and Elizabeth. There is something you must know._' That's what she said. But anyway, after that, we had an area provided for us to rest in. The hobbits were settling down to rest. In the trees, the Elves' singing was heard, and one female voice rising about the others, who sung softly in the background.

"_A Olórin i yaresse… (Olórin who once was…)  
Mentaner i Numeherui (Sent by the Lords of the West)  
Tírien i Rómenóri… (To guard the Lands of the East…)_" That's what she sung. The other elves sung:

"_Melme nóren sina (Our love for this land)  
núra ala (Is deeper than the deeps)  
Eäro… (Of the sea…)_"

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas said pensively. Aragorn was sharpening his sword as Gimli slept beside him.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

"I do not have the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near."

"…_Maiaron i Oiosaila, (Wisest of all Maiar,)  
Manan elye etevanne (What drove you to leave)  
Nórie i malanelye? (That which you loved?)_

…Ilfirin nairelma (Yet we will cast all away)  
ullume nucuvalme. (Rather that submit.)  
Nauva i nauva... (What should be shall be...)"

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." Sam said to Merry. Sam stood up after a moment. "The finest rockets ever seen, they burst in stars of blue and green..." Gimli snored loudly. "Or after thunder... silver showers..." Aragorn turned, annoyed, and swatted the dwarf's pillow, earning a grunt from Gimli. "Came falling like a ...rain of flowers..." He squatted down again. "Oh, that doesn't do they justice by a long road."

"Oh Sam, that was beautiful." Lizzy said. Aragorn looked out from his resting place beside Gimli's bed. He got up, moving past a small table with silver chalices glinting upon it. I watched him as he walked over to Boromir, who was seated alone on a great tree root.

"…_Ú-reniathach (No more will you wander)  
i amar galen (The green fields of this earth)  
I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen. (Your journey has ended in darkness.)_"

I could easily understand the elves. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Galadriel walking slowly and gracefully down some steps, and she beckoned to me. I grabbed Lizzy's hand and pulled her after Galadriel. I could sense the Fellowship staring at us, but I didn't care.

"Cat, where are we going?"

"We are going to follow Galadriel."

"Why?"

"Because that's what she told me." Lizzy shrugged and we ran down the steps, only to stop. I let go of Lizzy. Galadriel was holding a beautiful jug, filled with water.

"Will you look into the mirror?" Galadriel asked Lizzy and I.

"What will we see?" Lizzy asked. Galadriel stepped up to a basin.

"Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror…shows many things…" She began to pour water into the basin. "…things that were…things that are….and some things…" She emptied all the water into the basin. "…that have not yet come to pass." Lizzy raised an eyebrow but we both stepped up to look into the basin.

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

So Cat and I stepped up to the basin. I looked in it, and at first saw nothing. I looked up at Galadriel, but she was staring at Cat. I looked back, and this time saw a scene. It was... the Steward of Gondor? I also saw his wife, Finduilas. I saw a baby girl in Denethor's arms, and saw a young Boromir and Faramir standing nearby. I was very confused.

"Eira. My little girl..." Finduilas said gently. Boromir came up to her. "Have a look, Boromir. Your baby sister." I wondered why the mirror was showing me this. Finduilas handed Eira to Boromir. He looked down at her with a smile.

The scene changed, and I saw Galadriel with an older Eira.

"Eira, listen to me. Your mother would have wanted you to be safe. You will see your family again, I promise. Will you trust me?" Eira nodded. To my surprise, a kind of tear opened up in the air in front of them. Eira walked towards it, and stepped through it.

Then I saw my... parents? I saw my entire childhood pass in the blink of an eye, then the mirror went dark. I looked up at Galadriel.

"Was... was that me?" Galadriel replied

"I don't know exactly what you saw, I think I know roughly. Yes, that was you. I sent you to Earth because your father wanted you to be safe from the battle that was about to happen. I also sent Cat back."

"Who was Cat then?"

"My daughter." My eyes went wide. I would have replied, but then Cat slowly began to topple backwards. Galadriel, being an elf and having superb reflexes, caught her easily.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure... stay here with her." Galadriel put Cat down, leaning on a tree, and ran up the steps. I knelt next to Cat, unsure of what to do. Just then, Legolas sprinted into the glade, followed by Galadriel. He knelt on the other side of Cat. He took Cat's hand, and I saw her grip it back. She looked lost, but Legolas' touch soothed her. Very soon, the glazed look that had been in her eyes faded. She looked... different. Whatever she had seen in the mirror must have changed her. Then, being Cat, she fell asleep. Legolas gently picked her up and we re-joined the Fellowship. Aragorn stood up and rushed over.

"What's wrong?" Hmm, seems like everyone's asking that question at the moment. Legolas put a finger to his lips.

"Later." I went over to Galadriel.

"So tell me what's going on!" I didn't mean to be disrespectful, but I just really wanted to know.

"Catherine, or as I know here, Ivana, is my daughter. The mirror showed her her memories, but not all of them. When the mirror stopped, the memories didn't. Somehow, Sauron got into Ivana's mind, twisting the memories so they seemed like bad ones. Ivana knew Legolas, very well actually when she was little, so his presence helped her drive Sauron out of her mind. Now, she just needs to rest." I stared in shock.

"Really? You're not just playing with me?" Galadriel shook her head.

"No. I am being serious."

"Wow. So Cat's an elven princess? But she's not even an elf!"

"When I sent Catherine to Earth, she had to become human to fit in. You were already human, so it didn't make a difference for you. Now she has her memories back, she will turn back into an elf. Has she been showing Elvish tendencies?" I nodded. "You see?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I understand." I went back to Cat, but she was still asleep. Galadriel lent down and whispered something in Legolas' ear. He nodded, and I lay down to go to sleep.

* * *

**Legolas' POV**

I had been walking around Lothlorien, admiring the trees, when Galadriel ran over to me.

"Ivana needs your help." I stood still in surprise, not comprehending what she had just said. My body reacted before my mind and I rushed over to where Galadriel had come from. I saw Cat leaning against the tree with a glazed look in her eye. I knelt beside her and took her hand. She gripped it back, hard. I didn't know what was wrong with her, but I stayed by her. Slowly, the glazed look faded from her eyes and she fell asleep. I picked her up and we walked over to the Fellowship. Aragorn ran over.

"What's wrong?" I put a finger to my lips, not wanting to wake Cat, or should I say Ivana.

"Later." I told him. Lizzy and Galadriel went off to talk. After a while I heard a whisper in my ear. "_Legolas I think Sauron is invading your mind._" Galadriel told me. "_Come and talk to me later._" I nodded and she left.

* * *

**Cat's POV**

_*the next day*_

I eventually woke up, though I didn't open my eyes. I needed time to figure out what had just happened. I remembered what I saw in the mirror, but after that everything went out-of-control. I couldn't tell the good memories from the bad, but there seemed to be a dark presence in my mind. Then I felt a faint pressure on my hand, and I gripped it tight. Slowly, the presence disappeared. I could now make sense of the memories, and they passed in a flash. Once I had got to the present moment, I came back to the world, but then immediately fell asleep.

_*Flashback*_

_The first memory I saw was when I was only a few hours old. Galadriel showed me to the elves of Lothlorien, and they loved me._

_The scene changed, and I was quite a bit older. It was when I had just persuaded Haldir to teach me to shoot with a bow and arrow. He didn't want to, but eventually I got him to. I was amazing. Haldir was my age, but being a boy, he had gotten taught younger than me to shoot._

_Then, it was when I first met Legolas. It was at an archery competition, actually. It was the final round, and Legolas and I were neck in neck. Legolas shot, and his arrow went right to the middle of the bullseye. He smirked at me, daring me to do better. I took aim, and fired, my arrow going through the middle of Legolas'. I had won. There was a round of applause, and I smiled, accepting it. I stuffed my bow in my quiver and was about to introduce myself when Haldir came up behind me._

"_Well done!" He exclaimed. I grinned and turned around._

"_It's all thanks to you for teaching me so well!" Haldir smiled back. I looked back at Legolas, but he had walked away to his father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood. He probably thought I was a spoilt little girl. Oh well. My parents came over to congratulate me. I hugged them each round the waist, then turned around to see Legolas and Thranduil standing in front of us. I knew my parents and Thranduil were friends, so I shoved them over. They went off to chat, and Legolas and I were left alone. There was an awkward silence, but then I stuck out my hand. "Ivana Eledhwen." Legolas looked at my hand, then took it._

"_Legolas Thraduillion." I grinned._

"_Too much of a mouthful. I think I'll call you... 'Las." Legolas grinned._

"_I like you. I'll call you Iva." We linked arms and went off, best friends already._

_All the other memories I saw were about Legolas. Everyone assumed we were a couple, but we had never kissed. I was there when Legolas' mother died. When he came back after being tortured by Sauron, I was among the ones who nursed him back to life. Over time I did come to love him, and I really did want him to kiss me, but I didn't want to rush him. He never showed any romantic feelings towards me, so I never told him. Legolas also taught me to love trees._

_My last memory was of Galadriel and I. She wanted me to be safe from the upcoming war. I forget what the war was about. She wanted Lothlorien's next ruler to be safe. I protested, saying it would be better to save Celebrain, her being my younger sister. She wasn't a fighter either, and I was. But my mother wouldn't budge. Finally, I gave in. I stepped through a tear in the fabric of the universe, was all I saw._

_*End flashback*_

Now, however, I was back. I knew who I was, and I think I had officially become an elf. I sat up, feeling my ears. My suspicions were confirmed. They were pointed. I looked over at Legolas, but he was asleep. I stood up and started to explore. As I walked around, people started to recognise me. Apparently I looked quite similar now as I did when I was an elfling. Eventually, after much hugging and air-kissing, I wandered back to the Fellowship. Some of them were awake (not many though!), including Lizzy. Legolas was still asleep. I went over to Lizzy.

"Cat! You're awake!"

"Yes. I've been awake for ages now."

"God Cat, you sound really posh now. Are you an elf?" I grinned and showed her my ears. "That's really freaky. But my best friend is the princess of Lothlorien! Cool right?" I blushed.

"Miss Cat, what does she mean?" Sam asked hesitantly. I smiled.

"Please call me Cat. And she means, I am the daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn, which makes me the princess of Lothlorien." Sam's eyes went wide. Actually, everyone's did. I took Lizzy's hand and dragged her off to show here around Lothlorien. I lost her when we got to my room. It _was _pretty big. When I walked out my room, I spotted a familiar face. "Celebrain!" I yelled. My younger sister turned around to face me.

"Ivana?" She asked. I grinned and ran over to her. We embraced tenderly. "Where have you been these past... 2000 years?" I smiled.

"It's a long story. So fill me in on everything that's happened since I've been gone."

"Well Smaug was defeated, by a hobbit actually, Thorin Oakenshield was killed, and then everything was all nice and fine until Sauron came back again. And now here you are." I rolled my eyes.

"Always putting a positive spin on everything, aren't you?" Celebrain grinned.

"Sorry. You know me." I grinned, putting my arms around her shoulders in an annoying sisterly fashion.

"My my, you've grown. How many years younger are you than me? 60?" Celebrain glared at me.

"59!" I smiled again.

"Aww, you know I love you really." We continued bantering back and forth until our wanders took us to our parent's throne room.

* * *

**Legolas' POV**

When I woke up, Cat had gone. I took this opportunity to seek out Galadriel. What she told me last night bothered me, but made sense. Ever since I had joined the Fellowship I had felt a slight disturbance in my mind. It disappeared briefly when Cat coxed me out of my mind, but returned soon after. I hadn't thought it could be Sauron. I found Galadriel.

"What you said is true. Sauron had been invading my mind."

"Would you like me to try and drive him out?" I nodded. Galadriel put both her hands on either side of my head, and concentrated hard. I couldn't feel anything, until Galadriel dropped her hands. Then I felt like an extraordinary weight had been lifted from my mind. I bowed slightly to Galadriel. She smiled. "You know you don't have to bow to me, Legolas. You mean so much to Ivana, that I consider you a son. Ivana really likes you." I frowned at Galadriel. "Oh dear. I shouldn't have said anything." I smiled.

"No, don't worry. Iva means a lot to me as well. Speaking of her, where is she?"

"She's with Celebrain, and they are wandering towards my throne room. I'll come with you." I fisted my hand over my heart and bowed again. Galadriel smiled and we walked to her throne room.

* * *

**Cat's POV**

Celebrain and I strode through the doors to Galadriel's throne room. The room was packed. I leant over to Celebrain.

"Why is everyone here?"

"They've heard the lost princess has returned." The elves, being elves and having inhuman hearing, turned to my sister and I.

"The lost princess!" Someone yelled. I smiled as there was thunderous applause. After the applause had died down, there was a general buzzing among the elves. _Everyone_ was there, and I walked among them, embracing them and talking to them. I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder and turned to see Haldir standing there.

"So, you're back." I glared at him, shifting my weight onto the other foot.

"Yes, Mr. Arrogant, I'm back. Not that you care or anything." Haldir pouted.

"Oh, but Ivana, I love you so much!" I shoved him. He always flirted with me, but I wasn't interested. I loved another blonde-haired elf.

"Oh be quiet. If you're not going to be nice, then go away." Haldir walked away. I rolled my eyes and carried on greeting my people. Again, I felt a faint pressure on my back. I turned around, expecting Haldir again, but instead Legolas was standing there.

" 'Las. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Galadriel wanted me to give you this..." He held out a beautiful crown of flowers. I bent my head, and after a pause Legolas gently put the crown on my head. I grinned.

"Now you need one." Legolas smiled and was about to say something else but then I heard the door open. The Fellowship stood awkwardly in the doorway. I spotted Aragorn looking around in amazement. I made my way over to them. When I eventually got over there, I walked over to Aragorn. "What brings you to my throne room?" I asked, gesturing around at the room.

"We were wondering where you were. Are you alright?" I nodded.

"I'm fine. I was just talking with Celebrain, and we ended up here." Aragorn smiled.

"I think Galadriel wants you, Miss Cat." Sam said, still looking around in awe.

"I told you before, call me Cat." I smiled and turned to look at my mother. She was beckoning me over, so I obeyed. This time, the crowd parted before me, and I walked through, giving out smiles. I grabbed Celebrain on the way. Together we walked up to the thrones. As we reached them, there was another round of applause. Celebrain took her place next to _Ada_, and I took mine next to _Naneth_. We stood together, welcoming the show of appreciation. Of course, it was just for me, but it wasn't like I was getting big-headed or anything (like Haldir). I said something, but my voice was drowned by the noise of the crowd. When they finally quietened down, I tried again.

"I just wanted to apologise for being away for so long. There was some... personal business to take care of."

"For 2000 years?" Someone yelled out from the audience. I smiled.

"Yes. For 2000 years. Anyway, I'm just very glad to be back!" The clapping started up again. _Naneth_ smiled at me. I was very happy.

_*the next day*_

It was time to go, sadly. But first _Naneth_ took Legolas and I aside from the Fellowship. She had something to tell Legolas first.

"When you leave Lothlorien, Sauron will return to your mind." Legolas nodded, looking a little nervous. Galadriel included me in her gaze. "Legolas Greenleaf and Ivana Eledhwen, long under tree, in joy you you have lived. Beware of the Sea! If you hear the cry of the gull on the shore, your hearts shall then rest in the forest no more." I smiled at her.

"I cannot lose my heart to the sea. I've already lost it to someone else." Legolas and I shared a look. He was about to say something when Lizzy spoke from behind me.

"God, this story gets mushier and mushier every day." I rolled my eyes and we re-joined the Fellowship. In a minute, the Fellowship and I were decked out in nice new cloaks. Mine had my initials embroidered on the bottom corner of my cloak. My sister had done my hair this morning in the typical Lothlorien fashion. She had tried to give me some of my clothes, but I refused. They were mainly dresses in any case. Galadriel and several other elves stepped back. Galadriel herself had put my cloak on. _Naneth_ moved down the line of the Fellowship, giving each and every one presents. She started with Legolas.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Legolas stretched out the bow, testing it. There was awe in his eyes. Galadriel smiled, and turned to Merry and Pippin. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage." Lizzy grinned. "And for you, Samwise Gamgee: Elven rope, made of hithlain." Galadriel handed Sam the rope.

"Thank you, my lady." He looked sideways at the daggers Merry and Pippin were holding, and looked up hopefully. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" _Naneth_ smiled again, and turned to Gimli, who diverted his eyes downwards.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" Gimli grunted.

"Nothing." I saw a change come over him as he looked up. "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." Galadriel giggled. Yeah, she actually _giggled_! Gimli turned to walk away, but then halted and turned back. "Actually, there was one thing - ah, agh, that's quite impossible. Stupid to ask." But he did ask it, and Galadriel gave her three hairs from her head. Aragorn was next. _Naneth_ placed her hand on Aragorn's necklace. I recognised it as being my nieces', Arwen's Evenstar pendant. It gave her immortality. Speaking of pendants, I needed mine.

"I have nothing greater to give, than the gift you already bear. Am meleth dîn. I ant e-guil Arwen Undómiel…pelitha." _(For her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar…will diminish.)_ Well, that's one way to cheer Aragorn up. Hey, I just realized something. Since Celebrain was married to Elrond, and they had three kids (Elladan and Elrohir and Arwen Undómiel), and then adopted Aragorn, or as he was known then, _Estel_. Aragorn's my nephew!

"Aníron i e broniatha ar periatham amar hen. Aníron e ciratha a Valannor_._"_ (I would have her leave these shores, and be with her people…I would have her…take the ship to Valinor.)_ Aragorn replied.

"That choice is yet before her. You have your own choice to make, Aragorn…to rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness…with all that is left of your kin." There was silence for a moment. Galadriel glanced at Arwen's pendant, and smiled. "Namárië. _(Farewell.)_ Nadath nâ i moe cerich. _(There is much you have yet to do.)_ Dan…ú-'eveditham, Elessar." _(We shall not meet again, Elessar.)_ Frodo was next. Galadriel handed him a crystalline vessel shaped like a teardrop, filling with a clear water and a shining light. "Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star." She kissed him on the forehead. "May it be a light for you, in dark places, when all other lights go out." Lizzy was second to last (I was last).

"So, what do you have for me?" Lizzy asked. I elbowed her, but there was no need. Galadriel didn't mind Lizzy's abruptness.

"For you, Elizabeth, I have two throwing knives." Lizzy frowned as Galadriel handed her the knives.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I feel you are the kind of person who would benefit from some knives." Lizzy grinned, examining the daggers. Lastly, Galadriel moved on to me. The rest of the Fellowship were packing the boats, but some of them looked at Galadriel and I. _Naneth_ looked at me.

"_Will I see you again?_" I asked. Galadriel shook her head.

"_I do not know, but I doubt it._" I embraced her, holding back tears.

"_Naneth..._" Galadriel sniffed and drew back.

"_For you, daughter, I have your bow._" Haldir came out, holding my bow.

"_Here you go, my Lady._" I glared at him and snatched my bow from him.

"_Did _you _have to come?_" Haldir looked hurt, but I knew him well enough to know he wasn't really hurt. He was a good actor, though.

"_Yes, my Lady. I did._" Haldir replied pompously, handing me my quiver of arrows.

"_As you know, your sheath is enchanted to never run out of__ arrows._" Galadriel interrupted. "_I have one final gift for you._" I looked up at Galadriel just as she gave me an enormous hug. I was startled, but I hugged her back without hesitation. Finally, we let go of each other and I wiped away a tear. _Naneth_ held out a necklace, and I took it. I nodded to her, and joined Lizzy.

"What was all that with Haldir? He seems to like you." I half-smiled.

"Yes. He's had a not-so-secret crush on me ever since he saw me. He did teach me to shoot well though..." I stuffed my bow in my quiver, and put my quiver on my back. The rest of the Fellowship had already got into boats, and there was one left for Lizzy and I. Aragorn, Frodo and Sam were in one boat, Boromir, Merry and Pippin another, and Legolas and Gimli in the last. I was still holding my pendant, so I put it on and immediately felt better. It had my immortality in it, as I said, so it contained some of my energy. Lizzy got into the boat and held out the oar to me. "I'm not steering the boat." I told her.

"Well neither am I!"

"Why not?" I asked. Lizzy looked guilty.

"I took a boating course, and I was so bad. Really, you should have seen me." I grinned, ignored the oar, and sat in the head of the boat. Lizzy pouted, but that didn't work on me. The rest of the boats had set off, so Lizzy gingerly put the oar in the water and shakily we set off. We sailed out onto the river and leave my people behind. White mountains rose beneath blue skies and green trees. In the boat next to us, Gimli was talking to Legolas.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Haugh, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." Lizzy and I exchanged a look. Over the top or what?"

"What was it?" Legolas asked.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three."

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LOTR, Galadriel's mirror, Celebrain or Arwen's pendant.

**Do you know how many pages I wrote for you. Well, do you?! Of course you don't. 13! So you better like it or else Haldir will come after you... Mwahaha! **

**So please review, no flames. The next chapter won't be very long, well it might be, I don't know yet. It will just have Amon Hen in it, Boromir's death and a few little funny bits with Lizzy. Happy New Year (for when it comes!)!**


	9. Amon Hen

**Last chapter in FOTR! ****Oh well. I'm really sorry this chapter took so long; I have writer's block! Will Lizzy find some unexpected feelings for a certain 'pony-boy' as she will insist on calling him? Find out soon! Enjoy.**

**BlackestSlytherin:** Thanks mellon-nin! What, you still like it even though I named you Eira?

**Call Brandybuck: **Yeah, Lizzy is Boromir's sister. Hey, what can I say? I'm unique like that. My best friend (who Lizzy is based on) wanted to be paired with Boromir, but of course he dies, so she settled for who she's going to end up with (not going to tell you). She still wanted to be close to Boromir and Faramir though, so she decided to be their sister.

* * *

_Amon Hen_

**Lizzy's POV**

So after we had left Lothlorien, I was _very_ wobbly in the boat. Cat, now being an elf, had superb balance and had no problem staying upright. Why couldn't she steer? Apparently her will is as pointy as her ears and she refused point-blank to take the oar. Well then, she couldn't really blame me for what happened next.

What did happen, though, was that we overturned. Hey, it wasn't my fault! Ok, it was. I hit a rock, the fast flowing water unbalanced me and I fell over the side. I caught Cat off her guard, so she fell in too. The boat overturned, and Cat and I were trapped underneath. We could breathe because some air had also got trapped, creating an air-bubble.

Somehow, we sank. Yes, I know that elven boats don't sink unless they get a hole or something, and maybe not even then, but maybe I jinxed our boat. It sank. Oh, but that's not all. Once we reached the bottom, we got trapped there. By a vacuum. We couldn't push the boat off the river bed, so we sat there, wet and cold. Do you know what? No one came to rescue us. No one! Not even that elf that Cat calls a friend. Cat and I crossed our legs and arms, and waited.

Finally, we assumed they'd moved on. We shoved at the boat, and even with Cat's elven strength, we still couldn't budge it. But then, Cat had an idea.

"I know what to do..." Cat started digging at the mud which was next to the side of the boat, letting in water.

"Cat what are you doing!"

"Trust me. Take a deep breath!" Water flooded our already-flooded boat, and it turned over. The boat started to rise, and we grabbed hold of it as it brought us to the surface. We arose, spluttering and coughing (well I was, Cat wasn't (elf, Grrr...) and we clambered back into the boat.

"Great. Now it decides to float."

"Well we wouldn't have sunk if you hadn't hit that rock!"

"Well I wouldn't have hit hit that rock if you had been steering!" Cat wrung out her hair and didn't reply. I mimicked her. After a while of moodily ignoring each other, I met Cat's eyes. She started to laugh, and soon enough I joined her.

Soon enough we realised we were laughing like maniacs in the middle of a river, so we stopped. We changed our wet clothes for dry ones (we were both girls so...) and then I spoke.

"You are steering." This time, Cat didn't argue.

"But the only problem is..." Cat looked up the river. "...we don't have an oar."

"Use your bow!" I exclaimed, eyeing up Cat's bow.

"No!" She looked extremely offended, protecting her bow.

"Why not? It's the only thing we can use really." Cat started to paddle using her hands. I glared at her.

"Ha." She told me. I glared at her (again) but shut up. When we eventually spotted the Fellowship's camp, Cat whistled loudly to let them know we were there. Legolas was the first to look up, and Aragorn quickly followed suit. Cat steered the boat towards them, and jumped out to yank the boat up the shore.

"You're alive!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"Yeah, no thanks you to." I stalked over to a spare log near Legolas and sat down. Cat sat down next to Aragorn and started chatting to him. Meanwhile...

"Ok, say 'they're taking the hobbits to Isengard." I told Legolas. Said elf looked very confused.

"What use would the hobbits be to Saruman?" I sighed heavily.

"Don't worry. Just say it."

"They're... taking the hobbits to Isengard." I had my phone out, filming him. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Cat was trying not to laugh.

"No no no. You have to say it with passion. Like you are really scared that they're taking the hobbits to Isengard." Legolas shrugged. I put my phone on video.

"They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" I nodded.

"Great, thanks." Wow, did I actually thank Legolas!? That's a first. And a last. Cat took her bow out of her quiver and examined it. I ignored her and stood up. I walked over to a tree and looked at it. Hmm, I felt the first hints of a prank forming. But first, everyone had to go to sleep.

"Alright, who wants to keep watch?" Aragorn asked perkily.

"Cat will!" I said, pointing at her.

"Sure I will. I'm sure Lizzy would love to help me." I glared at her, faking it very well.

"Fine." Yay, step 1 complete. The rest of the Fellowship went to sleep, some snuggling down (the hobbits), the rest sleeping otherwise. Once I was sure everyone was asleep, I snuck over to Legolas but jumped back in shock. His eyes were wide open and staring at me blankly. I waved my hand in front of his face a couple of times, and came to the conclusion that he was, in fact, asleep. "Now that is scary."

"It's called being an elf. That's how elves sleep. Well... most of the time anyway." Cat told me, being the elf-expert. I bent down and counted the number of arrows in Legolas' quiver. 12. I then found 12 sticks of roughly the same shape and weight as the arrows, and very gently started removing Legolas' arrows from his quiver, replacing them with the sticks. He had been very protective of his arrows ever since I burned his bow, so he was sleeping with the quiver like a teddy. I would've taken the entire quiver out, but if I had, the way he was holding it it would've woke him up. "What the hell are you doing?" Cat asked.

"Pranking Legolas, duh. It's the only thing around here one can do for fun." I collected the arrows and began breaking them up. "Right now, I am making arrow people. Are you going to help?" I asked. Cat shrugged and helped me make arrow people.

Once they were done, I inched on of Legolas' daggers out of its sheath. I sauntered over to the tree I was looking at earlier, took hold of the dagger so the point was facing down, and stabbed the tree. I repeated this quite a few times, ruining Legolas' dagger in the process.

"Hey Cat, do you have a bowl or something?" Cat handed me a bowl she got from Earth. "Thanks." I collected the sap that was now pouring out of the hole in the tree, but I couldn't stop it. I found a piece of Legolas' lembas bread, and stuffed it in the hole. I tiptoed over to Legolas, stuck his dagger back in his sheath, and beckoned to Cat. "Come and help me."

"What are you doing?" She asked innocently. I grinned.

"Giving Legolas a new hairdo." Cat shrugged and came over.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just lean him forward so I can get at his hair." Cat obeyed meekly. I ran the sap through Legolas' hair, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Iva, stop it!" He muttered.

"Ew. Gross. He is _so_ in love with you." Cat looked up at me.

"Really? Is he?" I rolled my eyes.

"Duh, it's obvious. You can let go of him now." Cat let Legolas lean against the tree once again.

After a while, I had managed to work the entire bowl of sap through Legolas' hair. I styled it in a Jedward style, and left it to set.

Cat sat down on the ground, got her phone, and waved me over.

"Since we are in LOTR, I think we should really get a heads up on what's going to happen." I nodded.

"But we can't watch the movie, it would take too long. How about... LOTR in 99 seconds? People were talking about that in school." Cat immediately opened YouTube and looked it up.

"Here we go." Cat turned the volume down as it started playing.

_The Lord of the Rings,_

_Hobbits, Dwarves, Elves and Men,_

_Kings and Queens, EPICNESS_

_The Lord of the Rings,_

_The greatest tale ever told one your screen_

_PO-TAT-OES!_

"Well, we know all that anyway. I bet Sam says potatoes." I commented.

_Frodo must bring the ring to the elves,_

_Aragorn fights off the nine evil ring-wraiths,_

_The Fellowship's formed,_

_Saruman's a jerk_

_Gandalf's torn from the group_

_YOU SHALL NOT PASS_

_Boromir's embedded,_

"No!" I frowned.

"Meh."

_Uruk-hai's beheaded,_

_The Fellowship is broken,_

_Thanks for that J.R.R Tolkien,_

_Frodo's gone,_

"No!" Cat and I exclaimed in sync.

_But Sam's coming with you!_

"Oh, that's alright then."

_Gollum leads the ring to Mordor_

_(My precioussss...)_

_Gandalf the White returns to wage war_

_(Pip and Merry hug trees)_

Cat and I snickered.

_Théoden is like Benjamin Button_

_(He's aging backwards)_

_Legolas surfs on a shield to defend_

_Helm's Deep_

"Yay!" Cat grinned.

"Meh."

_Big trees are attacking the orcs_

_The sword has been reforged and_

_Now a legion of ghosts are at hand,_

_Sam uses his spider slay skills,_

_While the elf and Gimli count kills_

_One last battle,_

_(Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Aragorn)_

_It's good versus evil,_

_(Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, Denethor)_

_Frodo you must,_

_(Boromir, Gollum, Saruman, Sméagol)_

_Destroy the_

_(Elrond, Bilbo, Galadriel, Shelob)_

_Ring of Power_

_(Wormtounge, Uruk-hai, Sauron, Great Eye)_

_No_

_Destroy it_

_No_

_Destroy it_

_It's mine_

_Destroy it_

_It's mine... yay!_

_Aragorn sits on his throne,_

_Middle Earth is saved,_

_By the smallest of things,_

_In the Lord of the Rings..._

* * *

In the morning, everyone was getting ready to leave. Everyone had seen Legolas' new and improved hairstyle, and were sniggering along happily. We were interrupted when Aragorn sent Legolas to refill the water skins. What happened next was we heard a _very_ girly scream. The sap had set for a good four hours, so it was rock solid and completely waterproof. Yay. Cat and I were rolling around on the ground with the hobbits, laughing our heads off. Gimli, Boromir and Aragorn were chuckling lightly to themselves. You couldn't blame us really. It was a great hairstyle.

"Hey Lizzy look! It's Jedward!" Cat exclaimed, pointed to a very annoyed Legolas. I sighed and shook my head.

"Honestly Cat, you have no imagination whatsoever. It's _obviously_ the Witch King of Angmar." Legolas glared at both of us.

"Well, at least one good thing has come of this." Legolas stated. Everyone looked at him. "I'm finally taller than _Estel_!" Aragorn looked at Legolas.

"It's your hair. You're not taller than me."

"It's my hair, it's part of me, therefore, I am taller than you." Aragorn gave up. No use arguing with an elf. Legolas began packing up his stuff, and found the little presents I had left on his bag when he had gone to fill the skins. I had pulled out two of the feathers on the arrows, making the remaining feather stick up just like Legolas' hair.

"They're exact replicas of you. Even down to the hair!" I told Legolas. He went for an arrow, but came up with the sticks I left in his quiver. He emptied it out, staring in shock at the sticks.

"My arrows!" He wailed. Cat and I burst out laughing again. We eventually calmed down, and Cat handed Legolas some more arrows from her endless supply.

When we finally got into the boats, Cat was steering. She had fashioned another oar out of a branch and I looked at her.

"Nudge Legolas' boat." Legolas was sailing next to us, and Cat gave the boat a small nudge. Legolas didn't notice anything but the dwarf did. Weird right? Gimli peered slightly over the side of the boat, trying to see what moved the boat. Cat nudged it again. Gimli moved slightly quicker. Legolas' boat started to rock.

"Gimli what are you doing?" Legolas asked, only to be ignored. Cat nudged the boat one final time, and Gimli shifted all his body weight to one side of the boat, catching Legolas off balance and tipping the boat. Gimli came up over the top, but Legolas didn't.

" 'Las?" Cat asked.

"Yes?" Came the reply. "I seem to be underneath the boat. There's an air bubble, so it's alright." I burst out laughing.

"Hey well done Lizzy. We managed to sink _two_ of the 'unsinkable' boats. Does that remind you of a film? Involving Leonardo DiCaprico and a certain iceberg?" I grinned.

" 'Las, just swim out from underneath the boat." Cat told Legolas.

"Well, I would, but I live in Mirkwood, where there a no lakes." I started to chuckle.

"So you can't swim?" I asked. There was no reply. "Legolas? Is your hair alright?" There was an awkward silence.

"I would shoot you, but I'm currently STUCK UNDERNEATH A BOAT!" He yelled at me. I burst out laughing once again. Gimli turned the boat over, revealing Legolas. He sat up in the boat. "Thank you." But since there was a suction underneath Legolas' boat, and the way Gimli lifted up the side of the boat, it created a wave. Said wave knocked Legolas over the side of the boat, tipping him into the water once again. The rest of the Fellowship looked back, and laughed. Legolas' hair was still perfect, which really annoyed Legolas.

Later on, our boats passed through a canyon. Aragorn tapped Frodo on the shoulder, half-smiling.

"Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." I looked up in awe at the towering splendour of the Argonath. Two majestic statues, carved right out of the rock, proudly stood on each side of the Anduin river. Two vast quarries lined the cliffs to either side of them, where once their stones may have been hewn for their building. Their left arms were held aloft, their palms facing outwards in gesture of warning. Solemn and stern were their faces, the silent wardens of a long vanished kingdom. I heard voices singing.

"Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!" _(Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world!)_ I couldn't understand them, but they sounded very solemn. We sailed past the statues towards a great, roaring waterfall. On either side of the falls, the land rose in two hilltops crowned by distant ruins. In the centre of the rushing water a pinnacle of rock rose. We stopped on a gravel beach. Boromir looked troubled and appeared to be fighting a conflict within him. Frodo glanced at him, looking troubled. We started to make camp.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn said.

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli shouted. Pippin looked up, alarmed. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Cat and I snickered quietly.

"Recover my...?! Phrrrrr…" I grinned.

"We should leave now." Legolas said to Aragorn.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Cat came up behind them.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near... I can feel it!" Legolas exclaimed. His gaze wandered over the dark pine woods, with a dark, brooding statue nestled amongst their needles. Cat put both her hands on Legolas' shoulders.

"I feel it too. We should leave now."

"_Estel_ won't leave." Cat shook her head in agreement.

"No dwarf need recover strength! Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit." Gimli said to Pippin. Cat went over to Aragorn, talked to him, then came over to me.

"Hey, 'Las and I are going to be gone for a bit. Try not to save anyone while you're at it." I glared at her, knowing she meant Boromir. But I had to save him; he was my brother! Cat and Legolas... climbed a tree. Huh. Elves. Merry returned with some wood for the campfire and looked around.

"Where's Frodo?" He asked. Sam, who was half-dozing, roused with a start. Aragorn looked over the camp. His gaze stopped on Boromir's shield, lying with his baggage. I looked around for my brother (even though he didn't know he was my brother), not seeing him. I wondered where he was.

* * *

**Cat's POV**

When Legolas and I in the trees, we immediately engaged in one of our childhood games. It was basically a race, but in the trees. Now, Legolas _usually_ won this, since he was a wood elf, but hey! Sometimes I won! Well, I had won once or twice anyway.

We raced around and around, Legolas beating me all the times. But it was fun. Finally, we stopped. We were mid-way up quite a tall tree, and I sat down next to the trunk. Legolas sat with me.

"_That was fun. I hadn't realised how much I missed that._" Legolas looked at me. "_Do you want me to sort out your hair_?" I asked.

"_If you wouldn't mind_." Legolas bent towards me, and eventually, after a lot of struggling, I managed to shove his hair down into its normal position.

"_It might spring back up again, not as high, but it might_." Legolas shrugged and then turned to face me, suddenly serious.

"_Iva, in the time that you were gone, I thought you were dead. When you came back, and I realised who you were, I was very happy that you have been returned to me because as a child I think I was..._" Legolas stopped, unsure. I shuffled over closer to him, and looked at him. It was then he made his decision. "_I think I was falling in love with you._" I looked at him in shock. He immediately mis-read my expression. "_I don't want this to hurt our friendship, but I fell in love with you from the very moment I saw you. I thought if I didn't tell you now, I would never be able to tell you._"

"_Oh 'Las... Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

"_Because I didn't think you felt the same way about me."_ I stood up on the branch.

"_Legolas Greenleaf. How dare you accuse me of not loving you._" Legolas stood up next to me.

"_Does this mean you feel the same way?_" I nodded. Legolas lent in slowly toward me, bringing his face closer to mine. He did it very slowly, giving me time to pull away if I wanted to. I wound my arms around Legolas' waist, pulling him closer. He touched his lips to mine, and that was when we heard the Uruks.

"Find the Halfling! Yaggh! Find the Halfling!"

"Elendil!" I heard Aragorn yell.

"Oh god." I pulled away from Legolas. "The Uruks. Legolas -" I spun around to face him. "Boromir's going to die."

"What? How do you know this?"

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Boromir is going to die. You have to let him."

"What? I can't just let him die!"

"You have to, otherwise Denethor won't go mad, nearly roast Faramir alive, set himself on fire and jump off the edge of Minas Tirith into Sauron's army!"

"How... how do you know all this?" He asked me, confused.

"Please. I'll explain it all later. Lizzy is Boromir's sister and she is going to try and save him. You have to stop her."

"How? Why can't you?"

"Pretend you're hurt or something. I, on the other hand, am going to help the Ringbearer." Legolas nodded.

"Good luck."

"Same goes for you." We darted off in opposite the direction of the battle.

"Hey! Hey you! Over here!" I heard Merry calling out to the Uruk-hai.

"Hey!" Pippin yelled.

"Over here!"

"This way!" Pippin waved his arms. Both Hobbits ran. The Uruk-hai troops followed them. From my position in the trees I saw Frodo made a break for it, running in the opposite direction. "It's working!"

"I know it's working! Run!" Below me, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and Lizzy were fighting the Uruk-hai. I heard a horn sound, and saw Legolas glance up at me. I darted in Frodo's direction.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Aragorn yelled.

"Boromir!" I heard faintly, as I was already quite a way away. I followed Frodo silently to the beach were our boats where.

"Frodo." I said.

"Who's there?" Frodo asked, spinning around wildly.

"It's Cat." I jumped down from my position in the trees, landing in front of him. "I came to say goodbye."

"How do you know I'm going?" He asked, looking at me nervously.

"Magic. No, I'm kidding. I just do, alright?" Frodo glanced around. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"But will you take the ring from me?" He asked, holding out the ring in his hand. I looked at it, and I could hear it calling to me, very faintly.

"Ivana... take me..." I looked back at Frodo.

"I cannot deny that it calls to me. But it is not my destiny to take the ring." I folded Frodo's fingers over the ring, unconsciously mimicking Aragorn. "It is yours. Now go. The Uruks have taken Merry and Pippin, and you must leave for Mordor. But you will not be going alone..." At that very moment, I heard Sam coming crashing through the undergrowth.

"Mister Frodo!" He was yelling.

"Sam can't come with me!" Frodo told me. I nodded.

"He can, and he will." Sam burst through. "Off you go." I left them to their own devices. "Oh, a final word of advice, Frodo. Trust Sam." I jumped back into the trees, and ran off.

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

I really hate Legolas. Now, I know I've implied that before, but I REALLY hate him.

_Five minutes earlier..._

I heard Boromir's horn sound from a distance away. The words '_Boromir's embedded_' flashed through my mind.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Aragorn yelled but I only heard him faintly through the sound of blood pounding through my ears.

"Boromir!" I cried as I started to run, my mind set on saving him. I heard footsteps behind me as I sprinted towards my brother. Just before I reached the glade where I heard his horn sound from, someone came and grabbed me from behind.

"Lizzy! Stop!"

"Why?" I yelled at Legolas.

"Because I'm hurt!"

"Sucks to be you. Now let me go!"

"No." Legolas replied firmly.

"Legolas, I'm incredibly sorry for what I'm about to do..." I said as I wacked him round the side of the head with the flat of my dagger. He stumbled, and his hold lessened slightly. That was all I needed.

Wriggling out of his grip, I turned and charged into the glade, only to find I was too late. Aragorn was kneeling beside my brother, who had three arrows embedded in his chest. I darted over and crouched by his head.

"Boromir, I'm so so sorry." I wept, stroking his hair.

"It's not your fault." He said, gasping for breath.

"I have to tell you something." He looked at me. "I'm your sister, Eira."

"I... I have a sister?" I nodded, crying hard. Boromir managed to smile at me. "My sister..." Then he looked at Aragorn. "They took the little ones." Boromir said.

"Be still."

"Frodo! Where is Frodo?"

"I let Frodo go." Aragorn whispered.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him."

"The Ring is beyond our reach now."

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all."

"No, Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honour." Aragorn reached out to pull the arrows from Boromir.

"Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness… and my city to ruin."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall…nor our people fail!" Cat wasn't here, but I assumed she was helping Frodo and Sam. She would be here soon.

"Our people? Our people." Boromir reached for his sword. Aragorn placed the hilt in his hand, and helped Boromir clasp it to his chest. "I would have followed you my Brother... my Captain... My King!" Boromir passed away. Aragorn touched his hand to his forehead, then to his lips.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor." He bent and kissed Boromir on the brow. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gimli bow his head and turn away. Aragorn stood up. "They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return." He lifted his head and the sunlight played like the glimmer of water across his features. A tear glinted, falling down his cheek. His eyes stared distantly. For a moment, it seemed as though he had the dignity of a King. But then that moment passed, and Aragorn was back to his usual self. Legolas came over to comfort me.

"I'm sorry." I turned around on my knees, and slapped Legolas as hard as I could. From his face, I'm pretty sure he saw stars.

"How dare you! You intentionally stopped me from getting to him!" He stepped back just as Cat appeared.

"Lizzy, are you alright?"

"No. I'm not. My brother just died, and he -" I pointed an accusing finger at Legolas. "Stopped me from getting to him." Cat and Legolas exchanged a look. "So you're against me too! I thought you were my best friend." I stalked off in anger. No one came after me. I sat down and continued bawling my eyes out. I heard footsteps but didn't turn, thinking it was Gimli come to find me. I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head, and then I saw black.

* * *

**Cat's POV**

Boromir was laid to rest in one of the boats. His sword rested with his, his shield above his head and his cloven horn at his side. The boat slipped over the falls of Rauros and then dropped into the mists below. Gimli and I watched the boat disappear. Aragorn wore Boromir's braces in his honour. Legolas shoved the third boat into the water.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Aragorn stood still and said nothing. I joined him.

"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas asked quietly.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." I told him.

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed." Gimli mourned. Aragorn put his hands on Legolas and Gimli's shoulders, looking at me.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!" Legolas and Gimli looked at each other, grinning.

"Yes! Haha!" Gimli shouted. Aragorn ran into the wood, followed closely by Gimli, Legolas and I.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOTR, Lord of the Rings in 99 seconds, YouTube, potatoes or the Witch King of Angmar.

**The next chapter will be Cat, Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn running across the plains of somewhere, and Lizzy, Merry and Pippin's adventure with the Uruks. Sauron will make a big appearance and I hope it won't take so long! So R&R, no flames, and enjoy reading fanfics!**


	10. Some Unexpected Developments

**So, I've now finished the Fellowship of the Ring (FOTR), and am starting on Two Towers (TTT). I would tell you more, but that would ruin the surprises.**

**Call Brandybuck:** Well I'm afraid Lizzy did get captured. How else would she met Eomer? Sorry I couldn't save Boromir, might at the end though. Personally, I don't like him... oh well. Legolas was very bad wasn't he. Enjoy!

* * *

_Some unexpected developments_

**Lizzy's POV**

So, once I found out that my captors were Uruk-hai, not Gimli, I discovered that they weren't very talkative. I, on the other hand, was, and they hated that.

"So, guys, when was the last time you lot had a bath?"

"Oh, so it was... wait, never?! Ewwww..." And so on. They had to knock me out a couple of times to get me to shut up, but I just woke up and began to talk.

"Merry. Merry!" I heard Pippin call. I took a break in my many, many questions to look over. Merry was unconscious with a large gash on his brow. Suddenly, an Uruk-hai put up his hand.

"What is it? What do you smell?" One of the others asked.

"Man-flesh." The Uruk-hai said, sniffing the air.

"Aragorn!" Pippin said quietly, but I could hear him. I didn't know how the Orcs couldn't.

"They've picked up our trail! Let's move!" The first Uruk-hai commanded. I saw Pippin struggling with his Elven brooch. He eventually ripped it off his cloak and dropped it to the ground. He tried to turn around to see what happened to it, but his bonds wouldn't allow it. Hey, maybe the 'rescuers' would find it while they were running after us (hopefully).

* * *

**Cat's POV**

Aragorn was lying with his eyes closed and ear pressed to the ground, listening for the footsteps. He stayed there for so long, I was afraid he had fallen asleep! Finally, he spoke.

"Their pace has quickened." He looked up. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" He ran off.

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas said, teasing him, and ran off after Aragorn. Gimli paused and huffed. I waited for him.

"Three days and night's pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." I smiled.

"It's not that bad. At least you've got your friends with you." We ran off after our companions. I ran mostly between Legolas and Gimli, looking back to make sure that he was keeping up. Aragorn suddenly bent down to pick up an Elven brooch from the ground.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall." He said solemnly. I stopped and turned to him.

"They may yet be alive." I said.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" He ran off again. Gimli stumbled out from behind some rocks and rolled to the ground.

"Come, Gimli! We are gaining of them!" Legolas called to him.

"I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" Gimli panted. Legolas and I grinned at each other and ran off after Aragorn again. We came over a hill and paused as we gazed across the plains below.

"Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Legolas ran ahead and looked out at the horizon. "Legolas, what do your Elf eyes see?"

"The Uruks torn northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard! Hey... that's why Lizzy wanted me to do it!" I started laughing, turning my phone off. I had videoed the whole thing, and knew Lizzy would love it. Legolas came beside me.

"Saruman." Aragorn said. I nodded and off we set again.

After a while I heard Gimli huffing behind me "Keep breathing! That's the key! Breathe! Ho!" I giggled, earning a glare from said dwarf.

"They're run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Legolas said.

"Good grief. Can we rest, Aragorn? Just tonight. We'll be up again early tomorrow morning and running." Aragorn frowned, considering it. "As long as you don't do it for Gimli." He grinned.

"Ok, fine. But only for a few hours." I nodded.

"I'll take watch."

"No, I -"

"Aragorn, as buff as you think you are, you haven't had _any_ sleep. Elves can sleep as they run, which I've been doing almost non-stop. I'll take watch." Aragorn sighed and we continued running over the plain, hot on the heels of the Uruks.

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

Finally, the Uruks stopped.

"We're not going no further till we've had a breather!" One shouted, panting.

"Get a fire going!" One of the Uruks from earlier yelled. As they took their rest, I crawled over to Merry and Pippin.

"Hey guys, how've you been?" They ignored me.

"Merry! Merry!" Pippin whispered.

"I think... we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin." I shimmied closer. A group of Orcs chopped down the trees for firewood. Low groans and rumbled started to emerge from the forest.

"What's making that noise?" I asked them.

"It's the trees." Merry said, looking towards the forest.

"What?" Pippin asked.

"Do you remember the Old Forest? On the borders of Buckland? Folk used to say that there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall... and come alive."

"Alive?" I whispered.

"Trees that could whisper. Talk to each other. Even move."

"I'm starving. We ain't 'ad nothin' but maggoty bread for three stinkin' days!" An orc said.

"Yeah. Why can't we have some meat?" His eyes came to rest on us. "What about them? They're fresh."

"They are not for eating!" I think that one was the leader.

"What about their legs? They don't need those. Ooh... They look tasty!" Another said.

"Get back, scum!" The leader said.

Later on, the Orcs were getting restless.

"Carve them up!"

"Just a mouth full." One moved towards us with his blade drawn.

"No!" Merry, Pippin and I recoiled in fright. The leader jumped on the Orc and cut off his head. "Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys!"

"Well that is just gross." I remarked. The Uruk-hai and Orcs cheered and started tearing into the fresh meat. That meant that they had taken their eyes off of us for a while.

"Pippin, Lizzy, let's go." Our hands still bound, we tried to crawl away. Suddenly a foot came down on my back and I was turned over. It was the orc who had said about eating our legs.

"Go on, call for help. Squeal! No one's gonna save you now!" He slobbered, brandishing a blade in front of Pippin's face. Suddenly, a spear pierced the orc's back.

"Pippin! Lizzy!" Merry whispered again, gesturing for us to make our escape. I started to move with them, but I saw one of the ambushers looking down at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently. I nodded.

"Well no thanks to you, mate. Couldn't you have got here earlier? Jeez, I've been with these Uruks for _3 days_." The ambusher looked very startled. He cut my bonds and left me to my own devices. Bad idea. I looked in the direction the hobbits went, but I couldn't see them. I just had to trust that they were alright and that someone else had them.

* * *

**Cat's POV**

That night, we rested in the shelter of some large rocks. The men immediately settled down and began snoring. Yes, even Legolas. A snoring elf. Huh. Never heard of that before. At least he was quiet. Couldn't say the same for the man and dwarf. I sat on top of a rock near Legolas' head, hugged my knees to my chest, and looked out over the night sky. I stayed there for the entire night alone, until Aragorn came up next to me.

"You love him, don't you." I looked down at Legolas.

"Yes, I do." Aragorn sat next to me, and put an arm around my shoulders. He was my nephew (!), so it was in a brotherly way. We sat in silence, until I heard a whispered shout.

"_Daro... seas daro..._" I immediately leapt down and knelt beside Legolas. Aragorn joined me on his other side.

"What did he say?" He asked me.

"Stop... please stop... but he said it in Elvish."

"Is that a problem? Apart from the fact he said stop please stop?" I looked at Aragorn.

"Yes, it is. When 'Las talks in his sleep, he always does it in the Common tongue. Never in Elvish."

"How can I help?" He asked me.

"Talk to him. Ask him what he sees, and what's wrong."

"_Legolas, what's wrong?_" Aragorn asked softly. Legolas' wide, unseeing eyes flickered over to look at him. He didn't reply for a moment, when suddenly his hands went to his neck. He looked like he couldn't breathe. Aragorn repeated the question urgently. This time he got a reply.

"_Someone... something is choking me._" I gasped. I bent my head, remembering those words. They were the exact words Legolas' mother had said when she died.

"Cat, are you alright?" I realised I was shaking. I looked back up at Aragorn, tears streaking down my face. I loved Legolas' _Naneth_, her death hurt me enormously. I gestured for Aragorn to continue. "_Legolas, what do you see?_" Legolas couldn't reply.

"Wake Gimli." I told Aragorn. He did so and soon they were both opposite me.

"What's wrong with the elf?"

"That's what I'm going to find out." I told Gimli. I met Aragorn's eyes. "Just make sure he doesn't start thrashing." I looked down at Legolas, and was immediately sucked into Legolas' mind.

I spun around and around, surrounded by awful memories. But they were not mine. I ran blindly through, until I found Legolas. He was shoved up against a wall, being held up by his throat by a dark figure.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled. My voice sounded feeble, but the dark figure turned.

"Ahh... the young princess. I've waited for you a long time, my dear." I was pretty sure I should know who this person was, but a big hood cast a shadow on their face.

"Who are you?" I asked testily.

"My dear, dear girl, I am known by many names. Mairon, Sauron, Gorthaur, the Nameless enemy, Annatar, Artano, Aulendil, Lord of the Earth and King of Men are some." Duh, of course it was Sauron. I am so stupid sometimes. Don't tell Lizzy I said that.

"What do you want with Legolas?" Sauron chuckled.

"Ivana, my sweet, he is my nephew. I only wanted a chat..."

"Why are you intent on killing him?"

"Is that what you thought I wanted to do? Oh no no no no no. I wanted my nephew to join me. I couldn't do that if I killed him. I must say, he is very strong. A lot like you." I glared at him.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"You." I took a step back as Sauron dropped Legolas. I jumped as he hit the floor. Sauron walked towards me, and I was torn between standing my ground and going to help Legolas. My choice was made for me when Sauron stepped to one side, gesturing that I should go to Legolas. I hesitated, thinking it might be a trap, but saw nothing to suggest it. I ran over to Legolas, and knelt by him.

Just as I did so, he... shimmered, and disappeared.

"What did you do to him?" I yelled, spinning around to stand up and face Sauron once again.

"Don't worry, he's not dead. He has just been placed somewhere else in his mind. Which means... I control this part of my nephew's mind. And this is the main part. So I think it's time for you to leave." I felt an immense pressure on my mind. Sauron had grown extremely strong, and with one final shove, I tumbled out of Legolas' mind.

No, I really mean tumbled. I was actually pushed away from Legolas, as I rolled down a slight hill.

"Cat, are you alright?" Aragorn asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I stood up and came back to the men. "But I can't say the same about Legolas."

Said elf had started twisting and turning as Sauron increased his control on his mind. Aragorn and Gimli had both started pinning him to the ground because he had started thrashing violently.

"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled above the morning noise. Everything around us seemed to be replicating Legolas' torment. To my elven eyes it seemed as though Legolas relaxed a tiny bit at hearing his name spoken. "Legolas!" Aragorn shouted again.

"_Greenleaf._" I uttered softly. Legolas' reaction was immediate. He instantly stopped struggling against Aragorn and Gimli. "_Greenleaf, can you hear me?_" I asked, still not speaking loudly. Legolas nodded very slightly. "_I need you to try and get out._" He nodded again. I sat back on my heels and looked at Aragorn. "He'll listen to you now. You just need to call him 'Greenleaf' and speak to him in Elvish. If you could get him up and running (literally), I just need to... think something over."

"Don't take too long, we have to keep moving." I smiled gently and stood up. "Why did he respond to Greenleaf?" Aragorn asked curiously. I looked up at the rising sun.

"It's the name I used when we nursed him back to health after he escaped from Mordor." And then I nicked Legolas' line. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night."

"Yes, but who's blood it is is the question." Gimli remarked.

"Quite so, Master Dwarf."

* * *

**Legolas' POV**

I had been forced into the deepest recesses of my mind, where I huddled in a tiny ball, trying to keep the pain out. I had been strangled nearly to death, and I was constantly being plagued with memories of my mother's death and my time in Mordor. I couldn't escape them.

I heard a voice. A very faint one, so I couldn't be sure whether I was imagining it or not. It said my name, once, twice. It made the memories retreat for the shortest of moments.

There was a blinding light. An angelic figure strode towards me. I looked up, puzzled.

"_Greenleaf..._" It said. "_Greenleaf, can you hear me?_" I nodded. "_I need you to try and get out._" I nodded again, understanding. The figure retreated and vanished, but the memories never returned.

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

So when I found out that the riders (of Rohan, as I now knew) didn't actually have Merry and Pippin, I found myself referring to the song, Lord of the Rings in 99 seconds. How did it go again...?

_Gandalf the White r__eturns to wage war,_

_Pip and Merry hug trees_

Wait a minute... Pip and Merry hug trees? Hey, that's probably where they were. Hugging trees. Who knew. After the Uruks had been defeated, one of the men pulled off his helmet and walked over to me. Hmm, not a bad face.

"My lady, are you alright? We're sorry we couldn't get here sooner." I shrugged.

"So am I." I sighed. "I'm Lizzy."

"Eomer of Rohan." Was the response.

"Ooh, a title. Fancy that. So what are you doing so far from Edoras?" I said, drawing on my very limited knowledge of Lord of the Rings. Eomer turned away, not wanted to tell me. I shrugged again. "Your choice, mate."

I continued to bug Eomer as much as I could before we started riding (oh dear). So when the rest of the riders started to get on their horses, my request was declined.

"Hey Eomer... can I ride with you?" I smiled pleadingly up at him. He sniffed, as though I was beneath his station (which I was _so_ not. Hello, daughter of the steward of Gondor!)

"No." I pouted, fluttering my eyelashes. I could see Eomer beginning to give in, but he was called away. He smirked at me and walked off. Humph. So I just hitched a ride with another rider. They all loved me! No, they just wanted me to shut up. I wonder why...

* * *

**Cat's POV**

I watched as the riders surrounded my friends. I was running silently down the hill towards them, my bow in my hand. I tuned in easily to what was being said, frowning as I did so.

"What business does an Elf, a man, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" One of the men said quickly. I reached the back of the crowd of horses. I had always had a bond with horses, and could kind of tell them what to do with my mind (don't laugh), so I asked the horses (again, don't) to move, and they did so (ha).

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." That was Gimli. I winced inwardly. I heard the sound of someone getting off a horse.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." The horses in front of me moved, and I could see the scene. I had an arrow notched in my bow, but didn't raise it.

"You would die before your stroke fell." I said quietly. Everyone looked at me as the riders pointed their spears closer at the men and I. Legolas was still out of it.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, Legolasof the Woodland realm and Ivana Eledhwen of Lothlorien. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." The man who had threatened Gimli took off his helmet and the spears were withdrawn. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." He looked at me. "Forgive me, I know your companions, but I am not sure where I have heard your name." The corner of my mouth lifted.

"You most likely know me as the lost princess of Lothlorien. I've been gone for quite a while now."

"Really? Everyone thinks you are dead!"

"I was called the lost princess, not the dead princess."

"We are not spies." Aragorn interrupted. "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two hobbits and a woman. Did you see two hobbits and a woman with them?" Gimli asked, worried.

"The hobbits would be small – only children to your eyes."

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." He pointed to a smoking pile in the distance. "We didn't find the hobbits, but we found your woman." No one moved.

"Lizzy, that's your cue to come out and join us." I called. Lizzy's head peered out from behind one of the riders.

"Are you kidding? Me, coming with you. I'm not _walking_ to Edoras." I threw my hands up in frustration.

"Oh sure, why don't you just give the whole story away!"

"Well, if you insist. What happens is-" I glared at her hard, cutting her off. She grinned happily though.

"Dead?" Gimli whispered.

"I am sorry." The leader said, nodding. I put a hand on Gimli's shoulder. Eomer turned and whistled. "Hasufel! Arod!" Two horses appeared. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." He put on his helmet and got back on his horse. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands." He spoke to the riders. "We ride north!" They rode off, Lizzy going with them. Aragorn climbed onto Hasufel, and I shoved Gimli up behind him. I helped Legolas onto Arod, and rode with him to make sure he didn't fall off.

We rode up to the smouldering pile, dismounted and started digging through it. After a few seconds, Gimli pulled out a charred belt and dagger sheath.

"It's one of their wee belts." I bowed my head.

"Hiro îth… ab 'wanath..." _(May they find peace in death)_ I whispered. Aragorn kicked a helmet.

"AAARRGGHH!" He yelled, falling to his knees.

"We failed them." Gimli said. I watched as Aragorn looked to the side.

"A hobbit lay there, and the other." Aragorn looked at the ground. "Their hands were bound. Their bonds were cut." He held up a broken length of thick rope. "They ran over here. They were followed." We all followed Aragorn as he followed the tracks. "The tracks lead away from the battle..." We broke into a run and then stopped. "Into Fangorn Forest." I looked up into a dense and dark forest.

"Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked. I chuckled to myself as we entered Fangorn.

"Is the mighty dwarf, Gimli son of Glóin scared of a little forest?" I asked, teasing lightly. Gimli glared at me as I strode ahead of him with Legolas by my side. Arod and Hasufel refused to enter the forest, but I reassured the men that they would find us again once we were out.

* * *

Gimli fingered a dark stain on a leaf and brought it to his mouth. He spat.

"Ptui! Orc blood."

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn said, partly to us, partly to himself.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli told us.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory... and anger. I haven't been here for a great many years... mainly because I haven't been in Middle Earth." Gimli spun around as groans reverberated through the forest and raised his axe. "The trees are speaking to each other."

"Gimli!" Aragorn whispered.

"Huh?" Gimli asked. Aragorn gestured.

"Lower your axe."

"Oh."

"Aragorn, nad nâ ennas!" _(Something is out there.)_ I ran a few steps in front of the men.

"Man cenich?" _(What do you see?)_ Aragorn asked.

"The White Wizard approaches."

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." I stood with Legolas off to the side a bit. I was sure that a very dear friend was about to make a reappearance. Aragorn wrapped his hand around the hilt of his sword as Gimli tightened his hold on his axes. "We must be quick." With a yell, the two swung round to attack. Gimli's axe was deflected. Aragorn dropped his sword as it became red hot in his grasp. I shielded Legolas' eyes as a bright light started emanating from the White Wizard.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." The wizard said.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" The light dimmed, revealing Gandalf, all dressed in white. Gimli and Aragorn were astounded. "It cannot be. You fell."

"Through fire and water. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." I grinned.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn called.

"Gandalf? Yes... That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." He smiled.

"Gandalf!" Gimli cried in relief. Gandalf's eye twinkled.

"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." We walked through the forest, with Gandalf leading, now wearing a grey cloak over his white robes. "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

When we got out of the forest, Gandalf whistled piercingly. Soon an answering neigh was heard and a white horse appeared from the plain, answering the call.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." I grinned. I knew Shadowfax very well. The horse came to a stop in front of Gandalf.

"Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf stroked Shadowfax lovingly. Said horse swung his head to look at me, snorted, and came over to nuzzle me. I giggled as he blew warm air on my outstretched hand.

"Hey there beautiful. How've you been?" I heard the answer in his mind.

"I've been alright, where have you been?"

"Here and there. Now, if you don't mind, we need to ride to Edoras." Shadowfax bobbed his head in agreement. I turned and looked at the gawping men. "What? We need to get there quickly." They shrugged it off, and mounted their horses. I again rode with Legolas.

* * *

On the plains, we stopped as Edoras came into view.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." Gandalf sighed. I urged Arod on. He was a great horse, but not for me. As we neared the gate, I felt Legolas start.

"Wha... where am I?" He asked groggily. Aragorn glanced over as I nodded at him, telling him I could handle it.

"We're in Edoras."

"What happened?" He started struggling. "Who are you?" I held him tighter.

"I'm Iva, remember?" He stopped struggling. This happened last time, so I wasn't worried. Well.

"Iva what happened?" Legolas asked. I leant forward, putting my chin on his shoulder. He flinched very slightly. He was still in shock.

"Sauron took over your mind."

"Did you kick him out?" I chuckled.

"No. You did."

"Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." Gandalf told us. We rode on. Edoras was silent and sombre. Everyone was dressed in black and were staring at us in wary silence. Legolas tensed as he spotted the throne room.

"Iva I can't go in there! He's in there." I looked at Gandalf, who looked back at me. He gestured for me to continue comforting Legolas. When I didn't, he sighed and mouthed 'they're both in there' at me. My eyes went wide.

"How do you know he's in there?" I whispered in Legolas' ear. He felt my need to be quite and whispered back

"I can feel it."

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli said. We dismounted and climbed up the stairs to the hall, only to be met by guards.

"Ah."

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue." Gandalf nodded his understanding and signalled for us to surrender our weapons. Legolas glanced at me for confirmation (he wasn't entirely sure of himself or what was going on), and when I nodded, he took his knives out, gave them a twirl (sigh) and handed them over. I was reluctant to give them my quiver, but did. Aragorn handed over his sword and knives. Gimli handed over his axes. "Your staff."

"Hmm?" He glanced at his staff. "Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" He looked at the guards innocently. He hesitated for a second but then gestured for us to follow him. I caught Gandalf giving Aragorn a tiny wink. We entered the hall, Gandalf leaning on my arm.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe." I heard a whisper.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." As Gandalf approached, the rest of us pulled back and surveyed the hall. Legolas stuck close to me.

"He's not welcome." The whisperer whispered. I'm going to call him the whisperer now.

"Why would I... welcome you, Gandalf... Stormcrow?" Théoden stuttered, looking to the whisperer for affirmation.

"A just question, my liege." The whisperer walked towards Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." Gandalf raised his staff against the whisperer.

"His staff!" The whisperer backed away from Gandalf while addressing the guards. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Guards attacked us. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and I engaged them in a fist-fight as Gandalf continued to Théoden.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows. Hearken to me! I release you from the spell."

"Hahahhhahahahah!" Théoden laughed menacingly. Gandalf opened his eyes in surprise. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" Gandalf threw back his grey cloak. Théoden was thrown back against his seat. "Argh!" I heard a gasp and turned to see Legolas doubled over in pain.

" 'Las what is it?" I asked, running over to help him.

"I... I think I can feel his pain." How could Legolas feel Sauron/Saruman/Théoden's pain?

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." A woman rushed in. She tried to go to Théoden, but Aragorn held her back.

"Wait."

"If I go. . . Théoden dies." Gandalf moved his staff sharply and the king of Rohan flew back against the chair again. Legolas fell to one knee. I felt useless.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!"

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!" Gandalf smote the king as he lunged at Gandalf. Théoden was thrown back in the chair. He let out a moan and slumped forward. The woman rushed to his side as he fell. His head rose and his face began to change gradually into that of a much younger-looking man. Legolas, on the other hand, was nearly completely on the floor. Aragorn ran over.

"What's wrong?"

"He said he could feel his pain..." Aragorn looked at me in shock. "...I don't know how."

"I know your face. Éowyn… Éowyn." Theoden said from where he sat. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend."

"Dark have been my dreams of late." Legolas looked up at me, and as we locked eyes, he fainted and flopped on the floor.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword." Aragorn waved a guard over.

"We need a room for our friend. He's ill and needs tending."

"I can tend him." I told them. The guard nodded and started to lead the way. I picked up Legolas easily and when Aragorn started to come with me, I told him to stay with the king. He frowned but stayed anyway. After a few minutes I heard very faintly the devastated words:

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOTR, Rohan, Arod (sadly) or Lizzy's building romance with Eomer (oh wait, I do)

**So, hope you liked, sorry it took so long (again), but it's half-term soon so lots of time for writing! Please review, they give me inspiration and I kinda don't have enough of that at the moment. Bye for now!**


	11. The Journey to Helm's Deep

**Instead of talking, I'm just going to get on with the story (truth is, I can't think of anything to say!). Also, this chapter is in two parts. The journey to Helm's Deep, and the battle of Helm's Deep. This chapter goes up to the fight between Legolas and Aragorn, and the next is basically the battle and a bit afterwards. Enjoy!  
**

**Call Brandybuck:** Oh, well I'm pretty sure I put in Lizzy rode off with the riders, but it doesn't matter. Enjoy!

* * *

_The journey to Helm's Deep_

**Cat's POV**

I sat with Legolas in the room we had put him in. We had been in Edoras for three days now, and Legolas hadn't got any better. He had a raging fever somehow (elves don't get colds) and could not lie still. I had been with him the whole time, avoiding sleep as it would bring nightmares about not being able to wake Legolas.

Finally, I had to sleep. I had Legolas' hand in mine, and he seemed to calm down as I drifted off.

I awoke to a soft hand brushing over my face. I opened my eyes to find bright cobalt orbs right in front of me.

"You feeling better then?" I asked him.

"Much, thanks to you."

"What did I do?"

"Stayed with me." I smiled as Legolas backed away, giving me some room.

"So what actually happened in the throne room?" Legolas winced, as though the memory caused him physical pain.

"I could feel his anger... it nearly consumed me. Fainting was the only way I could escape the pain." I nodded and wrapped my arms around him.

"Well if you feel up to it, I've been stuck in this room for three days now, and would really like some fresh air."

"I was out for three days?" Legolas asked in wonder. I nodded. "Then fresh air would really do us some good." I liked how he used 'us' so casually. I lead the way out of the winding corridors, and looked around at the view. Edoras was quite a small village, so there was lots of grassland surrounding it. Very nice.

Legolas and I walked down some stairs to the stable. I introduced Arod and Legolas properly, and they bonded immediately.

"Looks like you've found your Horse." Every elf had a Horse. It was the one horse that they could bond with physically and mentally, and the elf would love them until the end of their days. When the Horse died, the elf could bond with the offspring of their Horse, but the link would gradually get weaker with every generation, but it would never fade completely.

"I think I have... speaking of Horses, where's Vivace?" Vivace was my Horse, and she was actually daughter of Shadowfax. That's how I knew Shadowfax and could talk to him.

"I don't know..." I trailed off as a flash of black and white on the horizon caught my eye. I peered closer, and got a glimpse of the outline of a horse. I touched Legolas' arm, drawing his attention. I pulled him to where I was standing, and pointed to the horizon. "Can you see her?" Legolas looked closely, and nodded.

"Is she coming here?"

"I think so." The figure was running towards Edoras. I released Legolas and walked to the entrance. Some people were staring at me, but I didn't care. I hadn't seen Vivace in over 2000 years.

Vivace was kind of a wild horse, but she was quite good around people. Usually.

She slowed to a trot to enter Edoras. Vivace stopped in front of me, snorting. I stretched out my hand, and Vivace lowered her head, pushing her muzzle into my hand. I grinned and stroked the black star on her forehead. Vivace was pure white, like her father, but she had one black sock on her left front leg, and a black star under her forelock. She had a white mane as well.

"Hey beautiful." I whispered.

"Hello Ivana. Where have you been?"

"Away. But I'm back now!"

"I'm glad." I smiled.

"Legolas is here as well." Vivace loved Legolas.

"Where?"

"Come on, I'll show you." I placed a hand on Vivace's flank and led her to Legolas. I grinned at him. "She wanted to see you."

"Well, Vivace, it's a pleasure to see you again." Vivace nudged him affectionately.

"Tell him it's nice to see him too."

"She says it's nice to see you too." Legolas smiled.

"Come and meet my friend." Legolas led Vivace over to Arod, where the two horses immediately hit it off. Maybe because they were Legolas and my Horses, and Legolas and I were very close.

Legolas lent on the stable wall, panting slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"I'm not... fully recovered yet. I just... need a minute." I nodded.

I felt a small tug on the bottom of my cloak. I turned around to see a little girl standing shyly before me.

"Hello." I said softly. "What's your name?"

"Rena." Came the quiet reply. "My sisters and I" She looked over at a group of girls huddled around each other. "Well, we were told by Lord Aragorn" She looked up briefly at the throne room. I followed her eyes and saw Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf coming out. "That you were an elf. And we were wondering if it was true." I grinned and crouched down next to her.

"Would you like proof?" She nodded. I waved her sisters over, and brushed my hair back, revealing my pointed ear. The girls oohed and aahed over my ears, pulling them this way and that to make sure they were real. I winced as one girl pulled them especially hard.

"Alright girls, that's enough." The children backed away from me guilty as a tall woman came over. "I'm sorry if they were trouble." She told me. I smiled and stood up.

"No, they were fine. Don't worry about it." She nodded and drew her kids away.

"Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king." Gimli grumbled from behind me.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn sighed. I turned.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences HAVE to hold."

"They will hold." Vivace had been talking to Shadowfax. When Gandalf mounted Shadowfax, Vivace trotted over to me.

"The Grey Pilgrim... that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East."

"Go." I jumped out of the way as Gandalf rode off. As he did so, I walked over to Aragorn.

"What's happening?" I asked quietly. He sighed.

"Theoden is fleeing to Helm's Deep instead of fighting here." I nodded.

"So I guess we need to get going." It was Aragorn's turn to nod.

Legolas had already led Arod out the stables, so I mounted Vivace and rode out to him.

"Are you feeling up to this?" I asked softly.

"Yes, I'm fine. As long as we don't go too fast."

"Well, the rest of Edoras might not go fast, but I will." Legolas grinned.

"Then I think I might be forced to come along with you to make sure you don't fall off." I glared at him. We both knew I would never fall off, and Vivace would never let that happen anyway.

Later, we started moving. Gimli was on a horse (shocking, I know!), chatting to Éowyn who was leading the horse by the reins.

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, haha that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men." Éowyn smiled and looked back at Aragorn.

"It's the beards..." Aragorn whispered, gesturing.

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" Gimli cried.

"Hahahaha!" Éowyn laughed gaily.

"Hehehe! Which is of course ridiculous… Whoa!" The horse reared up suddenly and galloped away as Éowyn lost her hold on the reins. Gimli fell off after a short distance and landed with a loud thump.

"Ooh!" She rushed forward to help him.

"It's alright, it's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate." I grinned as I rode next to Legolas.

"That was deliberate..." I whispered to him. He laughed.

"You are so mean!"

"I know."

Two of the guards rode to the front. Legolas and I watched them as they passed. I listened in on their conversation.

"What is it? Háma?" Their horses became restless.

"I'm not sure." Something appeared on a slope above and charged at them. I gasped.

"Wargs." The warg attacked Háma and killed him. Legolas jumped off Arod and ran over.

"Wargs!" The other guard yelled. Just as the warg turned on the guard, Legolas managed to kill it with an arrow. He then drew his knife and killed the Orc rider.

"Argh!" Legolas yelled. He shouted to Aragorn. "A scout!"

"What is it? What do you see?" Théoden asked.

"Wargs! We are under attack!" The villagers began to panic. "Get them out of here!"

"All riders to the head of the column!" I let Arod over to Gimli quickly.

"Come on, get me up here, I'm a rider! Argh!" Gimli yelled. He got on Arod with some help. Legolas gazed into the distance. "Forward. I mean, charge forward! March forward!" Arod moved off with Gimli seated rather unsteadily. "That's it! Go on!" I grinned and rode next to him in case he suddenly fell off (again).

"Charge!" We and the warg riders crashed head on and the battle began. Legolas easily swung himself onto Arod, and together we rode down the hill.

"Just like old times, eh?" I asked him. He nodded but was slightly occupied, as was I. Gimli almost immediately fell off Arod, so I kept half an eye on him while we fought.

I only had my arrows to fight with (since I was stupidly bad with any other weapons) but I was used to fighting with arrows.

Before I knew it, the fight was over.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called.

"Aragorn?" Gimli joined in. I trotted over and dismounted Vivace (since I was skilled enough to still be on her), holding on to her reins. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing." I looked up to see Gimli standing over a dying Orc with his axe raised.

"He's-" The Orc coughed. (dead. Took a little tumble off the cliff." Legolas looked toward the edge of the cliff and grabbed the Orc.

"You lie!" The Orc chortled and died. I saw something shining in the Orc's fist, bent down and found the Evenstar pendant. I knew Arwen had given it to Aragorn, so this was proof that the Orc was telling the truth. Legolas looked down at my hand, and ran to the edge of the cliff. Gimli and I went over to join him.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." Theoden said. Legolas turned to look at him. Theoden put a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Come." He left us to stare down at the river. As we were just turning to go back, I felt a stinging pain in my stomach. I gasped, my hand automatically going down and finding a long wooden shaft imbedded there. I glanced down to see an arrow protruding from my belly.

"You know, I think I might join Aragorn..." I said as my knees began to buckle. Legolas caught me as I blacked out.

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

"So let me get this straight. You ride around, killing orcs. That's _all_ you do." Eomer sighed.

"You could put it like that. We rescue innocent people from-"

"Yeah yeah whatever. Now I wish I had gone with Cat..." Eomer put a hand on my shoulder.

"If it makes you feel better... you could ride with me." I raised an eyebrow as I looked at him.

"You sure 'bout that?" Was I flirting with him? Well, he was quite fit.

"Not really but we could give it a go." I'm pretty sure I was blushing like mad. I nodded and Eomer led me over to his horse. He got on and helped me up behind him. I felt really awkward being so close to him, but I think he probably did as well. Ah well.

* * *

**Cat's POV**

I awoke to a silent room. The first thing I did was reach down to my stomach. It was almost completely healed. How long had I been out?

I sat up, wincing at the pain it caused. I still felt slightly woozy, so I took it easy. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and wacked my ankle on a chair. Trying not to swear, I looked at my sleeping elven friend. He looked more peaceful than he had in days. I gently pulled off his boots, trying not to wake him. I stood up to go out, but couldn't resist mussing up his always-perfect hair.

I walked out the room, and managed to find my way outside. I saw Aragorn and Theoden walking around, and they both seemed very miffed. I tuned into their conversation.

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid." Aragorn begged.

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer."

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon- No, my Lord Aragorn, we are alone." Theoden walked away, calling orders. "Get the women and children into the caves." I walked over to Aragorn.

"You are back? You fell."

"Yes, but I am back. Brego helped me."

"Brego?" I asked.

"A horse I tamed." I smiled.

"Very talented." Aragorn shrugged modestly.

"But I cannot convince Theoden to send for help."

"That is a minor detail. I'm sure we will be fine." But we both knew that was a lie.

"Iva? Iva!" I heard. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm over here 'Las." I was in a corner, making sure my arrows were all still intact.

"Iva, you're ok!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, looking up.

"You were shot in the stomach."

"Oh. Forgot about that." Legolas came and stood next to me.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I smiled for two reasons, one because of his concern, and two because it was only then I realised how our positions had reversed. I was the one hurt, and he was the one doing the comforting.

"I'm fine. Really." I added when he raised an eyebrow.

"Good." I put my arrows back in my quiver, and slung my quiver on my back.

The women and children were being led into the caves as we spoke. Aragorn and Gimli were already out there, talking quietly to each other.

"Move back! Move to the caves!" Soldiers were shouting at the women and children.

"Keep moving!"

"Quickly now!" I watched as old men and young boys were being fitted with armour. The women and children were saying their tearful and reluctant farewells as fathers, husbands and sons were led away by soldiers. I cast my gaze to the armoury. Weapons were being distributed. Aragorn picked up a battered sword, looked at it and tossed it back.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." He commented.

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli told us.

"Or too few." I added.

"Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." Legolas scorned. The men fell silent as he spoke. "_Boe a hûn: neled herain dan caer menig!"_ (And they should be: three hundred against ten thousand!) After a pause, Aragorn replied.

"_Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras."_ (They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.) I wanted to restrain both of them, but resisted. They needed to get this out of their system.

"_Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú-... ortheri. Natha daged aen!" _(Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!)

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn and Legolas stared at each other. Aragorn looked down slightly, realising his mistake in switching back to Westron. He then walked off. Legolas tried to follow him, but I held him back.

"Let him go lad, let him go." Gimli comforted.

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

"Gandalf!" I yelled as a white horse came into view.

"You know this person?" Eomer asked in surprise.

"Yes, he was supposed to be dead, but he's not and he's come to ask us to help Theoden. Don't hurt him." Eomer nodded.

"Of course not."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOTR, the elvish Aragorn and Legolas were speaking, Arod or Shadowfax.

**The end is kind of weird for this chapter, but I just thought I should add a bit of Lizzy in. I don't think Shadowfax had a kid (actually I'm pretty sure he didn't) but hey! My story here. So please R&R, and have a nice half term!**


	12. The Battle Of Helm's Deep

**Here's the blood and gore! This chapter is **_**all**_** about the battle of Helm's Deep, and afterwards. So enjoy, I guess.**

**Call Brandybuck:** Yeah I felt like shooting Cat for some reason. Oh well, she'll get over it. I know Shadowfax couldn't have had a kid but I like Shadowfax and he might have been lonely, so I gave him a kid. I wanted Vivace and Cat to have a deep connection, so I added the bit about elves and their Horses. Enjoy the battle!

**BlackestSlytherin:** Lazy lazy girl. Login next time!

* * *

_The Battle of Helm's Deep_

**Cat's POV**

Aragorn was sitting on some steps. I watched as he spotted a young boy in armour holding a sword. He was looking around nervously.

"Give me your sword. What is your name?" Aragorn asked quietly. The boy handed over the sword.

"Haleth, son of Hama, my lord. The men are saying that we will not live out the night. They say that it is hopeless..." Aragorn gave the battered sword a few experimental swings.

"This is a good sword, Haleth, son on Hama." He handed the sword back and lent in close to Haleth, putting a hand on his shoulder. "There is always hope." I slipped away to find Legolas.

* * *

He was putting on his leather armour silently, moping.

" 'Las, I'm sure Aragorn will forgive you if you give him a chance." I said, walking up to him. I was all ready for battle.

"I know _Estel_ will forgive me. It's myself I cannot forgive." He pulled on his braces with more force than was strictly necessary. I gently turned him to face me.

"Everyone makes mistakes." He was beating himself up majorly. "Even you." I took his face in my hands. "Please forgive yourself." He looked away. "Is this more about more than Aragorn?" After a pause he nodded slightly. "What is it?" Legolas pressed his forehead against mine.

"You." I smiled.

" 'Las..." He looked at me. "You are..." I shook my head, grinning. "Utterly hopeless sometimes." I kissed him softly. "So now go and apologise to Aragorn." Legolas stepped back, looking at me wistfully.

"Sometimes you really surprise me, Ivana Eledhwen." I chucked his quiver in his face. He caught it easily, smiling as I scowled at him.

We walked together to the armoury where Aragorn was donning his battle gear. Legolas quickly took his sword, and when Aragorn reached for it, handed it to him. Aragorn nodded and accepted it.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not lead us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

"Ú-moe edhored, Legolas." _(There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.)_ They clasped each other by the shoulder. I smiled as the two friends made up.

I heard a clanging sound. I turned to see Gimli walking up to us, struggling with his chain mail.

"If we had more time I'd get this adjusted." He dropped the bundle and the chain mail landed with its length right across the floor. I bit back a smile.

Just then, a horn sounded in the distance. I looked at Legolas, shocked.

"That is no Orc horn." I spun and sprinted to the gate.

"Send for the king. Open the gate!" Someone yelled.

"Open the gate!" A soldier shouted, relaying the message.

The army of elves marched up the Causeway into Helm's Deep. They were lead, as I thought, by Haldir. The Rohirrim soldiers looked upon them in wonder and amazement as they passed.

"How is this possible?" I heard Theoden whisper from where he was standing. I was behind Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, but we were quite close.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together." The men rounded the corner in front of me. "We come to honour that allegiance." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Mae govannen, Haldir." _(Welcome, Haldir)_. I peeked round the corner to see Aragorn grabbing Haldir in a huge embrace. Initially stunned, Haldir hugged him back lightly. "You are most welcome here."

Legolas walked down to Haldir and they clasped each other on the shoulder, just as Legolas and Aragorn did earlier.

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more." Haldir said. I smiled, coming out from behind the wall. Haldir looked up at me and grinned cheekily. I rolled my eyes and walked up to him.

"What took you so long?" I asked, joking around.

"Well, we had to pick up elves from all around Middle Earth; Rivendell, Lothlorien, Mirkwood... We were busy." I glared at him while he smirked happily.

"Not nice." I walked past him, seeing who had come. There were quite a few, but not as many as I would have liked. I knew most of the faces standing before me, including Ruven, one of my good friends.

"Ruven!" I said, smiling as he turned towards me.

"My Lady!" Ruven said, bowing to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Ruven, how many times do I have to ask you not to bow to me?"

"At least one more as always, my Lady." Ruven said, bowing again. I grinned.

"Good luck." He nodded and I stepped back to allow the elves to pass. All but two. Said two elves simultaneously pushed back their hoods. "Elladan! Elrohir! What are you two doing here?"

"We decided to come..."

"...And help out." Aragorn, seeing his foster-brothers, came over to greet them.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as well.

"They are here to help." Aragorn shook his head fondly.

* * *

Men and Elves were in their positions on the battlements of Helm's Deep. The sounds of a marching army moved closer. I heard the faint sounds of babies crying beneath us. We looked out into the darkness, lit by the thousands of torches carried by the huge advancing Uruk-hai army and the light bouncing off their armour. Legolas and I were standing either side of Gimli. He was straining to see above the wall.

"You could have picked a better spot." He complained to us. Legolas and I shared a smile. Aragorn came over and stood beside us. "Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Thunder sounded and lightning flashed, revealing the sea of approaching Uruk-hai.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas said softly.

"Let's hope they last the night." I stood on Gimli's foot hard enough for him to get the message.

The marching and thumping grew louder and louder. Lightning flashed and it began to rain. Typical. While the Uruk-hai army continued to march towards us, an Uruk-hai leader stepped onto a rock outcrop. Aragorn was giving us orders.

"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!" _(Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none!)_ The Uruk-hai leader raised his sword and commanded his army to stop with a horrible animalic cry. The Uruks stopped and started to growl. Gimli started jumping up to try and see over the wall.

"What's happening out there?" He asked.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas looked at Gimli with a grin. "Or would you like me to find you a box?" Gimli laughed good-naturedly. I smiled, but it disappeared as the Uruk Leader cried out, encouraging the Uruk-hai to start roaring and thumping their spears furiously.

Suddenly, an arrow buzzed past my ear to hit an Uruk in the neck.

"Dartho!" _(Hold!)_ The Uruk-hai stopped their roaring and thumping. There was an ominous silence as the Uruk that was shot collapsed to the ground with a hollow groan. The other Uruks bared their teeth and roared with anger. With a cry, the Uruk-hai leader thrust his weapon into the air and the army began to charge.

"So it begins."

"Tangado halad!" _(Prepare to fire!)_ Aragorn yelled. The Elves notched their arrows and aimed. After a slight pause, Legolas spoke.

"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc." _(Their armour is weak at the neck and beneath the arms.)_

"Leithio i philinn!" _(Release the arrows!)_ Our arrows rained down on the Uruk-hai below, killing many. I killed three with one shot.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked.

"Give them a volley." I heard Theoden say.

"Fire!" Gamling yelled. The command was repeated and more arrows were released. But the Uruks kept on advancing, with more replacing those fallen.

"Fire!" Aragorn yelled.

"Send them to me! C'mon!" Gimli yelled.

"Pendraid!" _(Ladders!)_ The Uruk-hai had started to raise ladders, pushing them up with their long spears. The Elves around me drew their daggers in preparation for combat. I, being very bad with knives, just carried on shooting.

"Swords! Swords!" Aragorn shouted.

"Good!" Gimli said. Close combat began as the Uruk-hai began to climb over the wall. "Legolas, two already!" Gimli held up two fingers.

"I'm on seventeen!"

"Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli turned to an Uruk just climbing over the wall, and wacked it in the groin with his axe." I grinned as I fired more arrows.

"Nineteen!" Legolas and I glanced at each other. I mouthed 'twenty four' as he glared at me. "You were always the better shot." He told me. I grinned and we carried on fighting.

"Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty one! Twenty two!" Gimli was counting as he stood on the wall between two ladders, hacking away at Uruk-hai as they came up.

"Na fennas!" _(Causeway!)_ I immediately turned and started firing at the group of Uruk-hai advanced towards the gate in tortoise formation, using their broad shields to block off attacks.

"Togo hon dad, Legolas!" _(Bring him down, Legolas!)_ I spun around to see Legolas shooting at an Uruk. Said Uruk was carrying a torch and running towards the wall. Oh god, the sluice gate. I had forgotten about the bombs. Legolas had shot the Uruk in the shoulder but the latter hadn't fallen. "Dago hon! Dago hon!" _(Kill him! Kill him!)_ Legolas shot the Uruk again. It stumbled but then threw itself and the torch at the bombs. An enormous explosion was set off, bowing away a large part of the wall. Rock, debris and bodies were thrown up, including Aragorn. He was thrown back by the force of the explosion and onto the ground, knocked out. The men looked on in shock as the Uruk-hai streamed in past the Deeping Walls. I jogged over to Legolas as he looked down in surprise. He hadn't killed the Uruk.

"What happened?" I asked quietly?" He shook his head.

"I don't know. I should have killed him."

"It's not your fault."

"It is."

"No it's not. You can't be perfect." I comforted. Legolas looked up at me.

"But you can." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on. The battle isn't lost yet."

"Brace the Gate! Hold them! Stand firm!" I heard Theoden yell. Legolas and I stood on the top of the wall, shooting at the Uruks. I saw Gimli jump down in front of Aragorn, trying to protect him. He was soon overpowered. I made to jump down and help him, but Aragorn woke up and went to help.

"Gimli!" Aragorn yelled at the Elves behind him. "Hado i philinn!" _(Hurl the arrows!)_ Our arrows took out the first group of Uruk-hai coming through the hole in the wall. "Herio!" _(Charge!)_ Aragorn led the Elves in a charge towards the Uruks. He rushed to Gimli's side and picked him up. Beside me, Legolas grabbed a shield and sent it sliding across the ground. He then hopped onto it and surfed down the steps, releasing arrows as he went, then kicked the shield to stab and Uruk-hai as he landed at the bottom. He grinned up at me as I rolled my eyes and ran down the steps to join him.

"Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!" Gamling yelled at Aragorn.

"Na Barad! Na Baraad! Haldir, na Barad!" _(To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep! Haldir, to the Keep!)_ Haldir nodded and turned back. Gimli was being carried away, kicking and struggling as he passed me.

"What are you doing? Argh! What are you stopping for!" I watched as Haldir hacked at a few Uruks as he turned towards the gate. Out of nowhere, an Uruk appeared and stabbed my friend in the arm. With a grimace, he killed the Uruk-hai and looked down at his wound in seeming disbelief. An Uruk-hai came up behind him.

"**HALDIR**!" I screamed. He turned slightly as the Uruk sliced him down the back. I hoped he wasn't dead.

"Brace the gate!" I sprinted over to Haldir, who had collapsed. I found he was barely conscious, so I put his arm over my shoulders and helped him up.

"Hold them!" I pulled Haldir over to a soldier who was just standing there.

"Could you get him to the..." I stopped short as I didn't know what the name was for the makeshift hospital. "The..." I was getting quite a strange look from the soldier. "The nurse! No wait, that's modern day... the... the infirmary! No, that's Hogwarts, wrong mythical place... the... the Houses of Healing! No that's Minas Tirith... you know where I mean!" The soldier nodded and took Haldir off me. I ran towards the gate.

* * *

I found Legolas who was still shooting at the Uruks on the causeway. I joined him, since there was nothing else for me to do.

Suddenly, I spotted Aragorn and Gimli preparing to jump onto the causeway.

"Come on! We can take 'em!" I heard Gimli say. I nudged Legolas and motioned to them.

"It's a long way." Aragorn told him. Gimli took a look then stepped back. He mumbled something. "What?"

"I cannot jump the distance! You'll have to toss me!" I started laughing despite the circumstances. Aragorn nodded slowly and turned to grab the Dwarf. Legolas chuckled along with me. "Oh!" Gimli stayed Aragorn's hand. "Don't tell the Elf."

"Not a word." I grinned. Aragorn tossed Gimli to the head of the Causeway and then leaped over himself. Legolas and I continued to shoot the Uruks.

Legolas shot, and felled a super-ladder, which fell back onto the Uruk-hai army.

"Good shot." I commented. Legolas grinned at me.

"Hold fast the gate!" I heard yelled from the gate.

"Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!" I spotted a rope and yelled out to Aragorn.

"Aragorn!" I chucked one end of the rope down the wall. Aragorn grabbed Gimli in one hand and the rope in the other. Using my Elven strength, I pulled them up the wall. Legolas shot down another super-ladder as I pulled Aragorn and Gimli over the top of the wall.

"Pull everybody back! Pull them back!" Theoden yelled.

"Fall back! Fall back!"

"They've broken through! The castle is breached! Retreat!"

"Fall back!"

"Retreat!"

"Hurry! Inside! Get them inside!" Aragorn gently pushed me towards the Keep.

"Into the Keep!"

Everyone ran towards the Keep, Legolas firing arrows as he followed close behind.

* * *

I carried a table with Legolas to close up the door of the Keep.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it! They have died defending it!" Aragorn yelled at Theoden. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" No one answered him. "Is there no other way?"

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many." Gamling said.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance." Aragorn said.

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" Theoden muttered. After a pause, Aragorn replied.

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them." A light of determination began to shine in Théoden's eye.

"For death and glory."

"For Rohan. For your people." I looked out a window to see a faint light shining through.

"The sun is rising." I remarked. Aragorn looked up at the same window, and I could see him thinking on something.

"Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!" Theoden smiled.

"Yes!" Gimli ran up some steps towards the horn of Helm Hammerhand.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds await. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" Theoden mounted his horse, and others, including me, followed suit. The sound of the horn rumbled through Helm's Deep as Gimli blew it with gusto. "**FORTH EORLINGAS!**"

Theoden led us out of the Keep into the Hornburg, slashing away at the Uruks as we went. Without pausing, we stormed out of the gate and down the causeway, right into the column of waiting Uruk-hai. I saw Aragorn looking east, and followed his gaze to see a white rider standing against the rising sun.

"Gandalf." I whispered.

"Theoden King stands alone." I heard Gandalf say. I watched as Eomer came up from behind him.

"Not alone." Eomer raised a hand. "Rohirrim!" Riders moved up behind Eomer. I spotted Lizzy... on a horse? Horses _hated_ Lizzy. They would run away screaming from her. I suspect when she was riding with another rider, said rider's horse would try and throw her off. Or maybe not. Ah well.

"Eomer!" Theoden yelled.

"To the King!" Eomer shouted as the Rohirrim and the White Rider charged down the slope. Half the Uruk-hai army turned to face them, putting their spears out. But as the riders drew closer, the sun rose behind them, momentarily blinding the Uruk-hai who raised their hands (and spears) to shield their eyes. Stupid. The riders crashed right into them and engaged them in battle.

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

Well that was fun.

"Victory! We have victory!" Theoden raised his sword with a victorious cry. Personally, I knew that already.

The battle was finished quickly. I barely had to do anything. Cat rode over to me on a beautiful horse.

"Lizzy! You're riding a horse!" I grinned.

"I know! They just seem to like me now." Cat looked shocked, but swiftly recovered.

"This is Vivace." She said, patting her horse. "Shadowfax's daughter." I raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"This is Abby." Cat nodded.

"So how are you? How've the riders been treating you?" I shrugged again.

"They've been ok." Touchy subject. Cat caught on immediately and changed the subject.

"Well I have to go and see to Haldir. He nearly died."

"I'll come too!" She looked a little worried but nodded nonetheless. We turned and rode back into the newly reclaimed Helm's Deep.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOTR, the quote I used from Pirates of the Caribbean, the Rohirrim or Legolas' funny quote about boxes.

**Sorry this took so long, I ran out of ideas. So please review, happy weekend!**


	13. The Palantir

**Hey again! It's me. Obviously. This is kinda fluff again, bit of Lizzy sitting on Haldir (don't ask) and lots of people getting drunk. This is the end of TTT (since I forgot to put Gimli and Legolas' bit in at the end), and the start of the ROTK. Enjoy!**

**ladymoonscar:** Don't worry! Haldir will survive. Probably. Thanks!

**the Random Olliphaunt:** Thank you! My best friend helped me with that bit, looks like it was a good idea! Enjoy!

**Call Brandybuck:** Thanks! I didn't want to put the battle in two separate chappies, coz I already had two chapters (the journey to Helm's Deep and the battle). Go Elladan, Elrohir, and Haldir! I couldn't let Haldir die, Lizzy loves teasing him too much. Let's just say Cat saw Gandalf and Eomer saying the words, and lip-read. Same with Gimli and Aragorn. Enjoy the chappie!

**Phantom Fanfiction:** Thanks :)

* * *

_The Party and the Aftermath_

**Cat's POV**

After Lizzy and I checked on Haldir, I found Legolas and Gimli comparing scores.

"Final count... forty two." Legolas remarked.

"Forty two? That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling." I chuckled as I walked over. "I myself am sitting pretty on forty three." Suddenly, Legolas fired an arrow at the Uruk that Gimli was sitting on.

"Forty three."

"He was already dead."

"He was twitching."

"He was twitching because he's got my axe imbedded in his nervous system!" Gimli demonstrated by pulling the axe in the Uruk's head. The hands and feet twitched as he did so.

"Fifty six." I reached the two friends. "Not trying to boast or anything." Legolas shoved me gently. But Gimli was a different story. In mock anger, he yanked his axe out of the Uruk, and ran in slow motion over to me. I grabbed his axe, stopping it dead. Gimli frowned, trying to move his axe. It wouldn't budge.

I let go and smiled as Gimli fell backwards over number forty three. I stuck my hand out to help him up, seeing if he would forgive me. He did.

* * *

Gandalf led us through Fangorn. It opened up before us, creating an avenue of trees, which allowed us access along the old Isengard road. A thick, humid mist filled the forest. I heard familiar voices from around the corner.

"It's good. Definitely from the Shire. Longbottom leaf eh?"

"Uhh huh. I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon, after a hard day's work." There was no mistaking that Scottish accent.

"Mmmm. The Green Dragon!"

"A mug of ale in my hand. Putting my feet up on a settle after a heard day's work.

"Only, you've never done a hard day's work." Ahead, the forest separated, revealing the ruins of Isengard. The great stone wall was cracked and splintered into countless jagged shards. "Welcome, my Lords and Ladies, to Isengard." Everyone stared at the sight before us. The two hobbits were sitting on the smashed wall, enjoying a feast of breads, meats and wine. They were puffing on long pipes as they stood up to welcome us.

"You young rascals!" Gimli said from where he was sitting behind Legolas (on Arod). "A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting... and smoking!"

"We are sitting on a field of victory," Pippin said with his mouth full. "Enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good."

"Salted pork?" Gimli asked, suddenly interested.

"Hobbits." Gandalf remarked, shaking his head.

"We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard." Merry told us.

I let Merry ride behind me, and Pippin rode behind Gandalf, as we rode through the remains of Isengard to the tower of Orthanc, which was still standing.

"Huraroom... Young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come."

"Is that Treebeard?" I asked Merry in a whisper. He nodded.

"Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to be managed here... Locked in his tower."

"Show yourself." Aragorn whispered, looking up at the tower.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous."

"Well then let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli said.

"No, we need him alive. We need him to talk." I looked up at a white figure appeared on the top of the tower.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King, and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

"We shall have peace..." I looked at Theoden in shock. "...We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies are hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows... we shall have peace." Much better.

"Gibbets and crow? Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Grahame? Let me guess... the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad-Dûr itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them Saruman. You are deep in the enemy's council." Gandalf shouted up.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." Legolas rode up next to me. Saruman held up a Palantír and looked into it. "Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." Gandalf rode forward. "You are all going to die! But you know this, don't you Gandalf? You cannot think that this _Ranger _will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned King." Aragorn looked up at him, but didn't reply. "Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him... those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

"I've heard enough! Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!" Legolas reached for an arrow, but I stayed his hand.

"No! Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared!"

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" Saruman directed a bolt of fire at Gandalf which dissipated around him.

"Saruman... your staff is broken!" Saruman's staff burst. I spotted a hunched figure behind Saruman.

"Grima!" Theoden called out. "You need not follow him! You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan! Come down." Grima looked like he was going to come down.

"A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Theoden Horse Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires!"

"Grima... Come down. Be free of him."

"Free? He will never be free!"

"No!" Grima spoke for the first time. Saruman turned around.

"Get down cur!" Saruman slapped Grima to the ground.

"AH!"

"Saruman! You are deep in the enemy's council. Tell us what you know!" Saruman faced Gandalf.

"You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!" I saw Grima rise up behind Saruman with a knife, and stabbed him twice in the back. I quickly drew and arrow and shot Grima in the heart. Slowly, Saruman fell from the tower and was implanted on a great wheel below. I shut my eyes.

"Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." The water wheel began to turn and Saruman disappeared head first under the water. I saw the Palantír fall into the water.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here." Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Pippin dismounted and walked towards the Palantír. "Young trees. Wild trees."

"Pippin!" Aragorn said sharply. Pippin looked into the Palantír.

"Bless my bark!"

"Peregrin Took. I'll take that my lad! Quickly now!" Pippin handed the Palantír to Gandalf and Gandalf wrapped it up. He looked sheepish and watched intently as Gandalf turned away.

* * *

Pippin had gone to ride with Lizzy, so I was on my own. As soon as we came into sight of Edoras, I kicked Vivace lightly and off we shot towards Edoras. I heard thudding behind me and looked back to see Arod following. I grinned. Arod was no match for Vivace.

When we got back I immediately went to check on Haldir. He was in the hospital thingy. Still don't know what it's called. At least he had a proper bed now. There were a few other men in the same room, but I walked straight over to Haldir. As I touched his shoulder he opened his eyes to look at me.

"Hey." I said softly. "You feeling any better?"

"A little." Haldir replied. I smiled.

"You look better." He had some colour back in his face.

"It is healing nicely." I nodded.

"Good. Do you think you will come to the celebration tonight?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I hope you can make it." I stood up. "I must go. There are preparations to be made." I grinned. Haldir smiled back at me and closed his eyes as I left.

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

I was bored. And me being bored usually ends up in someone getting hurt. Oops. So, to quench my boredom, I wandered around Edoras. Soon, I came to where Haldir was healing. A mischievous smile appeared on my face. I went in, walked over to Haldir, who was sleeping, and sat down on his stomach. That woke him up.

"What are you doing?" He asked, very surprised. I shrugged.

"I was bored. This was the only thing I could think of doing." The man next to Haldir began to laugh. The position of Haldir's gash meant that he couldn't move his arms or else he could risk opening his wound again, so Haldir couldn't push me off. Haldir was glaring at the laughing man, and suddenly, I felt a sneeze coming. I did sneeze, and the man next to Haldir was covered in snot. His arms were in casts, so I assumed they were broken, which meant he couldn't wipe the snot off. This time it was Haldir who began to laugh, and I began bouncing up and down because of that.

Cat walked into the room, surveyed the scene, turned to the nearest man and said:

"Should I even ask what's going on?" The man shook his head and Cat turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Cat's POV**

After that scene with Haldir and Lizzy, it was finally time for the celebration. The room soon became crowed, and it was quickly time for the actual ceremony. I was standing next to Legolas and I had a mug of ale in my hand. I could tell the men were uneasy about me being at the celebration, me being a woman and all, but they had seen me fight.

Eowyn knelt in front of Theoden and offered him a goblet of wine. As Theoden took it Eowyn retired behind him. Theoden offered the goblet in toast to the people of Rohan.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." Theoden held up the goblet to us. "Hail the victorious dead."

"Hail!" I joined in with the toast, drinking from my mug.

In a few minutes everyone had settled down and began to feast. Gimli had sat down at a table with a tankard in his hand. Legolas was standing opposite him.

"No pauses, no spills." Eomer stated.

"And no regurgitation!" Gimli lifted his tankard to his mouth.

"So... it's a drinking game." Legolas said.

"Aye!"

"Last one standing wins heh heh heh!" Gimli drank his ale in one go.

"Let's drink to victory! To victory!" Legolas began to drink slowly from his tankard.

* * *

Much later, there was a pile of empty mugs in front of the two friends. As Gimli finished another, he farted.

"Heh heh heh heh!" I rolled my eyes. "Here, here." Gimli took another tankard. "Raaar it's the dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women haha!" He burped and drank some more.

"I feel something." Legolas looked at his fingers. Eomer raised an eyebrow. "A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." Legolas looked very concerned. I chuckled.

"Heh heh heh." Gimli was slurring like crazy. "What did I say? He can't hold his liquor." Gimli stopped talking for a second as his eyes crossed. Then he keeled over backwards off his stool. We watched him fall, and then Legolas looked at Eomer.

"Game over." I smiled as the small crowd that had been watching the competition began to disperse. Legolas came over to me as Merry and Pippin climbed onto a nearby table and began to sing.

"Are you drunk then?" I asked him quietly. Legolas shrugged.

"I don't think so."

"Oh you can search far and wide, you can drink the whole town dry, but you'll never find a beer so brown, but you'll never find a beer so brown, as the one we drink in our hometown, as the one we drink in our hometown. You can drink your fancy ales, you can drink them by the flagon, but the only brew for the brave and true-" I watched as Pippin looked into the crowd and hesitated.

"Pippin!"

"Comes from the Green Dragon!"

* * *

Haldir hadn't appeared, and Legolas had vanished, so I went to find Lizzy.

"Having fun?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow. She was quite drunk.

"Yep! More fun than I've had since we set off on this quest thing." Lizzy hiccupped. "What about you?"

"Not so much." I kind of wanted to get drunk so I could forget about everything, but since elves were pretty resistant to alcohol, that was hard. Lizzy shrugged.

"Your loss." She disappeared back into the crowd. I sighed, and made my way out the door.

It was still quite crowded out there, so I squished my way through the mass of bodies.

As I got through, my Elven hearing caught a small groan coming from where we were spending the night. I swiftly hurried over there, and found Legolas sitting on a small ledge in the wall, holding his head in his hand, groaning softly. I walked around him so I was in front of Legolas, and crouched down so I was level with him.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently. After a pause he replied in a whisper.

"The nightmares are back." When Legolas had returned to Mirkwood, he had terrible nightmares about- well, he wouldn't tell anyone what they were about. But people can guess.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I took his hands down from his head, and held them. Legolas refused to look at me, so turned his head to gaze at the opposite wall. I rested my arms on his knees, and my head on my hands. Legolas wiggled one of his hands out from my grasp and began to stroke my hair.

"I was ashamed."

"There is no need to be." We were silent for a while, then Legolas spoke.

"What about you? You didn't seem yourself at the celebration." I didn't reply for a few minutes.

"It doesn't matter." I finally said. I could feel Legolas smiling.

"Everything matters with you." He said fondly. I sighed quietly.

"It's Haldir." Legolas' hand stopped stroking my hair immediately. "See? This is why I didn't want to tell you." I sighed again.

After a long while, Legolas spoke.

"You could go with him, you know. Back to Lothlorien." I smiled and raised my head.

"Why on Earth would I do that?" Legolas just looked at me. "How could I leave Lizzy, and Aragorn, and... and you. I've left you once before, I'm not planning to do so again for a long time." Legolas smiled back at me.

* * *

**Legolas' POV**

_*later*_

I had to escape, at least for a little while. I quickly strode out of the building into the cool night air. Taking a deep breath, I thought over my crazy life. I knew Cat liked me, but also Haldir. She had known Haldir for longer, and she knew she had both of our hearts. I thought she had chosen me.

I heard footsteps coming up behind me, and recognised them as _Estel_'s. I looked out into the distant sky.

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East. A sleepless malice." I glanced at Aragorn. "The eye of the enemy is moving."

* * *

**Cat's POV**

I heard rustling from where Merry and Pippin where lying.

"What are you doing?" Merry whispered frantically. I quietly moved myself so I could see what was going on. Pippin was approaching Gandalf but hesitated slightly as he did so. He waved his hand in front of Gandalf's face, and seemingly reassured, looked at the bundle in Gandalf's arms. "Pippin!" Merry sat up, but Pippin ignored him. He grabbed a jug. Gandalf muttered something, making Pippin recoil in fear. I didn't know what he was doing. Pippin grabbed the bundle from Gandalf's arms, replacing it with the jug. "Pippin! Are you mad!"

"I just want to look at it, just one more time."

"Put it back!" Pippin looked into the Palantír (oh, that's what he was getting), smiled and put his hands on it. "Pippin!" Pippin's smile turned into a frown and an orange glow emerged from the Palantír. Pippin began to shake. "No!" I sat up in fright. "Pippin!"

* * *

**Legolas' POV**

"He is here!"

* * *

**Cat's POV**

Pippin screamed soundlessly and stood up with the Palantír stuck in his hands.

"Pippin!" Merry yelled. The Palantír was surrounded by fire. Pippin fell to the floor seemingly struggling with it. "Help! Gandalf, help!" Gandalf woke as I scuttled to a crouch. Aragorn and Legolas burst into the room. I grabbed the Palantír from Pippin. I was immediately overwhelmed by the power of it, and I let go abruptly, watching it roll across the floor. Gandalf ran after the Palantír and threw a blanket over it.

"Fool of a Took!" Legolas helped me up gently. "No." Gandalf ran to Pippin's side, shoving Merry out of the way. He held Pippin's hand, put his other hand on his forehead. He muttered something inaudible under his breath, and moved his hand to Pippin's cheek. Pippin jumped, gasped and woke up. "Look at me." Pippin looked at Gandalf.

"Gandalf, forgive me!" Pippin closed his eyes again.

"Look at me! What did you see?"

"A tree, there was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead." I gasped quietly. "The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?"

"I saw... I saw him!" Legolas squeezed my hand. "I could hear his voice in my head.

"And what did you tell him? Speak!"

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me!"

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Everyone waited breathlessly for his answer.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOTR, the Palantír, the celebration after the battle, or Legolas and Gimli's drinking game.

**Here you go! I hope you liked it! So please R&R, coz I aint started the next chappie till ya do! Bye for now!**


	14. Leaving for Minas Tirith

**Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry I took so long, I was away falling on my butt attempting to snowboard in Austria in the past week. Anyway, I need your opinion. Should I make the couples kiss and have romantic moments now, or wait till the end? Please tell me in a review! Thanks, and on with the story!**

* * *

**Call Brandybuck:** Haha, yes, very funny moment there! Yes, poor Legolas. Plenty of moments like that coming up. Enjoy!

**Girl of the Secret City:** Umm, not entirely sure what you meant by that, but yeah! Sure. Thank you so much!

* * *

_Leaving for Minas Tirith_

**Cat's POV**

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool, but an honest fool he remains." Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, Lizzy, Theoden and I were standing in the hall, listening to Gandalf. "He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring." Gimli sighed in relief. "We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith." I spotted Aragorn tense out of the corner of my eye. "His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth." Gandalf nodded at Aragorn. "Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still. Strength enough, perhaps, to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me! Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" Theoden asked angrily. Legolas glanced at me.

"_I've heard that before._" I heard a faint whisper inside my head. Smiling, I replied.

"_I did come to your help eventually!_" Legolas had got stuck up a tree. As ridiculous as that sounds, he was _very_ young. I said something along Théoden's lines when he asked for help.

"I will go!" Aragorn said, interrupting my mental flashback.

"No!" Gandalf told him.

"They must be warned!"

"They will be." Gandalf approached Aragorn and spoke in a low voice. Ha. Elf here! "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships." Gandalf turned back. "Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith-" Gandalf looked at Pippin. "-and I won't be going alone." Gandalf began to usher the hobbits out of the hall, and beckoned for Lizzy to follow.

* * *

"Gandalf, why are you bringing me along?" Lizzy asked as Legolas and I watched Gandalf, Lizzy, Merry and Pippin running/hurrying towards the stables.

"At a request from someone." Well, it wasn't me! Might have been Galadriel.

"Of all the Hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst! Hurry! Hurry!"

"Where are we going?" Pippin asked innocently.

"Why did you look? Why do you always have to look?" Merry yelled at him.

"I don't know, I can't help it."

"You never can!"

"I'm sorry, alright? I won't do it again."

"Don't you understand? The enemy thinks you have the ring! He is going to be looking for you Pip. They have to get you out of here."

"And you? You're coming with me?" Merry walked away. "Merry?"

"Come on!" They went under an arch and I kept level with them, still listening.

Gandalf lifted Pippin onto Shadowfax's back.

"How far is Minas Tirith?" Pippin asked.

"Three days ride as the Nazgul flies. And you'd better hope we don't have one of those on our tail."

"Here, something for the road." As Lizzy climbed onto a horse she had borrowed from someone, Merry handed Pippin a leather pouch.

"The last of the Longbottom Leaf?"

"I know you've run out. You smoke too much, Pippin."

"But, we'll see each other soon?" Merry looked at Gandalf. "Won't we?"

"I don't know! I don't know what's going to happen." Merry backed up, upset.

"Merry?"

"Run, Shadowfax, show us the meaning of haste!"

"Merry!" Lizzy, Pippin and Gandalf galloped off. Merry ran up some steps to the top of a watchtower. Legolas turned to me.

"Hobbits are very hardy folk. He will survive. So will Lizzy, knowing how hard she can slap." I smiled. Legolas could sense I was slightly worried about them.

"I know they will." We started to walk together through Edoras. "I've always been there for Lizzy, even when she got me in major trouble... but she was always there to get me out of it again."

"That sounds similar." Legolas remarked. I rolled my eyes. When we were elflings, I would constantly get him in trouble, but like with Lizzy and I, I would always get him out of it again. Reversed roles. Huh. Oh well, enough thinking about Lizzy; we had our own problems.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOTR, Gandalf's seriousness, Théoden's quote thingy or Gandalf's Shadowfax quote.

**Sorry it was so short, I didn't know what to do at the end. I really should've put this at the end of the previous chapter but... oh well. On with the next chappie! Plz R&R, much appreciated.**


	15. Minas Tirith

**So, here we go. This chapter is basically all Lizzy, so enjoy you Lizzy fans. On with the Minas Tirith!**

**Call Brandybuck:** Yep it was kind of short, but this chapter will be longer. It will. Yeah I know he's a wood elf, and they live in the forest, so Legolas shouldn't really get stuck in trees, but he did, so... I'm not entirely sure who requested Lizzy yet, but probably Galadriel. It doesn't matter that it makes no sense, I'm sure we all do it sometimes. Including me. A lot. Anyway, enjoy!

**EEJJ:** First off, thanks for all the reviews! Here you go! I might do that in upcoming chappies, but since this is mainly Lizzy, I can't really do it. Enjoy!

* * *

_Minas Tirith_

**Lizzy's POV**

After a couple of days of riding (sigh), Gandalf had some (kinda) good news.

"We have just passed into the realm of Gondor."

"Well, finally! My birth place at last." I said the last bit to myself, but I caught Gandalf smiling at me.

"Minas Tirith. City of Kings." We entered the city and began galloping up the many levels. I started wondering how Cat was getting on...

* * *

**Cat's POV**

Legolas and I were doing some catching up. And flirting. And- You know what? Let's just stick with that. But yeah, lots of flirting. Such as:

"_I bet I can make you say I love you." Legolas told me._

"_Go ahead." I challenged._

"_Ok... say blue."_

"_Blue."_

"_Say pink."_

"_Pink."_

"_Say love."_

"_Love."_

"_What's 1+1?"_

"_2."_

"_How many fingers am I holding up?" Legolas held up 7 fingers._

"_7."_

"_See! I told you I could make you say 7!" I raised an eyebrow._

"_No, you told me you could make me say I love you."_

"_And see! I have done it." I grinned, rolling my eyes._

And:

"_Close your eyes." Legolas told me. I closed my eyes. "What do you see?" He asked._

"_Nothing." I replied._

"_Well, that's my life without you." I nearly cried._

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

...Yeah, probably doing icky stuff with Legolas. I jolted back to reality as we stopped in front of a big, dead, white tree.

"It's the tree! Gandalf, Gandalf!" I looked up at it.

"Yes, the white tree of Gondor. The tree of the King. Lord Denethor, however, is not the King. He is a steward only, a caretaker of the throne." We walked towards a huge, white hall, and Gandalf stopped and turned to us. "Now listen carefully. Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise. And do not mention Frodo or the Ring." Gandalf turned to enter, but then turned back again. "And say nothing of Aragorn either." Gandalf turned to enter, but then turned back _again_. "In fact, it's better if you two don't speak at all."

We walked through the doors, through the massive hall, approaching the throne where a man sat in a seat at the base of the throne.

"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor." And my father, I added silently in my head. Denethor was bent over something. "I come with tidings in this dark hour and with counsel."

"Perhaps you come to explain this." Denethor held up what he was bent over. Boromir's broken horn. "Perhaps you have come to tell me why my son is dead." I remembered my brother's death.

"Boromir died to save us; my kinsman and me. He fell defending us from many foes." Pippin approached the throne and knelt down before Denethor.

"Pippin." Gandalf warned.

"I offer you my service, such as it is in payment of this debt." I did a mental facepalm. What did Pippin not understand about 'not saying anything'?

"This is my first command to you. How did you escape and my son did not? So mighty a man as he was."

"The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow, and Boromir was pierced by many." My father was visibly upset. Gandalf walked forward, hitting Pippin with his staff to move him out of the way.

"Get up!" Gandalf told Pippin. Turning to Denethor, he said: "My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As steward, you are charged with the defence of this city. Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Theoden of Rohan. Light the beacons."

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir. Yet for all your subtleties you have not got wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor and with your right you would seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan. Oh yes, word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North. Last of a ragged house long bereft of Lordship." Denethor finished his speech.

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King, steward." Denethor jumped up, angry.

"The rule of Gondor is mine and no others!" Pippin and I looked between Gandalf and Denethor as they had a staring contest. Finally, Gandalf turned.

"Come!" We walked rapidly from the hall, leaving my father standing behind us.

* * *

"All has turned to vain ambition. He would use even his grief as a cloak! A thousand years this city has stood and now at the whim of a madman it will fall! And the white tree, the tree of the King will never bloom again." We walked through the courtyard towards the tree.

"Why are they still guarding it?" Pippin asked.

"They guard it because they have hope. A faint and fading hope that one days it will flower. That a king will come and this city will be as it once was before it fell into decay."

"Do you believe that?" I asked softly.

"I don't know. The old wisdom born out of the west was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living and counted the old names of their descent, dearer than the names of their sons." Gandalf, Pippin and I walked along the parapet to the end. "Childless lords sat in aged halls musing on heraldry or in high, cold towers asking questions of the stars. And so the people of Gondor fell into ruin." Sad story mate. "The line of Kings failed. The white tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men." Pippin moved away from us.

"Mordor."

"Yes, there it lies. This city has dwelt ever in the sight of its shadow." Gandalf said.

"A storm is coming." I remarked.

"This is not the weather of the world. This is a device of Sauron's making. A broil of fume he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight, so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war. When the shadow of Mordor reaches this city, it will begin.

"Well... Minas Tirith... very impressive. So where are we off to next?" I looked at Pippin.

"Oh, it's too late for that, Peregrin. There's no leaving this city. Help must come to us."

* * *

Gandalf was standing, looking out of a window in Gondor, smoking his pipe. I sat in a chair, sharpening my knives. Don't ask why. Ok, I was bored. I could heard distant thunder. Gandalf coughed.

"So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position." Pippin picked up a sword, pulled it out of its scabbard, and put it back again. "I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting, do they?"

"You're in the service of the steward now. You'll have to do as you are told, Peregrin Took." Gandalf coughed some more. Pippin poured Gandalf a glass of water. "Ridiculous Hobbit. Guard of the Citadel!" I smirked. "Thank you." Pippin handed Gandalf the water.

"There's no more stars!" Pippin exclaimed. I looked up quickly at Gandalf.

"Is it time?" I asked.

"Yes." Came the ominous reply.

"It's so quiet." Pippin whispered.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge."

"I don't want to be in a battle. But waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse. Is there any hope, Gandalf, for Frodo and Sam?"

"There never was much hope. Just a fool's hope." Gandalf smiled at Pippin, and looked back to Mordor. "Our enemy is ready. His full strength is gathered. Not only orcs, but men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the South, mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor's call."

I stood up and joined Gandalf and Pippin at the balcony.

"This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defence of this city will be gone."

"But we have the white wizard. That's got to count for something." I said, smiling at Gandalf. "Gandalf?"

"Sauron has yet to show his deadliest servant. The one who will lead Mordor's army in war. The one they say no living man can kill. The Witch King of Angmar. You've met him before. He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop. He is the Lord of the Nazgul. The greatest of the Nine."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOTR, Osgiliath, Boromir's (broken) horn or the white wizard quote.

**See! I'm getting better! Probably! Anyways, please please please R&R, love you all, see you soon!**


	16. The Lighting of the Beacons

**Hey people of the world! Sorry I've taken so long updating, I've been so busy! Anyway, here is the lighting of the beacons chappie! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and if you haven't, shame on you! I can't do reviews because I'm at school and I have no access to my emails, so I'm very sorry. I'll do them next chapter though!**

* * *

_The Lighting of the Beacons_

**Lizzy's POV**

I ran to catch up with Gandalf and Pippin as we hurried through the streets of Minas Tirith.

"Peregrin Took my lad, there is a task now to be done. Another opportunity for one of the Shire folk to prove their great worth." Gandalf lead Pippin over to the base of a great watch tower. He put his hand on Pippin's shoulder. "You must not fail me." Pippin ran over to the cliff face and began to climb up the beacon.

I reached Gandalf finally, panting slightly.

"What was that about?"

"If Pippin manages to light the beacon, hopefully Théoden will come to our rescue." I looked at him.

"Huh." Then to myself I thought: _I wonder what would happen if they had phones. They'd probably say 'Hey (person), we're in trouble and we need you to ride to help us A.S.A.P. Thanks!' Odd thought._

Pippin had now reached the top of the cliff and climbed onto the beacon itself. I couldn't quite see what was going on, so I just stood with Gandalf. Suddenly, the beacon burst into flames, and I spotted Pippin coming back down the cliff. Gandalf smiled and ran over to a parapet. I followed him.

"Amon Dîn." I saw a small light blazing on a distant mountain.

"The beacon! The beacon of Amon Dîn is lit." A soldier exclaimed. We're not blind, you know.

"Hope is kindled!" Gandalf said. Whoopee.

* * *

**Cat's POV**

Legolas and I were talking (and flirting) when I saw Aragorn rushing past us. Glancing at Legolas, we both burst into a jog and ran after him.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith!" I heard him yell. "The beacons are lit!" Aragorn burst through the doors of the Great Hall. "Gondor calls for aid."

Stopping just behind Aragorn, I waited for Théoden's answer.

After a long pause...

... "And Rohan will answer! Muster the Rohirrim." Théoden shouted. Eomer bowed and left. The bell rang out to gather the Rohirrim together.

* * *

Later I was with Vivace, and I could see Aragorn and Eowyn tending to their own horses.

"Do you ride with us?" Aragorn asked.

"Just to the encampment. It's tradition for the women of the court to say farewell to the men." I watched as Aragorn moved a blanket to reveal Eowyn's sword. She snatched it down and looks at him. "The men have found their captain. They will follow you into battle. Even to death. You have given us hope." She smiled at Aragorn and he turned away uneasily.

I stopped watching and carried on brushing Vivace.

* * *

3 days later, we were ready to move out to Dunharrow. Legolas jumped gracefully on Arod, and I lifted Gimli on behind him. Mock groaning, I pretended to struggle.

"What have you been eating, Master Dwarf?" I had adopted Legolas' title for him. Gimli grunted good-heartedly.

Once he was on Arod, he said

"Horse men! I wish I could muster an army of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy." I grinned, hopping on Vivace.

"Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war. I fear war already marches on their own lands." Legolas dimmed the mood.

"Let's hope that Frodo will succeed." I said, pulling on some riding gloves. We were going to be riding for quite a while.

"Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan. Oaths you have taken. Now fulfil them all, to Lord and Land! Hah!" And with that from Eomer, we set off towards Dunharrow.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOTR, Dwarves, riding gloves or the beacon of Amon Dîn.

**I'm so sorry it's so short, I'm already starting on the next chapter. I did this all at school, so be grateful it's not shorter. So please R&R, and wish me a happy birthday for yesterday (oh yes, officially a teen!)**


	17. Peregrin Took

**Hey! Welcome back to my mythical land of blood, romance and humour. Anyways...**

**RandomOliphaunt:** OMFG NO WAY! That's half freaky, half awesomely cool.

* * *

_Peregrin Took_

**Lizzy's POV**

I stood behind a pillar, listening to Pippin think aloud.

"What were you thinking Peregrin Took? What service can a Hobbit offer such a great lord of men?"

"It was well done." I recognised the voice as Denethor's son, Faramir. My brother. I was gonna have to tell him sometime. "A generous deed should not be checked with cold counsel. You are to join the tower guard."

"I didn't think they would find any livery that would fit me."

"It once belonged to a young boy of the city. A very foolish one who wasted many hours slaying dragons instead of attending his studies." Awww, how cute.

"This was yours?"

"Yes, it was mine. My father had it made for me." A pause.

"Well, I'm taller than you were then. Though, I'm not likely to grow any more, except sideways." I covered my mouth to hide my laughter.

"It never fitted me either. Boromir was always the soldier. They were so alike, he and my father. Proud, stubborn even, but strong."

"I think you have strength of a different kind. And one day your father will see it." I could tell that Faramir was smiling.

* * *

**Faramir's POV**

I stood at the base of the white tree in the courtyard of the great and mighty Gondorian city, Minas Tirith, looking up at its bare branches. The loss of my brother, Boromir, had consumed Father with grief. _ Not fair_ I huffed silently._ He wasn't paying any attention to me!_ As I pondered this, consumed in deep thought, someone came up to me and prodded me. I thought the best thing to do was to ignore the prod. After a slight pause, the prod came again. This I could not ignore! No one prodded the steward's son _twice_ and got away with it! I turned toward the offender, a curse upon my tongue when I noticed the prodder was a child! She stared at me with a critical eye as clinically examined him. Just as I open his mouth to say something she exclaimed:

"I liked my other brother better!" and walked off. I stared, dumbfounded at her.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed.

"Oh, didn't you hear? I'm your younger sister, Lizzy/Eira. But if you ever call me the latter I _will_ kill you. Ciao!" With that, she turned and began to walk off.

"B-b-bu-but..but... Wait, why did you like Boromir better?" I stuttered. She turned and faced me once again. Smiling sweetly, she sang:

"Roses are red,  
Violets are blue.  
Boromir will always  
Be better than you."

"Well I'm going to tell Father." I retorted, smiling smugly.

"Sticks and stones, luv." She turned, calling over her shoulder as she walked away: "Besides, he doesn't know about me. Yet."

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

My work here is almost complete. I have annoyed my brother, who now knows he is my brother, and quoted Jack Sparrow. All I need to do now is tell my father... the hardest challenge of the lot. Maybe I'll save that for another day.

* * *

_next _day

I wandered down to the lower levels, finding quite a crowd. Spotting Gandalf, and shoved my way through the mob towards him.

"Gandalf! What's going on?"

"Faramir is going to try and reclaim Osgiliath as Denethor ordered. Silly boy!" I watched as soldiers of Minas Tirith filed past. The people were obviously upset, and threw flowers under the horse's hooves. "Faramir! Faramir!" Gandalf pushed through the crowd, me close behind him. "Your father's will has turned to madness. Do not throw away your life so rashly."

"Where does my allegiance lie if not here? This is the city of the men of Númenor. I will gladly give my life to defend her beauty, her memory, her wisdom." Aww, cute. Not.

"Your father loves you Faramir." Softly, he added: "He will remember it before the end."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOTR, Jack Sparrow's quote, Pippin's uniform or Lizzy's poem (well, I found it on a picture. Don't ask.).

**Here we are again, the end of a chapter. Again, sorry it's quite short. I have no excuse this time. I promise that the next one will be longer. Pinky promise! Please R&R, it would make me very happy. Ciao!**


	18. Marshalling at Dunharrow: Part 1

**Hello! I am back. My dearest friend, BlackestSlytherin, got very annoyed at me when I didn't mention that she helped write my previous chapter. So I am mentioning her now. Done. Now I can get on with my story. Someone wanted more of Legolas' POV, so this chapter will be a mix of POVs. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Marshalling at Dunharrow_

**Legolas' POV**

I felt Gimli shifting behind me. _Again_. To be fair, we had been riding for couple of days now. And he wasn't a horse person. I glanced over at Cat. She had been feeling the effects too. She hadn't been quite herself lately.

"Cat? Are you alright?" She looked over at me.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Cat wasn't fine. She had dark circles under her eyes (how?) and was obviously very tired.

"Cat..." I still wasn't sure whether to call her Cat or Iva. For now, I decided to stick with the former.

"Ok, fine. I'm not alright. Happy?" Cat glared half-heartedly at me. Smiling, I trotted over to her and we rode together until we reached the ascent to Dunharrow. We had to go single file from then. I made Cat go first, wanting to keep an eye on her. Reluctantly, she and Vivace rode easily up the steep ascent, Gimli, Arod and I following a little more slowly.

Once we reached the top, I trotted Arod over to a free spot. A soldier came over to help Gimli off Arod. When he was out of the way, I easily jumped off. I heard a small thud, and assumed it was Cat getting off Vivace. I flicked Arod's reins over his head (I rode with reins, but no saddle) and tied him loosely to a wooden beam. I felt a nudge on my back. I turned to see Vivace looking at me.

"What is it, girl? Where's Iva?" Vivace stepped to the side to reveal Cat lying on the ground, barely conscious. Giving Vivace a quick pat, I ran over to Cat and knelt by her side. "What's wrong?" I asked her, enormously worried. Elves don't just collapse.

Cat was breathing hard, obviously in enormous amounts of pain. She looked up at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My... my side." She gasped. I looked down at where both Cat's hands were pressed. Gently, I removed them to see a slash in her tunic. Widening the gap, I frowned as I saw a gash in Cat's side.

"When did this happen?" I asked, looking up at Cat.

"I don't know..." I gently touched the wound, but stopped as Cat grabbed my wrist, forcing my hand away. "No!" She shouted softly.

"Cat, I need to look at it." She shook her head, refusing. "_Estel_!" I yelled, getting _Estel_'s attention. He ran over.

"What is it? What's wrong?" _Estel_ gasped as he saw Cat's wound. "How did that happen?" He looked up at Cat.

"She doesn't know." I said under my breath. There was the beginnings of a crowd around us, and _Estel_ shooed them away. "She won't let me touch it."

"Cat, we need to get a better look at it." Cat frowned, but nodded reluctantly. She had common sense. Aragorn gently opened the slit in Cat's tunic, and examined the wound. Cat grabbed hold of my hand and held it tightly. I put my free hand on top of hers, reassuring her. She would be fine.

* * *

And she was fine. We didn't know how she had got the wound, but all that mattered was that she was fine.

She was sitting with her legs dangling over the edge of the cliff face. I quietly went and sat with her. Cat was silent, and I wondered if she had noticed me. She was twirling a small flower in her fingers.

"Do you remember these?" She asked suddenly, showing me the flower. "They were all over Lothlorien." I nodded.

"I used to braid them into your hair." I said, smiling at the memory. Cat leant against me, still holding the flower. I put my arm around her gently.

"Do you mind?" She asked.

"No." Cat sighed, wrapping her arms around my waist. I stiffened ever so slightly, only because I wasn't expecting it. She looked up at me, frowning. To reassure her, I rested my cheek against the top of her head.

We sat like that for a while. But Cat shifted slightly, moving so that she was kneeling next to me. I looked at her, confused. Ever so slowly, she moved her face closer to mine until her forehead was resting against mine. I brought my hands up to cup her face. As our lips touched, I felt the strongest sense that I was finally coming home.

* * *

Later on, Cat was standing in the same place as she had been sitting earlier. Again, I went to join her. She said nothing. I turned her towards me, only to find that her eyes were glazed over and-

I was pulled into Cat's mind- no, yanked would be a better word. I looked around, finding Cat and the Lady Galadriel deep in conversation. I staggered slightly, holding a hand to my head. _Ouch_ I complained internally. That really hurt.

"Ah, Legolas. I'm glad you could join us." Despite the pounding in my head, I bowed to the Lady Galadriel.

"My Lady." I said, straightening up. She smiled.

"Now, Legolas, you know you don't need to bow to me." Galadriel was like a mother to me, and she always had been.

"I know." I said, smiling back at her. Cat came over and stood next to me.

"There is an important issue I have to discuss with you. That is why you are here. Tonight, Aragorn will take the paths of the Dead. You two, and Gimli must go with him." I nodded. "You _must_ get the King of the Dead to fight with you at Gondor. The fate of the upcoming war depends on it." Cat took hold of my hand. "I have spoken to you both about the sea. When you encounter it, you will both experience the sea longing." I interrupted.

"I have already told you, I cannot lose my heart to the sea." Galadriel smiled at me.

"Why not?" Cat asked.

"Because I have already lost it to someone else." Cat frowned, not knowing it was her. I squeezed her hand.

"You both will experience the sea longing." Galadriel said again. "It may not affect you majorly, but you will face it." I nodded. "I hope you both will not get too hurt in the battle, but I think getting a few gashes is inevitable with you two around." Cat and I grinned. "That is all I have to say to both of you." Galadriel met my eyes. "If you don't mind, Legolas, I must speak to my daughter in private." I nodded, and left Cat's mind.

* * *

**Cat's POV**

Once Legolas had left, my mother turned to me, her expression serious.

"Where were you hurt?" I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked in return.

"I know that you were hurt. Where?" Shrugging, I lifted my tunic to show Galadriel the wound I had acquired earlier today. Galadriel gasped softly. "When did this happen?"

"I don't know exactly. It was today sometime. I began to feel weak and once we reached Dunharrow I just collapsed." Galadriel reached out and ran her finger over the wound. It disappeared. "How did you do that?" I asked in amazement.

"There are many things I can do, Ivana. This is just one of them." I smiled. My _Naneth_ was full of mysteries.

"How are things in Lothlorien?" I asked.

"Not so well. Most of us not have felt the call of the sea and are sailing to Valinor."

"Who hasn't?"

"Haldir, myself, and some others who I cannot recall." I nodded slowly.

"You are to be sailing over the sea too, aren't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes."

"Will I see you again after this?" I asked, my eyes filling with tears.

"I do not think so. Not unless you decide to join me and sail to Valinor." I shook my head.

"I don't think I will be doing that. Not unless 'Las comes with me." Galadriel nodded.

"I understand." She came forward and enveloped me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her, breathing in her familiar scent. Finally, she stepped back. "I need you to remember something. You must go back." I frowned.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"You must go back." _Naneth_ repeated mysteriously. "And remember that I will always love you..."

"Don't leave! What do you mean, I must go back?" But there was no answer. I was alone in my mind.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LOTR, Dunharrow, Galadriel or Cat's mind (oh wait, I do).

**So, a kinda cliffhanger there, I think! I was just wondering if you guys are still enjoying this story, because I got no review for the last chapter, which is why I haven't updated in so long. So please please **_**please**_** review, even if it is to say that I am a crap writer and I should stop (but I really hope you won't say that :D ) but please just write a little note to me down in that box there! **


	19. Marshalling at Dunharrow: Part 2

**So here is the next chapter! Yay! Thank you very much to legolasgreenleaf14 (who, by the way, has one of the best pen names I have ever seen ;D ) for your lovely review. I will try and update regularly, since I am near the end of my story (or so you think...), so here you go!**

* * *

_Marshalling at Dunharrow: Part 2_

**Cat's POV**

Legolas and I had updated Gimli on what we were about to do, and the three of us were packing the horses. Well, Legolas and I were. Gimli was standing about, making unhelpful comments. I was quiet, thinking of what my _Naneth_ had said last. _"You must go back."_ I had no idea about what she meant, and so was trying to puzzle it out.

I didn't need to pack much, just some Lembas bread. I never rode with a saddle or reins, so I was done ages before Legolas and so began to help him silently. He immediately stopped me and asked

"Are you alright?" I nodded, distracted as I saw Gimli walking off.

"Come on." I said softly, looking up at him. Legolas searched my eyes for a moment, obviously not believing me. But eventually we walked over to where Gimli was sitting.

"Just where do you think you're off to?" I heard Gimli say to Aragorn, who was passing through the camp with his horse.

"Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli."

"Hmmmmm..." I smiled slightly.

"Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" Legolas asked.

"You might as well accept it. We're going with you laddie." Aragorn smiled.

* * *

After a few attempts, we managed to get Gimli on the back of Arod, and I jumped up lightly onto Vivace. The four of us rode from the camp along the Dimholt road. I heard the soldiers muttering behind us.

"What's happening, where is he going? I don't understand." We passed through the cleft between the rocks, and I could hear them no more.

We rode through a barren canyon.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked. I frowned. The story was well known to me.

"One that is cursed." I told him. "Long ago the men of the mountains swore an oath to the last King of Gondor-" I paused slightly, glancing at Aragorn "- to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled; vanishing into the darkness of the mountain." Legolas took over.

"And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people?" I answered the question.

"The heir of him to whom the oath they swore."

"From the North shall he come, need shall drive him."

"He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead." Legolas and I spoke the last line in unison. I saw Gimli shiver.

* * *

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." Gimli remarked as we finally approached the entrance to the Paths of the Dead. We were walking, leading our horses by the reins. We reached the doors. I read out the inscription engraved above the door.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut." Something came out of the door, towards us. It spooked the horses, and they ran off.

"Brego!" Aragorn shouted as the same time I yelled

"Vivace!" Gimli looked alarmed. After a pause, Aragorn said

"I do not fear death!" And walked through the entrance. Legolas quickly followed.

"Well this is a thing unheard of. An elf will go underground, where a dwarf dare not." I smiled down at Gimli. Striding to the entrance, I said

"Come, Gimli. It's not that bad." Actually, it was, but no need to scare him further.

"Oh, I'd never hear the end of it." Gimli walked up to me. "Come on then, what are you waiting for?" I grinned and slowly, we entered.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOTR, Gimli's amusing quote, or anything else really, for that matter.

**So, sorry this is a bit short, I was going to carry on but I thought that was a nice place to end it. The next chapter will be the Paths of the Dead, obviously, and then something else. I haven't decided yet. So please R&R, if you do you will get a virtual cookie. So ciao for now!**


	20. The Paths of the Dead

**So, next chapter already! I'm on a roll here ;) So I hope you enjoy!**

**the Random Oliphaunt:** I'm glad you liked it. I might give out more in the future ;) Glad you liked it. It was fun writing it! Sure, I was planning on doing that after the siege of Gondor scene. That ok with you? Thanks for reviewing :D

**legolasgreenleaf14:** No problem :D hope this isn't too late for you

* * *

_The Paths of the Dead_

**Cat's POV**

Aragorn had grabbed a torch and was leading the rest of us on. I stuck close to Gimli, not wanting him to freak out.

"What is it? What do you see?"

"I see shapes of men and of horses." I looked at Legolas, and followed his gaze downwards.

"Where?" I could tell Gimli was looking around.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud."

"Spears rise like winter thickets through a shroud of mist." Legolas and I were doing the creepy twin-like talking thing again.

"The dead are following."

"They have been summoned." Legolas and I walked on. I stopped when I heard Gimli say

"The dead? Summoned? I knew that. Huh. Huh. Very good. Very good... Legolas!" I grinned, hearing Gimli coming running after us.

Ghostly hands began to writhe around us, clawing uncomfortably at our skin. I smiled again as I caught Gimli trying to blow them away, with them just coming back again. The ethereal hands clung to me as I waded through them, making it impossible to move fast.

"Do not look down." Aragorn commanded. Of course, I looked down, and saw human skulls on the floor. They did not bother me, as I was not heavy enough to break them. I could tell Gimli had looked down, as I heard a 'crunch!' from behind me, followed by several more as Gimli hurried to keep up.

* * *

We emerged into a large open space, Aragorn still leading us on. He swung around, looking for something.

"Who enters my domain?" Or someone. Aragorn turned and a ghost appeared in front of him. He was obviously the King, as he was wearing a crown.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn told him.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass." The King of the Dead retorted.

"You will suffer me!" Ooh, moody much Aragorn? The King of the Dead laughed menacingly. As he did a whole Kingdom of building appeared around them. I looked around, a little terrified but oddly fascinated. Soldiers began to emerge from the otherworldly buildings, coming to surround us. They were chanting.

"The way is shut! It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it." The indistinct army started to close around us. "The way is shut! Now you must die!" Legolas fired an arrow, which went straight through the King and landed on the floor. Now that was a problem.

"I summon you to fulfil your oath!" Aragorn walked towards the King of the Dead.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me!" What about the heir to the throne of Gondor? Does that count? The King approached Aragorn to attack him. Aragorn retaliated and blocked the sword with his own. Apparently so. Wait, when did Aragorn get a sword? And... It was Anduril! "That blade was broken!" No kidding mate.

"It has been remade." Aragorn caught the King by the throat and pushed him back. The ghostly army still stood around us. "Fight for us and regain you honour. What say you?" Aragorn looked at the dead army, walking through them. "What say you?"

"Ach!" Gimli said. "You waste your time, Aragorn. They had no honour in life and they have none now in death."

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight form and I will hold your oaths fulfilled." Aragorn brandished his sword at the army. "What say you?" The King laughed again, slowly and spookily. The army began to disappear. "You have my word! Fight and I will release you from this living death! What say you?"

"Stand you traitors!" Gimli shouted. But it was no use. The Dead Army was gone.

There was a cracking sound and the walls of the building in front of us began to collapse. Hundreds of human skulls started to fall down towards us. "Out!" I gagged. I had killed plenty of orcs; but this was just awful. There were just so many _human_ skulls. I tripped, multiple times, unable to keep my balance.

Luckily, Legolas caught me before I face planted into the skulls. He literally dragged me out of the cave, and when we got into the sunshine, I collapsed against the rock face, retching silently. I had never seen anything like that.

I got over it in time to see Gimli put a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. They both looked very upset. I looked out over the river and saw ships, and behind them, a burning town. Aragorn bowed his head. Slowly, I stood up, and turned as I heard a sound behind us. The King of the Dead came out of the rocks and approached us. Well, Aragorn in particular.

"We fight!" Aragorn immediately brightened, and he stood.

* * *

"You may go no further." Aragorn spoke loud and clear. The mercenaries on the ships just laughed. "You will not enter Gondor."

"Who are you to deny us passage?" Was the answer.

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the boson's ear." I was standing between Aragorn and Legolas.

"Mind your aim." Gimli remarked.

Legolas fit an arrow to his bow and took aim. Just as he released the arrow, I heard a small knock, and Legolas' aim went off, killing a mercenary standing next to the boson. Legolas glared at Gimli, and Aragorn and I looked at Legolas.

"Oh!" Gimli exclaimed. "That's it, right, we warned you! Prepare to be boarded!" I rolled my eyes slightly.

"Boarded! By you and whose army?"

"This army." Freaky Aragorn makes a return. The King of the Dead and his army emerged and began attacking the ships.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOTR, the freaky ethereal hands (thankfully), freaky Aragorn or Gimli's amazing quotes.

**So, updating fast! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully the next chapter shall be up soon. So R&R, and since people liked the virtual cookie, you can have a virtual chocolate bar this time. I have plenty to give away! Ciao!**


	21. Denethor's Madness

**So, it's me again. Hope you all haven't forgotten me, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I was kinda caught up in this new app I got, Magic Piano (it's amazing. I recommend it), and it sorta stopped me from writing. Sorry again! But I'm back, and I promise I shall update after this one pretty soon. Well. The next chapter will probably a bit longer than this one, so... yeah. Enjoy!**

**legolasgreenleaf14:** Thank you! You made mine too ;) Thanks again.

* * *

_Denethor's Madness_

**Lizzy's POV**

I was standing with Pippin, looking out over the flaming city. Yes, flaming. The Orcs had arrived, and were lobbing flaming rocks at us. Fun times. I heard footsteps echoing on the hard stone, and turned to see Denethor leading a procession. Faramir was being borne along behind him on a stretcher.

"I am steward of the house of Anárion. Thus I have walked, and thus now I will sleep." Pippin went to run over, but I held him back. "Gondor is lost. There is no hope for men." Ahem. That, I believe is not true. How did I know? Because as Denethor walked past the white tree, a single white bloom caught my eye. And, also because Cat and that lot hadn't arrived yet. As much as I hate to admit it, we kinda needed them. "Why do the fools fly? better to die sooner than later. For die we must." Unless you were an elf, mate.

The procession walked past us towards the Tombs. Pippin and I followed on a little behind. Denethor opened the doors to the Tomb and walked in with the procession following behind him.

"No tomb for Denethor and Faramir. No long slow sleep of death embalmed. We shall burn like the heathen Kings of old. Bring wood and oil." I turned to Pippin.

"I suppose this would be a bad time to mention to him that I'm his daughter." Pippin's eyes went wide.

"Yes. It would. You're Denethor's daughter?" He practically shrieked. I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Yeah. Don't freak out!" Pippin nodded slowly. "We have to stop Denethor. He's going to burn Faramir alive!" I released Pippin and crept over to behind a pillar. The soldiers laid my brother on a bed of sticks and piled wood up all around him. Pippin and I moved closer.

"The house of his spirit crumbles. He is burning. Already burning." I ran out, Pippin following close behind me.

"He's not dead. **HE'S NOT DEAD!**" I yelled and started pulling the wood away. Pippin quickly followed suit. "No! **NO**! He's not dead." Denethor made a gesture and one of the soldiers grabbed me. Denethor took hold of Pippin and behind dragging him along the corridor. I struggled against the soldier, and got free several times. But the soldier eventually managed to restrain me.

"Farewell Peregrin son of Paladin."

"I suppose, like I said to Pippin, that this would be a bad time to tell you I'm your daughter?" Denethor stopped in amazement.

"Lizzy!" Pippin exclaimed in exasperation. He was beginning to sound a bit like Cat. Oh God. Denethor looked at me for a moment more, then threw Pippin out of the door.

"I release you from my service. Go now and die in what way seems best to you. " I was held inside the Tomb. As Denethor began to close the doors, I yelled:

"Pippin! Get Gandalf!" The doors boomed shut. Denethor turned to me.

"Now. What to do with you." Denethor grabbed my arm. Again, I tried to struggle, but he had an amazingly strong grip for an old man. And a madman at that. Denethor said to one of the soldiers:

"Bind her wrists." The soldier grabbed a length of rope and obliged. I was half thrown, half pushed onto the pile of wood where Faramir was lying.

"Faramir!" I scrambled to Faramir's head. He way lying, unconscious, but obviously still alive. I felt his forehead. He _was_ burning. He needed to see a doctor. Denethor clambered onto the pyre, and I went to tell him, but he was pouring a jug of oil all over his head. Lovely. One of the soldiers went to pour oil over Faramir and I, but I gave him such a look that he retreated hastily.

"Set a fire in our flesh!" No thank you. Denethor stood above us with his arms extended sideways. The soldiers advanced with flaming torches in their hands. I was planning to shove Denethor off, but then the doors were busted open. Gandalf stood in the opening.

"Stay this madness!" My father grabbed a torch and stood with it in his hand.

"You may triumph in the field of battle for a day, but against the power that has risen in the east, there is no victory!" Denethor dropped the torch onto the timbers, and they immediately caught alight. Gandalf grabbed a spear from a guard and knocked Denethor off the pyre, while I set to work rolling Faramir off the pyre as well.

Pippin ran over to help me, and once we had got Faramir onto the floor, we began to douse the flames that had caught alight on Faramir. Thankfully, I wasn't on fire. Good thing too. I was wearing my favourite pair of jeans!

"**NOOOO**! You will not take my son from me!" Denethor yelled, struggling with Pippin.

"**NO**! Aaahh!" Gandalf rode over to us on Shadowfax, who kicked Denethor away back onto the pyre.

"Faramir!" I watched as Faramir slowly opened his eyes to look at his father. "**AAAAHHHH**!" Denethor caught on fire. He jumped off the pyre and ran up the corridor. I watched as he ran all the way along the forecourt (top bit of Minas Tirith) and fell from the end of the parapet as a ball of flames.

"So passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOTR, Denethor, ball-of-flames-Denethor or completely-covered-in-oil-Denethor.

**So, I hope you enjoyed the Return of Lizzy (see what I did there?). So yeah, please review, no flames, and I shall update soon(ish, hopefully!)! Ciao!**


	22. The Battle of the Pelennor Fields

**Next chappie :D Happy days ;) I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had loads of other stuff. I know, excuses excuses. Whatever. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**legolasgreenleaf14:** Well we can't have that, can we ;) no problem! Yep :D Lizzy's back and better than ever ;) aha that was the point _mellon_ ;) good to know someone else saw that :D thank you very much, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_The Battle of the Pelennor Fields_

**Lizzy's POV**

When Gandalf had checked me over and gave me the all-clear, Pippin, Gandalf and I were all sitting over to one side of a road.

"I didn't think it would end this way." Pippin said sadly.

"End?" Gandalf replied. "No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take." I interrupted.

"Unless you're an elf." Gandalf sighed slightly.

"Yes. But we are not. The grey rain curtain rolls back and all turns to slivered glass. And then you see it."

"What? Gandalf? See what?" Pippin asked.

"White shores and beyond, a far green country under a swift sunrise." Gandalf smiled at us.

"Well, that's not so bad."

"No. No it isn't." Gandalf nodded encouragement at Pippin. Said hobbit closed his eyes, trying to gain more courage. I, however, needed no more courage. Well. Maybe that was a lie. But don't tell Cat I said that.

* * *

**Cat's POV**

I sat on a bench, watching the landscape go slowly past. Drumming my fingers on the side of the boat, I propped my legs up on a chair. We had just taken the ships, and I was kinda tired because I hadn't had a good sleep in ages. I doubt anyone had, really. Leaning back against the side of the ship, I closed my eyes. I dozed for a bit, but then was awoken by someone coming to sit next to me.

I half-opened my eyes to see a familiar figure sitting close to me. I smiled, leaning my head onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, stroking my hair gently as he did so.

We sat like this for a few minutes, until I was jolted slightly by Legolas shifting. I felt him lift his legs up so his feet were resting next to mine. Smiling, I put my feet over his, and started to doze off again.

As I drifted off into - well nobody really knows where their mind goes when they sleep, do they - my mind (let us say), I dreamt of pleasant things for a while. You know, the usual cheesy things, rainbows, bunnies, candyfloss etc. Well, I was until I was interrupted by a menacing laugh echoing from behind me. I turned around slowly to see a dark figure standing in the deep recesses of my mind. My dreamland was shattered as the figure laughed again.

"Who are you?" I asked, taking up a defensive stance.

"My dear, you know exactly who I am." I frowned.

"How did you get into my mind?" I pushed. The figure chuckled.

"That's for me to know." The figure walked towards me, flickering as it did so. As it got closer, I gasped, recognising it as Sauron.

"Get out of my mind!" I yelled at him.

"No." Sauron backed me up against a wall. "I don't think I'll leave just yet."

"What do you want?" I questioned.

"For you to join me."

"Never." I snarled.

"That's a shame." Sauron said, sounding genuinely sad. "Looks like I'll have to make you." Sauron pressed his hand to my stomach, and as he did so I felt a piercing pain exactly where his hand was. I managed to shove his hand away, and lifted my top to see a deep wound.

"How did you do that?" Sauron gently traced another line across my stomach. I watched as another cut opened up. "Stop it!" I started to shove him away, but Sauron grabbed both my wrists and shoved them back against the wall. I was stunned as I found my arms stuck to the wall. I started kicking Sauron in an attempt to get away, but I found my legs stuck to the wall too. "Let me go!" I struggled against his hands, drawing lines on my body and opening cuts.

A few minutes later, Sauron stopped. It felt like an age had past. I looked down at my stomach, and saw that it was almost completely covered in blood. Sauron put his hand on my stomach one final time, and when he removed it the wounds had stopped bleeding.

"I have healed them just enough that they'll stay shut if you don't move around too much. If you do move... then they'll reopen and cause you intense pain." I glared at him.

"Get out of my mind." I growled. Sauron chuckled, and disappeared. Only then did my hands and legs come loose, and I fell to the floor in a heap. I lay there for a while, still in a lot of pain.

Eventually, I got up, and left my mind to find myself still lying on Legolas. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, wincing ever so slightly as I did so. Legolas had an arm wrapped around my shoulders, and I smiled at him. He pulled me closer again, and I looked out over the river. We were almost there.

* * *

Once we were there, we were all standing by one side of the ship. Aragorn signalled for us to crouch down, and whispered:

"Once they ask where the Orcs are, we need to jump over the side and begin to attack." We all nodded our consent. The ships stopped.

"Late as usual, pirate scum." There was a pause. "There's knifework here needs doing. Come on you sea rats, get off your ships." Aragorn nodded to us, and we all leapt over the side of the ship.

"There's plenty for all of us, may the best Dwarf win!" Gimli said as we began to approach the Orcs. I grinned and drew an arrow.

* * *

"Fifteen, sixteen..." Legolas counted out loud as he shot his arrows at the approaching Orcs. I grinned, already ahead of him. Opening my mouth to speak, I was interrupted.

"Legolas!" I heard a shout from behind us. Legolas whipped around, and took off running towards an approaching Mûmakil. I shrugged, watching him as he jumped onto its tusk, and swung onto its front leg, and then onto its back leg. He started to climb up the leg using arrows that were sticking out of it. He ran out of arrows about halfway up, so, taking aim carefully, I shot some arrows to help him climb up it.

Once Legolas reached the top, he balanced and began to shoot down the riders. I stopped watching him at that point as I was slightly occupied by various foes trying to decapitate me.

When I looked back, Legolas was showing off _immensely_ by surfing down the Mûmakil's trunk and came to a stop in front of Gimli. Legolas nodded to Gimli.

"That still only counts as one!" Gimli protested. I grinned, sending an arrow past Gimli's head at an Orc sneaking up behind him. Gimli looked startled, and I smiled, saying:

"Wouldn't want you to die at the end of the battle, now, would we?" Gimli narrowed his eyes at me, but grinned.

"Aye. We wouldn't want that." I smiled, hiding the pain inside of me. For I was in pain. Sauron's words were true. My wounds had reopened, and were causing me intense pain. I held a hand to my stomach, surveying the scene. I watched as the Army of the Dead brought down a Mûmakil and the rest of them moved through the city, killing all the Orcs they could find. I watched as around us the battle was won.

* * *

Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and I stood in front of the Army of the Dead.

"Release us!" The King of the Dead commanded.

"Bad idea." Gimli said to Aragorn. "Very hand in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead." In spite of my growing pain, I smiled.

"You gave us your word!"

"I hold your oath fulfilled." Aragorn said. "Go. Be at peace." The King of the Dead smiled. Suddenly, from nowhere, a great wind rushed around us and the Army of the Dead were blown away. Aragorn looked around. He smiled, and I followed his gaze to see Gandalf bowing low to him. Smiling again, I collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOTR, the black ships, the Army of the Dead or Gimli's axe (I couldn't think of anything else to say :D )

**Aha I'm so mean stopping it there ;) You'll just have to wait to see what happens to Cat :D I hope you liked Sauron's reappearance! I felt the need to add him in, so there he is! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, so please R&R *batters eyelashes* please? Anyway, I'm going on a school trip to France on Saturday, so don't be expecting any updates till about 2 weeks. Ciao!**


	23. The Last Debate

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took quite a while, like I said in the previous chapter, I was in France with my school. So I hope you guys like this chapter, and so here we go!**

**the Random Oliphaunt:** Cat will hopefully be fine, don't worry. Hopefully. You'll just have to find out :D yeah Lizzy will appear in this chapter, so you'll see!

**Spottedmask12:** Thank you! Here you go! Hope this wasn't too long a wait :D

**legolasgreenleaf14:** Yup :D It showed up sorry this took a while, but I hope you enjoy it! And thanks ;)

* * *

_The Last Debate_

**Lizzy's POV**

I stood beside Legolas at Cat's bed, watching as she was tended for her wounds. I didn't know exactly what had happened, but I saw her when she collapsed (I was just coming over). The doctor-type-people gently rolled up Cat's top. My eyes widened at the amount of cuts that were scattered in a seemingly random pattern over Cat's stomach. Cat's eyes fluttered as she began to come around.

"Ouch..." She groaned, opening her eyes. "Oh, hey Lizzy."

"You've been busy." I replied. She frowned, but then looked down at her stomach.

"Oh. Yeah." The doctors began to delicately clean the wounds. Cat's eyes flickered up to Legolas, and she tensed. "Wait... stop." She commanded the healers.

"We need to clean your wounds, otherwise they'll get infected." Cat nodded absent-mindedly, her eyes scanning her wounds.

"Oh God." She said.

"What?" I asked. Cat shook her head, her eyes moving to Legolas once again. I followed her gaze to see Legolas looking vacantly at the opposite wall, and very pale.

"Get him out of here. Now!" She added when I looked at her blankly.

"Why?" I asked, already shepherding Legolas out the doorway.

"I'll explain everything later. And could you get Aragorn?" I nodded, shoving Legolas out the door.

* * *

**Cat's POV**

How could I have been so _stupid_? I thought Sauron had just cut me for no apparent reason. Nope. Course not. Life can't be that simple. Sauron cut me the same way as he cut Legolas all those years ago. Exactly. That's why he was freaking out. Oh yeah, he was. Just hiding it well. He was used to that.

The healers had nearly finished cleaning my wounds when Aragorn rushed in. He jogged over to me.

"What's wrong? I saw Legolas." I nodded.

"_Sauron got into my mind..._" Aragorn's eyes widened. "_and cut me, as you can see._" I gestured to my stomach. "_But what I didn't realise is that he cut me in the same way as he cut Legolas, all those years ago._" Aragorn frowned.

"_But why?_"

"_I'm not sure yet. Probably to break Legolas. But I basically need you to look after him until I've recovered._" Aragorn nodded.

"_I think I can do that._" He said, grinning. I smiled in response.

"Thank you, Aragorn." Aragorn nodded to me, and turned and walked off. I lay back properly and let the healers do their work.

* * *

It took all day, but finally I was able to get up and walk around. The healers had stitched up the wounds as best they could; but I wasn't allowed to do any strenuous exercise. Damnit!

Anyway, I had been summoned to the throne room to discuss what we were going to do next. Fun times. Sigh. Moving on.

I arrived quite early, not wanting to be late. Only Gandalf was in the room. He saw me and smiled.

"Cat. Are you ok?" He asked. I grimaced.

"I'll survive. Probably." Gandalf smiled.

"You'll be fine." I nodded.

"I hope so." We both turned as someone entered the room. Aragorn strode over to us.

"Cat, are you alright?" I nodded, smiling.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"Tell that to him." Aragorn said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. I watched as Legolas walked into the room. I smiled at the wizard and the man in front of me, and went to meet him.

Legolas met me halfway, and as I got to him he grabbed my wrists, forcing me to stop. Legolas looked at me, his eyes scanning my face as we stood there. I smiled, trying to reassure him. Eventually, his whispered so softly that only I could hear:

"Are you alright?" I smiled again, nodding.

"Everyone has been asking me that lately." The corner of Legolas' mouth turned up in a smile.

"You should consider yourself very lucky to have such good friends."

"I do." Legolas smiled properly. We turned away from each other as we heard footsteps coming. I kept hold of one of his hands though. I watched as Gimli entered, and Lizzy and Eomer (!) close behind him. I grinned at Lizzy, raising an eyebrow. She glared at me, which just made me grin more.

Everyone took their places in the hall. Gandalf began to speak.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight." He said, immediately killing any joy that was in the room. Gandalf strode across the hall. "The darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron had the Ring we would know it." Aragorn told him.

"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him say there! Let him rot! Why should we care?" Gimli cried. Lizzy nodded, agreeing.

"Because 10,000 Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom. I've sent him to his death." Aragorn turned to Gandalf.

"No. There is still hope for Frodo. He need time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Gimli asked.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Gimli choked on his pipe.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms."

"Not for ourselves." Now I saw what Aragorn was doing. "But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon un. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion." Lizzy snorted loudly, and I struggled to keep my smile in check. Legolas cast a confused sideways glance at me.

"Certainty of death... small chance of success." Gimli said. "What are we waiting for?" I smiled.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait." Gandalf said.

"Oh, I think he will." Aragorn smiled. No, Aragorn! No evil smiling! What did he have in mind...?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOTR, Legolas' quote *snort*, or the Last Debate scene.

**So what did you guys think? Hopefully I'll update soon, I shall start writing my next chappie ASAP so please R&R :D bye for now!**


	24. The Final Move

**Here's the next chapter! Told you guys it would be soon ;) so I hope you enjoy!**

**legolasgreenleaf14:** Yeah :D you can look forward to more twists, don't worry ;) Thank you thank you *bows* :D I want to do a sequel, but what would it be about? I have no ideas.. but if you do, I'm all ears!

**Eowyn Greenleaf:** Thank you! Aha ;) you'll just have to wait and see... ;D

**Spottedmask12:** Thank you! Here ya go :D

* * *

_The Final Move_

**Cat's POV**

Slowly, I began to get dressed for battle, being careful of my stomach. The wounds were still pretty sore. Just as I started to lace up my tunic, I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called, quickly tying up my tunic. I turned to see Lizzy in the doorway. "Lizzy!" I cried, walking over to her. "How are you?" She smiled.

"I'm good. I should be asking how you are though." I grinned back at her.

"Fine. How's Eomer?" I asked slyly. She blushed, glaring at me.

"Alright."

"Has he fallen into your trap yet?" Lizzy blushed even more, which made her glare harder at me.

"Not yet." I snorted.

"I find that hard to believe." Lizzy glowered at me, but then asked

"How's Legolas."

"He's fine, thanks."

"How's that going then?"

"Pretty good, I think." Lizzy grinned at me.

"Well I just stopped by to say hi, so I best be off to get changed." I nodded. "See ya later."

"Bye!" The door closed behind Lizzy. I finished off getting dressed, and as I was just about to pull my greaves on, there came another knock at the door. "Come in!" I called. Sitting down on my bed, I started to attach the greaves to my shins. Glancing up, I saw a familiar blonde elf standing in the doorway. I smiled at said elf, and patted the bed next to me, inviting him to join me. I finished attaching one of the greaves, and started on the other one.

Legolas patiently waited until I'd finished, and when I turned to him, asked:

"Are you sure you're up to this?" I smiled, nodding.

"I'm sure." Legolas didn't look convinced, but didn't press that particular subject further.

"Who did that to you?" I raised an eyebrow, surprised he was asking. It was pretty obvious. Legolas didn't get it, and I raised my other eyebrow. He suddenly looked away, his hands clenching into fists. I put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't react. "How dare he!" Legolas growled softly.

"Legolas." I said calmly. Legolas didn't seem to have heard me. "Calm down." He still didn't respond, so I grabbed both his shoulders, forcing him to face me. Placing my hands on either side of Legolas' head, I wound my fingers in his hair. "What's done is done, and there's nothing we can do about it." I said, placing my forehead to his. Legolas finally looked me in the eye, and sighed.

"You're right. As usual." He admitted grudgingly. I smiled at him. Slowly, Legolas brought his face closer to mine, but hesitated. "Are you sure this is what you want? I mean, Haldir still likes you and-" I moved one of my hands from in his hair and put a finger to Legolas' lips.

"I'm sure you are what I want, _Cunn-nin_." (my Prince) Legolas smiled faintly.

"You don't need to call me that."

"I Know." I told him, running my thumb over his cheek. Legolas leant into my hand. "But I do, 'Las, because you are my Prince." Legolas smiled properly and pulled me closer. Our lips touched, and my whole world transformed. I was über-aware of Legolas' hands on me, and even though he wasn't directly touching my skin, I could feel it tingling where he had brushed against my clothes.

Eventually, we pulled apart.

"Let's go." I said, standing up. I grabbed my quiver, shoved my unstrung bow into it, slung it over my shoulder, and Legolas and I walked to the stables. On the way, Legolas' hand brushed against mine, and I took it, entwining my fingers in his. He smiled down at me.

When we reached the stables, I squeezed Legolas' hand and we parted to get ready out respective horses. As soon as I reached Vivace, she sniffed me and said:

"You smell of Legolas. What have you two been up to?" I giggled quietly, gently pushing Vivace's nose away from me.

"Perceptive horse." I muttered. Vivace snorted.

"I heard that." I smiled, beginning to groom her.

"You were supposed to." Vivace wouldn't stand still, and began prancing about the stall. "Would you stand still!" I said in exasperation. "What has gotten into you?" Vivace hung her head. "Is it Arod?" I asked cheekily. Vivace snorted again. "It is!" I exclaimed. I hugged my Horse. "Now stand still so I can finished grooming you." I commanded, and finished quickly.

When I had done that, I jumped on Vivace, not bothering with a saddle or bridle. Urging Vivace forward, I rode out of the stall over to where Legolas was putting a bridle on Arod. Vivace slowed as we got nearer them.

"Just relax and talk to him." I leant forward and whispered in Vivace's ear. She nickered softly, drawing Arod's attention, which made Arod turn his head, which forced Legolas to move as he was trying to do up a strap.

"Arod, stay still!" Legolas grumbled as he quickly did up the last strap. He leapt on Arod before he noticed me. "Hello again." I smiled.

"Fancy seeing you here." Legolas grinned back at me.

"Shall we?" He asked, gesturing towards the army that had already assembled outside of Minas Tirith.

"We shall." I said, and together we rode off to join the Gondorian Army.

* * *

We left soon after; Gimli with Legolas, Pippin with Gandalf, Merry with Eomer, Lizzy, Aragorn and myself all there. Aragorn was wearing the emblems of the White Tree, and the Seven Stars with the Crown above him as he lead us into battle. I rode alone, occasionally chatting with whoever wanted to talk, but for the main part I was deep in thought. I was wondering why Sauron had cut me. Obviously to hurt Legolas, but that hadn't really succeeded. I had no idea.

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

I heard gasps around me. I looked up from Abby to see the Black Gate in front of us. Ugh, it needed some major redecorating. The army assembled. I was at the front along with Cat, Eomer etc.

"Where are they?" I heard Pippin ask. Aragorn, who was in front of me, turned to glance at him, and then began to ride forward, closer to the Gate. I followed him, not wanting to be left behind, along with Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, Pippin, Merry, Cat and a Gondorian flag carrier-person. We rode to just in front of the Gate.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" Wow, Aragorn can really have an accent when he wants. The Gate opened just enough to allow a single rider to pass through, which is exactly what happened.

"My master, Sauron the Great bids thee welcome." Sure he did. I looked over at Cat, and saw she looked aghast. Fair enough. The rider, who I thought was the Mouth of Sauron, looked awful. "Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?"

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this. The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return." Gandalf said.

"Aha!" Sauron's lieutenant exclaimed. "Old Greybeard! I have a token I was bidden to show thee." The rider held up Frodo's Mithril shirt.

"Frodo!" The shirt was thrown at Gandalf. "Frodo!" Pippin shouted again.

"Silence!" Gandalf commanded.

"No!" Merry yelled.

"Silence!" Shut up, guys.

"The Halfling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf." Tears started to form in Gandalf's eyes. The Mouth of Sauron flicked his head in Legolas and Cat's direction. "Ahh... the young Prince and Princess. Sauron the Benevolent invites you to abandon this foolish quest of yours and join him. He will grant you anything you desire, as long as it is in his power." I glanced at the two elves, and saw that they were both sitting very stiffly on their horses, trying not to react. Thankfully, before either of them could do anything they would regret later, Aragorn rode forward. "And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a King than a broken Elvish blade." Aragorn drew his sword, and in the same movement, beheaded the Mouth of Sauron.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli said. I snorted quietly, despite the situation

"I do not believe it." Aragorn said firmly. "I will not!" Alright, calm down.

Slowly, very slowly, the Gate began to open, revealing an army of Orcs.

"Pull back! Pull back!" Ok, ok, we're pulling back, Aragorn! We all rode back to the army with the Orcs marching behind us.

* * *

**Cat's POV**

I rode back to the bulk of our army, fuming silently. How _dare_ Sauron suggest something like that! He knew that neither Legolas or I would accept his offer, so why ask? Perhaps he just wanted to check.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" Somehow, Vivace was no longer underneath me. Ah well. Movie mistake, I guess. Aragorn rode across the front of our army, addressing us all. "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers." Ahem. I am not a boy. "I see it in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day!" I caught Lizzy's eye, and we grinned at each other at the famous line. "An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight!" The men around me began to look more encouraged. "By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand! Men of the West!" The soldiers all unsheathed their weapons and stood ready. I grabbed my bow and notched an arrow to it. Aragorn wheeled around on Brego to face the oncoming army.

Slowly, the Orc army began to surround us. Soon, we had been completely enclosed. Beside me, Gimli shifted uncomfortably.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf. Two, in fact." I smiled down at Gimli.

"What about side by side-" I began.

"-with a friend?" Legolas finished. Gimli looked startled, but grinned at us.

"Aye. I could do that." I smiled, looking back at Aragorn, who now did not have a horse. Sigh. I watched as Aragorn slowly moved forward, as if in a trance. I looked at the Eye of Sauron, and heard a voice echoing in my mind.

"Since you denied my generous offer of surrender, I have no choice but to make you passing as painful as possible." Sauron meant to try and kill me! Feeling a faint touch on my arm, I turned to see Legolas looking at me with a worried expression.

"_Did you hear that?_" He asked. I nodded, and we both turned to the front to see Aragorn smiling at something in our army.

"For Frodo." He whispered, turned, and charged towards the Orc army. I heard shouts, and watched as Merry and Pippin ran after him. The rest of the army soon followed suit, almost immediately overtaking the two hobbits. I ran too, drawing my bow and releasing one arrow after another.

Just ahead of us, Aragorn ran full pelt into the Orcs, and half a second afterwards, I joined him.

I cut, stabbed, and used any underhanded blow I could to kill my opposition. I was unaware of anything else happening around me; I was concentration on defeating as many foes as I could. I knew we were vastly outnumbered, so I reasoned to myself that the more Orcs I killed, the less someone else would have to, meaning they had more energy to fight more dangerous foes. So I sliced a path through the Orcs, leaving a trail of destruction behind me. I heard a scream from above me, and glanced up, saying:

"Oh good. The Nazgûl have arrived." before resuming my partial destruction of the Orcs around me. Finding Legolas, I asked "Cover for me?" and receiving a nod in reply, began to shoot upwards at the Ringwraiths. Quite a few of my shots met their target, and I had the satisfaction of hearing several of Nazgûl howl in pain, though it hurt my ears.

I was saved from shooting at the Nazgûl by the arrival of some of Gandalf's friends, the Eagles.

"The Eagles! The Eagles are coming!" No kidding, Pippin. I carried on defending myself, until a shout from Legolas broke my concentration.

"Aragorn!" He yelled, trying to get to his friend. I immediately joined him, cutting through Orcs to try and reach the future King of Gondor. I had more success than Legolas, and reached Aragorn to see him on the ground, being stepped on by a small cave troll. In any other situation, I would have laughed, but now was not the time. Gathering all my remaining strength, I charged at the cave troll, throwing myself at it and managing to knock it back a few paces, when it promptly fell over from lack of balance. I flew over the top of it, rolled and came up, immediately spinning around to help Aragorn up. I yanked him upright, swaying slightly as I did so. Ramming into the cave troll like that had taken a lot out of me. Aragorn clapped me on the shoulder, and went to kill the cave troll.

I felt a stabbing pain in my head, and cried out involuntarily, clutching my head with both my hands. Aragorn had stopped, looking up at the Great Eye. I managed to lift my head to look at it, and saw that it was looking this way and that desperately. The pain intensified. To top that off, the Eye was screeching and groaning with a terrible sound. I dropped to my knees.

"_Make it stop_!" I yelled. No one appeared to have heard me.

"I'm sorry you had to suffer this, Ivana."

"No you're not!" I shouted at the voice in my mind.

"No, I am. If it makes you feel better, you're not alone. Your beloved Legolas is feeling the same thing." I gasped in shock and pain.

"Don't hurt him. Hurt me all the more, but don't hurt him." The voice chuckled, and the pain increased even more.

"I don't think so. You both denied my request, and so you both will feel the pain." I heard a shout from Pippin.

"Frodo!" I looked up to see the tower of Barad Dûr collapsing. The Eye of Sauron exploded, sending out a huge shockwave. As the shockwave reached me, the pain was amplified to an indescribable amount, forcing me to curl into a little ball, trying to block out the pain. I heard one last chuckle in my mind before the presence faded. Forever.

But unfortunately, the pain did not disappear. I heard another shout.

"Frodo!" The voice grated in my head, making the pain worse, if that was possible. I wanted to faint, but I couldn't. I heard a great explosion, and assumed that it was Mount Doom erupting. Everyone around me fell silent. "Frodo." Pippin whispered.

"My Lord!" I heard a yell and winced as the pain flared up. I wanted to shout at everyone to be quiet, but I couldn't speak for the pain. I felt gentle hands touch me, trying to get me to uncurl. I couldn't.

"Laddie?" I heard a faint whisper from Gimli, and presumed that he'd found Legolas in a similar state to me. Aragorn started to give orders, and gently picked me up.

"_Cat, you need to relax._" He told me.

"_I can't._" I spat out through clenched teeth. "_The pain-_" That was all I could manage. I felt myself being put on a horse, and attempted to uncurl enough so that I could sit comfortably.

"Ivana, what's wrong?" I heard in my head. The presence immediately recoiled from the pain that was inside of me, and Vivace (for that was whom I was on) started walking, very slowly, trying not to jolt me.

We rode at a slow pace, and occasionally I felt a hand on my back, making sure I didn't fall off. I moaned sometimes when I was bumped around on Vivace's back, igniting the pain further. I kept my eyes tightly closed, trying fruitlessly to contain the pain.

* * *

I recognised when we arrived at Minas Tirith, when Vivace's hooves began to echo on the stone floor. The sound resonated in my head, and I brought my hands up, trying to block it out. We went up and up in an endless circle, and finally stopped. I was transferred to someone's arms, and was taken somewhere, I knew not where until I was laid down on a soft bed. I was in the Healing Houses. A cool cloth was laid on my head, and there I lay for five days and five nights, attempting to fight the pain.

Gradually, the pain began to diminish. On the fifth day, the pain just vanished. I stayed tense, waiting for it to come back, but when it didn't, I relaxed and drifted off into a well-deserved sleep.

* * *

I awoke alone. The healers had gone to tend to others, seeing I was recovering. I sat up slowly, and looked around me. I had my own room, and over a chair some clothes were draped. I gently moved so that my legs were over the side of the bed, and stood up. Still holding onto the bed, I made my way over to the chair. A beautiful white tunic was on top, but when I examined it closer, I saw that it wasn't white, it was a very pale shade of blue. On seeing that, I felt a stab of longing.

"_I Aear cân ven na mar._" (The sea calls us home) I muttered. Pulling on the tunic, I laced it up, and then put on the black leggings that were underneath it. I plonked down onto my bed, suddenly exhausted.

After gathering my strength, I stood up again, and ignoring the boots, wandered bare-footed into the hallway. Approaching one of the healers, I asked:

"Could you tell me where Prince Legolas is staying?" The healer nodded and gave me directions. "Thank you." I said, already walking in the direction I was given.

I reached Legolas' room quickly enough, and on finding the door unlocked, I walked in. Shutting the door behind me, i saw that Legolas was asleep in the bed. I sat myself down in a chair next to the bed, and settled down to wait.

Legolas woke quite quickly, actually. I smiled down at him as he blinked at me.

"_Le nathlam hí_." (I know your face) He whispered in a sleepy voice. I smiled.

"_Mae g'ovannen, Greenleaf_." (Well met, Legolas) Legolas sat up, and I joined him on the bed, wrapping an arm around his waist. Legolas did the same to me. "_Did you feel the same thing as I did?_" I asked. Legolas nodded.

"_I think so_." We sat in companionable silence for some time. I rested my head on Legolas' shoulder, tired. I felt weak.

"Legolas!" I heard a shout from outside. Legolas and I stood up, and we walked outside. I saw Aragorn striding towards us. "Frodo's awake." I had no idea what Aragorn was talking about, but apparently Legolas did, and he took my hand and lead me off.

I was taken to a big room, with an enormous bed in it. As I entered, I saw Gandalf, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Lizzy and Frodo. I smiled at Frodo, happy to see him back and alive. Legolas entered behind me, and after him, Aragorn.

"Aragorn!" Frodo cried, smiling. We all stood around the bed. Gimli wiped away a tear. Everyone was here. The Dark Lord had been defeated, and most people were alive. Good good.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOTR, the battle, Sauron or the small cave troll.

**Sorry about the ending, I ran out of ideas. Anyway, long chapter today! Well, long for me ;) anyway, please R&R, no flames, and have a good hols! Ciao until next time :D**


	25. Aragorn's Coronation

**So, you guys would think that this is the last chapter? Well, you're wrong! In this chapter you will find: some making out between Lizzy and a certain 'pony boy', Aragorn's coronation, and a twist involving Cat and Lizzy (as you would imagine). So please R&R, and enjoy!**

**legolasgreenleaf14**: Thank you :D I did try ;) good to see it paid off. Yeah, I don't think I'm going to write a sequel, because there's a massive twist coming up (like I said above), and after that it kinda all plans out nicely to an end. Sorry :/ anyways, enjoy!

**Spottedmask12**: Thank you! Sorry this wasn't very soon, but enjoy!

* * *

_The Coronation_

**Lizzy's POV**

_*a few days before the Coronation*_

I sighed. The healers had forced me to wear a sling after they had discovered a massive gash down the side of my left arm. I hate slings. Anyway, after they had forced me into the sling, I was wandering down the corridors of Minas Tirith, sighing. So engrossed was I in my sighing, I rounded a corner and thwacked into someone. Expecting them to move, I stood there, but looked up when I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Eomer asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm good." I tried to move past Eomer, but he wouldn't let me.

"What did you do to your arm?" He asked.

"Cut it." I replied shortly. I really just wanted to go to my room at the moment. And lie down, visiting the world of dreams. Omg, I'm beginning to sound like Cat. No! Eomer released me.

"Oh. Well... sorry for bothering you." He began to walk off. I sighed, and spun around.

"Hey, Eomer, I'm sorry. I'm just in a bad mood at the moment." Eomer turned to face me again, smiling slightly.

"Everyone has their days." He said. I smiled hesitantly back at him, and together we continued to stroll through Minas Tirith, talking. I found out that Eomer was now King of Rohan, which I found particularly cool. We eventually ended up outside my room. I hesitated, but then asked:

"Would... would you like to come in?" I gestured to my room. Eomer went in ahead of me, and I closed the door behind us. Eomer looked around.

"Nice place you got here."

"No it's not." I said. Eomer grinned. We sat down on the bed, and continued our friendly bantering back and forth. I found it very easy to talk to him, despite the fact that yes, I had a crush on him.

After a while, our conversation lapsed into companionable silence. I kept sending darting glances in his direction, but stopped once I saw him looking at me, puzzled. After a few minutes, I looked at Eomer again just to find him already looking at me. I looked away, embarrassed. But Eomer gently took my chin in his hand, and turned my head to face him. Slowly, he bent down towards me, and our lips touched softly. Eomer drew back almost immediately. I smiled, and kissed him harder.

I can't remember much of what happened during that time, but the next thing I knew I was on my back with Eomer above me, and we were both breathing hard.

"Well, that was fun." I said, smiling up at Eomer. He grinned down at me, and we kissed again and again.

* * *

**Cat's** **POV**

_*day of the Coronation*_

I was in my room, getting ready for Aragorn's Coronation. I was wearing a beautiful light blue dress that went down to just above my knees, with a matching pair of pumps. I was dressing to fit the old saying: Something old, something new. Something borrowed, something blue. I had my blue dress, and I had gotten ('borrowed') a pair of dark blue leggings from Hollister back on Earth. Now for something old and new.

Just as I thought that, I felt a presence in my mind. I entered my mind to find my _Naneth_ standing there.

"_Naneth_!" I cried. Galadriel smiled.

"Hello daughter. I have come to confirm that I am leaving for Valinor." I nodded. This, I already knew. "And also to tell you that Celebrain has already sailed."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"She was... ill the last time you saw her."

"What? She looked fine. Elves don't get ill, _Naneth_." Galadriel sighed.

"Yes, I know. She had been attacked by a band of Orcs a few weeks before you arrived. She left almost immediately after you had."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I knew you would want to come back to Lothlorien to see her, and I couldn't allow that." I nodded, understanding. "But the main reason why I have contacted you is to tell you that you must rule over Lothlorien when I have departed." I stood, shocked.

"W-What?" I stuttered. I had always secretly longed to be queen when I was younger, but now, I didn't want the responsibility. I was more of a warrior than a queen.

"But before that, you must go back."

"You've said that before." I said. "Back to where?"

"To Earth, daughter." I stood in shock for the second time.

"Back to Earth? Why?"

"Otherwise it will disrupt the natural balance of the two worlds. You know how Earth time seems not to be moving?" I nodded. "Well, it will start moving tomorrow, at exactly the time you arrived here first. You must go back, or Earth and Middle Earth could face destruction."

"Wow." I said, taking all that in. "I guess I don't have a choice. Does Lizzy have to come too?" My _Naneth_ nodded. "She's not going to like that." I grinned.

"Before I leave your mind, I have your crown to give to you." Galadriel held out my circlet, and placed it on my head. When she did so, my hair somehow arranged itself into the Lothlorien princess style. I smiled at my _Naneth_.

"Thank you." My crown fulfilled both the something old and new categories, as the band itself was old, but the gems in it were relatively new. "Will I ever come back?"

"I do not know. I hope so." We embraced, and then Galadriel disappeared, leaving me alone in my mind. I left my mind to find that it was time for the Coronation. I put on a bit of eye liner, left my room and made my way to the courtyard.

* * *

After quite a while, everyone was gathered in the courtyard. I was milling around, chatting with various people. Later, I spotted Legolas through the crowd. We smiled at each other, and I began to make my way towards him. I was intercepted by Legolas' father, Thranduil.

"Your Majesty. To what do I owe this pleasure?" I really liked the King of Mirkwood. He was quiet friendly.

"I just wanted to check up on you." Thranduil always acted like a father to me. "I heard you and Legolas had a bit of trouble with Sauron." I nodded.

"Yes. But we're fine now, I think." I smiled hesitantly at him. What I said next was as much as a surprise to me as it was to Thranduil. "Your Majesty... w-w-would it be alright if I... if I..." I couldn't believe I was about to say this. "WoulditbealrightifIcourtedyourson?" I said in a big rush, blushing madly. Did I just say that? Oh god. Thranduil looked at me with an unreadable expression, but then smiled.

"Of course you can, my dear. What took you so long to ask?" I frowned at Thranduil, but saw that he was laughing. "Of course you can." He repeated. "Go with my blessing." I smiled at Thranduil.

"Thank you, my Lord." Stepping past him, I continued my search for Legolas. I found him not ten feet from where I had had my awkward conversation with Thranduil. I smiled at him, taking his hands. "Your father has given us permission to be together." Legolas smiled slowly.

"Well that's good." He said, kissing me gently on the forehead. He took my hand, and we walked to the gap in the crowd, where Aragorn would walk. "It's time."

* * *

Aragorn stood on the steps to the hall. Gandalf was standing in front of him, holding the crown. He lifted the crown high, and then placed it on Aragorn's head.

"Now come the days of the King. May they be blessed." Gandalf moved back and Aragorn stood up and walked up the steps. He turned to us. Everyone around me clapped and cheered.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace." The people began to cheer and clap again. Petals began to fall down upon us. Aragorn began to sing. "Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta." (Out of the great sea to Middle Earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the end of the world.) It was the song of Elendil. Aragorn began to walk down towards the people. I watched as Faramir and Eowyn bowed low to him. Eomer, who I heard from Lizzy was now the King of Rohan, and Lizzy who was standing next to him also bowed. Aragorn reached us, and put a hand on Legolas' shoulder. Legolas repeated the action. "Hannon le." (Thank you.) He said. Legolas smiled, and indicated behind us with his eyes. Aragorn looked past us. I took hold of Legolas' hand once more, and we turned to see Arwen approaching with a banner. Aragorn went towards her, and took the banner gently from her. Arwen lowered her head to the King. Aragorn lifted her face towards him, holding her chin. Arwen smiled. They then kissed passionately, Aragorn lifting the elf up and turning around with her as they did so. Everyone clapped and Elrond smiled. The couple kissed again. Arwen laughed and clasped Aragorn to her.

The two then proceeded to walk, hand-in-hand to the Hobbits. The Hobbits all bowed to Aragorn.

"My friends." The Hobbits looked at him. "You bow to no-one." Aragorn knelt in front of them, and the whole courtyard followed suit. I knelt, glancing up at the Hobbits. They looked very embarrassed.

* * *

Next, was the feast. There were endless tables, filled with an enormous amount and range of food. I think we had most of Middle Earth in Minas Tirith that day. The hall and courtyard were filled with shouts and laughter. Even the elves were having fun, exchanging jokes and stories with the enraptured children. I was mostly lost in thought throughout this, thinking over what my mother had said. It seemed that Lizzy and I had no choice but to go back in two days' time. That was the easy part. The hard part was convincing Lizzy to come too. It seemed that her and Eomer had now established a relationship between them.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked from my side. I leant against him.

"I don't know." I sighed. Legolas touched my cheek.

"Now is not the time for worrying." I smiled slightly, nodding.

"I know." The tables had begun to be cleared away, and it was time for the dancing. Finally. I grabbed Legolas and pulled him into the space that had been cleared away so far. The musicians had struck up, and we began to dance.

After a few dances, I went to find Lizzy. I needed to tell her that we had to leave sooner rather than later, or she would be a lot more mad at me. I found her, and dragged her away from her partner.

"I have to talk to you." Was my excuse. I pulled her to a more secluded place, and proceeded to tell her what I needed to. She looked at me when I was done.

"Are you serious?" I nodded. Lizzy grimaced.

"Well this sucks."

"It sure does. But I'm afraid we have to go back. You have tonight, and all of tomorrow. Have fun." Lizzy glared at me, but then smiled and gave me a quick hug.

"See ya." She went off to find Eomer, probably.

I lost track of time that night. I think I danced with everyone in the room, children and old men alike. I was having so much fun. Soon, by request of someone, there was a 'just elves' dance. A large space was cleared for us, and all the elves present found a partner and moved to the middle of the space. I was dancing with Legolas, of course. I saw Haldir out of the corner of my eye, and nodded to him. The music started up, and all the elves began the opening steps.

"I haven't danced this in ages." I remarked to Legolas as I passed him.

"Neither have I." This dance was basically a test of speed and agility. Elves danced it when they came of age. Since Legolas, Arwen and I hadn't come of age yet, it was highly irregular for us to be dancing it, but we danced anyway. We had been taught the steps a long time ago. What the dance did, was sped up and sped up and sped up until you could barely see the couple dancing. If you couldn't keep up with the music or made a mistake, you were out. It was a test, as I said before. Some of the elders stayed out, watching. These were mainly Elrond and Thranduil. I grinned at Lizzy as I spotted her in the crowd. She raised an eyebrow at me, and I did the same as I spotted Eomer by her side. She glared at me, and I smiled again. Legolas and I completed the first round, and the music sped up fractionally. I frowned as I saw Haldir and Arwen stopping. Haldir smiled wryly at me. I shrugged and concentrated on dancing.

I saw many open mouths at the music continued to speed up, wondering at our grace and poise. There were only a few couples left by the time we got to the fifth round. This dance was surprisingly hard, as there was a lot of pressure on you to get the steps right. Legolas and I had practised this dance together before, so we were pretty much perfectly in sync, despite our age. Soon, there were only us and a couple who must have been in their 4000's. We were going pretty fast now, so we had to concentrate harder on the right steps.

Suddenly, I slipped on - I think it must have been some spilt beer or something - and I faltered. I tried to regain the rhythm, but failed. Legolas slowed, stopping our dance.

"Are you alright?" He asked, for the second time that night. I didn't reply, and we stopped. "Iva?" I squeezed his hands, trying to reassure him. The music died down, and the other couple came to a halt too. Elrond came to congratulate them. I just looked down at the floor, not meeting anyone's gaze. The couple came over to us.

"_Well done_." The man said. I looked up at him reluctantly. "_That dance is very difficult, and you two have done exceptionally well for elves of your age_." Legolas nodded.

"_Hannon le_." He said. The couple moved off, and Legolas directed his look to me.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" I muttered, not waiting for an answer. I 'excuse me'ed my way through the crowd, finally finding a quiet space near the end of the parapet. I sat down, my back to the small wall. I drew my knees up to my chest, looking out over Gondor through the small gap in the ledge. I sat for ages, wondering how I would tell Legolas that we were leaving, but my mind refused to process that conversation. I started to cry if I even thought about it.

I heard light footsteps approaching me, and I glanced back to see Legolas looking at me with quiet concern in his eyes. I looked away. _Looks like I'll be having that conversation sooner than expected_ I thought to myself. Legolas settled myself opposite me, in much the same position I was at the moment. I carried on looking out through the gap. Legolas was obviously waiting for me to speak first. I obliged him after a while.

"It would be so easy..." I said. Legolas didn't interrupt. "Just to... fall." I began to lean out through the gap, proving my point.

"But you wouldn't." I sat back. "You wouldn't leave us." I didn't meet his eyes. "Wouldn't you?" I could hear the confusion in his voice. I sighed sadly.

"But what if I had to?" I finally looked up into Legolas' handsome face. "What if I had to go... and not know if I would return?" Legolas leant towards me slightly, anger evident in his bright blue eyes.

"I would say you were lying."

"But what if I had no choice _but_ to leave? What if I _had _to?" I leant forwards, begging Legolas to understand. He sat back, hurt replacing the anger.

"Do you want to leave?" He asked carefully. I frowned.

"No! No, that's the last thing I want to do. I want to say here with you. But I have to." I could see Legolas didn't believe me. I recounted my conversation with my mother, silently pleading with him to understand. When I was finished, Legolas was silent. I watched him, but when he showed no sign of replying, I put my face between my arms. He didn't believe me.

We stayed like this for many minutes, myself despairing, and Legolas mulling over what I'd told him. Eventually, I felt a soft hand on the top of my head. I looked up to see Legolas' dazzling cerulean eyes right in front of my hazel ones.

"How long do you have?" He asked quietly.

"Tomorrow." Legolas' hand moved to my cheek.

"Then let's make it count." Legolas stood up, extending his hand. I looked at it for a moment, and then took it. Legolas pulled me up close to him, and held me there. I pressed my lips softly to his. "Come on. Let's find somewhere more... private." I pulled back, grinning at him.

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

**Third person's POV**

The two young couples did a lot of things that night; Eomer and Lizzy quite a bit more violent than Cat and Legolas. The two girls were trying to make the night as memorable as possible, so that they would never forget it when they left.

Lizzy hadn't told Eomer; she didn't plan on it until the last moment. Then, she reasoned, it would be too late to try and stop her. Though Eomer would try, she thought. Her thinking was interrupted by Eomer distracting her.

Cat and Legolas were lying together, talking about everything and anything apart from Cat leaving. At one point, Cat broke down crying, but Legolas comforted her until she was ready to talk again. They didn't do much kissing, more chatting. But when they grew tired of talking, they had other methods to communicate.

But, despite the couples staying with their partner for the next day, the fated day soon arrived. Lizzy told Eomer, who tried to stop her, but failed, just as she'd planned. The two pairs made their way to the end of the courtyard, where Cat and Legolas were sitting two nights before. The girls faced their partner, each saying their own goodbye:

"Don't forget me. And don't do anything stupid with your newly established kingdom."

And:

"I swear I'll come back. Hopefully, it won't take me 2000 years this time. My mother wants me to rule Lothlorien if- when I get back. Until then, could you take care of it?"

Their goodbyes done, the girls stepped back after one final kiss. Linking arms, they turned to the edge of the parapet, where a kind of portal had opened up. The two friends looked back once, and then strode through the gap, as it closed behind them.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOTR, Aragorn's crown, the feast or Aragorn's coronation in general.

**So, what did you guys think? I am in hospital at the moment with a rather strange condition for someone of my age (No I'm not telling you what that age is, and no I am not old), so I have loads of time to do a bunch of writing! What did you think of the twist? The next chapter will be back on Earth, where even more twists will appear :D so please R&R, and ciao till next time!**


End file.
